Alliances
by TheYellowRose
Summary: J.R. and Sue Ellen forge a new partnership...
1. Alliances, Part 1

_J.R. and Sue Ellen forge a new partnership..._

Alliances

Part 1

Sue Ellen and J.R. boarded the private plane that J.R. had reserved for their flight home to Dallas from New York's John F. Kennedy International Airport. The private plane would fly non-stop to the Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport. They would take a limousine from Terminal E to East Airfield Drive. Their limousine would travel along Texas Interstate 45 into Braddock.

Sue Ellen tightly squeezed J.R.'s hand when the limousine turned onto the frontage road leading to Southfork, and said, "God, It's good to be home, J.R."

J.R. hugged her to his side, and said, "It sure is, Sugar. I've missed John Ross, and the rest of the family, too."

The limousine driver stopped the limousine in the driveway at Southfork. John Ross ran out of the house, and waited for J.R. and Sue Ellen to emerge from the limo. John Ross grinned from ear to ear when he saw his Mamma and Daddy.

John Ross hugged and kissed his Mamma, and said, "Boy, am I glad you're home Mamma. I missed you a lot."

John Ross turned around, and hugged his Daddy, and said, "Welcome home, Daddy. How was your trip?"

J.R. hugged John Ross, as he winked at Sue Ellen. Life at Southfork meant so much more to him than it had before. His life had come a full circle. His family had been reunited, and his love for Sue Ellen was deeper, and more meaningful to him than he could have imagined. He reached for Sue Ellen, and pulled her to his side. She kissed J.R.'s cheek, and ruffled John Ross' hair with her hand.

Sue Ellen asked, "John Ross, where is everybody else?"

John Ross explained to his parents that Clayton and Miss Ellie had gone into Fort Worth for a cattle auction. Bobby was at work, so that left John Ross and Christopher alone at the ranch. Christopher was upstairs, in his bedroom, watching T.V.

John Ross helped Raoul carry his parent's luggage into the house. Sue Ellen waited until John Ross was in the house before talking to J.R.

She said, "I think he missed us, what do you think, Darlin'?"

J.R. replied, "Of course he missed us, Sugar. Who wouldn't miss us?"

Sue Ellen laughed at his comment. J.R. had always been quick-witted, but lately his sense of humor appealed to Sue Ellen as never before. She found his self-effused comments hilarious, and his sarcastic remarks made at others' expense made her laugh and want to scold him, all in the same breath.

J.R. asked, "Are you tired from the long flight, Honey?"

Sue Ellen said, "No, not really. I wouldn't mind takin' a shower to freshen up. Care to join me?"

J.R. flashed her a wicked grin, and said, "You won't have to ask me twice, Sugar."

He placed his arm around Sue Ellen's shoulder, as they walked into the house.

Sue Ellen looked around the bedroom, and smiled upon discovering that J.R. had arranged for all of her belongings to be brought into their bedroom. He reasoned that if they were to live together, as lovers, then they were going to live their affair to the fullest. That included sharing one bedroom. J.R. walked over to where Sue Ellen stood, near the foot of the bed. He put his hands on her shoulders, and softly kissed her neck.

Sue Ellen leaned into his kiss, and murmured, "Mmm, J.R., you have a nice touch."

J.R. removed her jacket in such a way that she didn't notice, until she felt the heat from his hands through the flimsy fabric of her camisole. Her breath caught in her throat, as he pulled her body against him. He was noticeably aroused, and she savored the feel of him as he pulled her to him. He lowered his head, and pulled at the strap of her camisole with his teeth. Sue Ellen let out a girlish giggle, as his enticements caught her off guard. She could feel her face flush, as his hands roamed over her entire body.

Sue Ellen turned around, and pulled J.R. closer to her. She hungrily kissed his mouth, parting his lips with her tongue. She sucked on the end of his tongue, sending him into an impassioned frenzy. J.R. lifted her into his arms, and carried her over to the bed. Sue Ellen continued her plundering of his mouth, leaving him hungry for more. J.R. lowered her to the mattress, and eyed her, as he slowly lowered her skirt, leaving her clad in a flimsy camisole, and a half-slip.

Sue Ellen's eyes were blazing with a burning need for J.R., as he hovered over her. He moved his hand underneath her camisole, and she arched her back to him. J.R. kissed her chest, and held her tightly to him. Sue Ellen yielded to his demands. The more demanding J.R. became, the more willing she was to do his bidding. Their encounter culminated with J.R. begging for Sue Ellen to join him as he went over the edge - beyond reason, beyond his wildest dreams.

J.R. rolled off of her, and said, "God, Honey. We need to take more vacations, especially for the way you are in bed when we get back home!"

Sue Ellen put her hand to her chest, in mock shock, and said, "The way I am? What about the way you are? You act like a loved starved, sex-maniac, compared to me. You behave as if you've been deprived of sex for eons, Darlin'."

J.R. laughed, and said, "Hell, Sue Ellen, I'm just makin up for lost time. After all, you were out of my life for longer than I could count. You owe me, Honey."

Sue Ellen balked, "Is that right? Exactly what do I owe you, J.R.?"

J.R. sobered, and said, "You owe me the rest of our life together, Sugar. That is, if you still want to live with me as my live-in lover?"

Sue Ellen asked, "Isn't that the reason for all of my things bein' in our bedroom, J.R.?"

"You noticed that, huh?" He asked, hoping that she was amenable to his arrangements.

Sue Ellen smiled at him, and said, "Yes, I wondered what had taken you so long in the first place. I don't know, there's just somethin' about callin' this room our bedroom that's comforting to me."

J.R. played with a lock of her hair, admiring the way the sunlight amplified the different shades of blond.

He pulled Sue Ellen on top of him, and said, "Honey, It feels so right havin' you back home, here at Southfork, but more than that, it feels like home havin' you here in my arms. No other woman in this world could even come close to how comfortable I feel when I'm with you."

Sue Ellen smiled, as he continued, "I want you to know that I know how poorly I treated you before you left for London with Don, and I swear to you, on Daddy's grave, that I will cherish each second I'm given with you from here on out. I was a fool. I was

a stupid, arrogant bastard, but now I realize how much I love you. I never stopped lovin' you, Honey."

Sue Ellen's eyes filled with tears, as she tenderly kissed J.R. Her teardrops spilled onto his cheeks. He had said the words she wanted, and needed to hear years earlier. J.R. wiped at her tears, and kissed her trembling lips. She lowered her eyes, embarrassed by her emotional response.

J.R. lifted her head, and said, "Oh, Honey, please don't shy away from me. I love you for how freely you're able express your feelings. You wouldn't be you, if you held back."

Sue Ellen sniffled, and tried to smile. She lay her head against J.R.'s chest, while he ran his hand through her hair.

They lay in each other's arms, and were greeted with a momentary slumber, until they heard a knock on the bedroom door.

John Ross called out, "Hey, what's takin' you guys so long to unpack?"

Sue Ellen stifled her laughter, and J.R. said, "We'll be out in a minute son. Your Mamma was havin' a little trouble with her . . . uh, luggage."

Sue Ellen playfully slapped his shoulder, and said, "So, does that mean that you are my luggage, now?"

J.R. pondered her question, and said, "Yes, as a matter of fact, it does, 'cause if you ever think about leavin' me again, you won't be able to get very far without your luggage."

They laughed together, as they arose from the bed to shower and dress for their evening meal. Miss Ellie and Clayton were waiting for them when they came downstairs.

Miss Ellie and Clayton hugged J.R. and Sue Ellen, and welcomed them back from their trip.

Miss Ellie said, "Oh, Sue Ellen, you look positively radiant. How was Tuscany?"

Sue Ellen smiled, and said, "Thank you, Mis Ellie. Tuscany was beautiful, wasn't it J.R.?"

J.R. put his arm around Sue Ellen's waist, and said, "It was incredible, Mamma. The scenery wasn't too bad, either."

Sue Ellen poked J.R. in his rib cage with her elbow. She was shocked by his innuendo.

Miss Ellie said, "Oh, J.R. honestly, have you no shame? There are children in this house."

Clayton laughed and said, "You do look wonderful Sue Ellen. The time you two spent together seems to have agreed with both of you."

Teresa announced that dinner was ready. John Ross and Christopher raced downstairs, just as Bobby walked into the foyer. Bobby welcomed J.R. and Sue Ellen home, and told them that he would love to hear all about their trip to Italy after their meal.

J.R. listened, while Sue Ellen talked about their vacation. She told Miss Ellie about 'Madama Butterfly', and how moving the opera was to her. Bobby asked how the beaches were. Sue Ellen felt J.R's hand caress the back of her neck, and shivered in his arms.

J.R. kept his eyes focused on Sue Ellen, and said, "I wouldn't know, Bob. I wasn't payin' attention to anything, or anyone except Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen turned her head, and smiled at J.R. He reached for her hand, and kissed her fingertips. The exchange was not lost on anyone else, except Christopher. He wanted to go back to his bedroom, and play his favorite new video game. Bobby excused himself after their evening cocktails. He had a meeting in Houston the next morning, and wanted to get plenty of sleep before hand. Clayton reminded Miss Ellie about their plans to join Punk and Mavis Anderson in Austin for another cattle auction.

John Ross said, "Daddy, Mamma, I sure am glad you're back, and I really want to hear all about your trip, but would you mind if I went out for a couple of hours? I promised Ashley Devereaux that I would take her to see a movie at the new Cinemark Theater in Dallas."

Sue Ellen asked, "Who is Ashley Devereaux, and since when do you have permission to go out on a date?"

J.R. whispered into Sue Ellen's ear that if John Ross were allowed to leave, it would leave the two of them alone to talk, among other things.

John Ross rolled his eyes. He enjoyed the close relationship his parents shared, but this was too much, even for him. J.R. saw his reaction, and told him that he could leave.

Sue Ellen called out, "I want you back here before midnight, is that understood?"

John Ross yelled, "Yes, Mamma," as he hurried through the kitchen, and outside to his car.

J.R. waited until he heard the sound of John Ross' car pulling out of the driveway, before taking Sue Ellen into his arms, and kissing her. She lifted her hand to his chest, as he tightened his grip around her. His tongue touched her lips, and she opened her mouth to him.

Minutes later, he pulled away, and said, "I love you, Sugar. Welcome home."

Sue Ellen grinned at him, and said, "I love you, too, J.R. It's good to be back."

J.R. asked Sue Ellen to join him outside on the veranda. He pulled her by her hand, through the foyer, and into the kitchen. He opened the sliding glass patio door, and waited for her as she walked outside. Sue Ellen reached for his hand, and led him over to a swinging bench, near the edge of the swimming pool.

J.R put his arm around Sue Ellen's shoulder, and said, "I had no idea until yesterday, that you knew anything at all about the oil business, Sugar."

Sue Ellen said, "I paid attention to you when we were married, J.R. I learned from the best."

J.R. was flattered, and said, "I meant what I said about you becomin' my business partner, Sue Ellen. We'd make one hell of a team, don't you think?"

Sue Ellen said, "I think we're better suited for the bedroom than the boardroom, J.R."

J.R. said, "I'm serious, Honey. There wouldn't be an independent oil company in the entire state of Texas who could hold a candle to us if we went into business together."

Sue Ellen asked, "What about Valentine Lingerie? I can't do both."

J.R. said, "Well I don't see why not, Honey. Hell, Valentine Lingerie practically runs itself. You just spent two weeks in Italy, and didn't have a single problem with your company while you were gone."

Sue Ellen responded, "That was only two weeks, J.R. Who knows what might happen the other fifty remaining weeks out of the year?"

J.R. took her hands in his, and said, "I'm not askin' you to commit to a full-time partnership, you could be a silent partner, until you get your feet wet. Then when you have a better grasp of the business, maybe by then you'll be ready to sell your company, and join me on a full-time basis?"

Sue Ellen smiled at him, and said, "You make a very temptin' offer, J.R. Will you give me some time to think about it?"

J.R. said, "Take as long as you'd like. In the meantime, you've got more important things to worry about."

Sue Ellen asked, "Like what?"

J.R. grinned, and said, "Like how quickly I can get you upstairs, and make love to you, before John Ross gets back home."

Sue Ellen stood up from the swing, and winked at J.R. She lifted the skirt of her gown so she wouldn't trip, and said, "I'll race ya back upstairs."

J.R. quickly followed after her, and yelled, "Damn, it's good to be back home . . . "


	2. Alliances, Part 2

Alliances

Part 2

Sue Ellen sat on a chaise lounge on the veranda, next to the pool. She was reading the business section of the Dallas Morning News. J.R.'s invitation for her to join him as a silent partner in his new oil company had intrigued her. She wanted to be better informed, just in case she accepted his offer. She quickly set the paper down, when J.R. walked outside.

He walked over to her, and glanced at the bathing suit she wore. It was a black bandeau suit with cutout sides, and high-cut legs. She left the straps untied, to eliminate tan lines. J.R. was excited the instant he saw her.

He said, "Good Mornin', Sugar, you look downright fetchin' in that suit, Honey."

Sue Ellen removed her sunglasses, and said, "Mornin', Darlin'. How did you sleep?"

J.R. said, "Not very well, I guess that I'm still not used to the time change."

Sue Ellen sighed, and said, "I know what you mean. I got tired of tryin' to sleep, and came out here to get a little sun."

J.R. noticed the folded newspaper on the foot of the chaise, and asked, "What are you readin', Sue Ellen?"

Sue Ellen said, "Oh, just a little bit of the Mornin' news. Why don't you go put on your swim trunks, and join me for a swim?"

J.R. picked up the newspaper, and was pleased to discover that Sue Ellen had been reading the business section.

He smirked at her, and said, "Catchin' up on some business news, huh?"

Sue Ellen reached for the paper in his hand, and defensively said, "No, I just wanted somethin' to read, and grabbed the first thing I could find."

J.R. grinned at her. He knew that his offer for Sue Ellen to become his business partner had made an impression on her. He dropped the newspaper back on the foot of the chaise lounge, and leaned over to kiss Sue Ellen. She tilted her head back to accept his kiss. His hand lingered on her shoulder, and she inhaled the heady aroma on his cologne. She loved the way he smelled when he wore Bulgari cologne for men. The refreshing oriental woodsy fragrance of the cologne blended with rosewood, peppers and musk, combined with watery and spicy notes was perfect for daytime wear, and smelled delicious on J.R.

J.R. said, "Don't go away, Sugar. I'll be right back."

Sue Ellen watched as J.R. walked back inside the house. God, how she wanted him, she thought. Her mind traveled back to their first night in Tuscany, when J.R. made love to her on the balcony of their villa. She closed her eyes, savoring the memory of how incredible it felt when J.R. took her. She remembered the look in his eyes when he saw her nude body under the stars. His eyes were dark with lust. She fanned herself with her hand, to help diffuse the heat from her thoughts, before they consumed her.

J.R. returned, as Sue Ellen dove into the swimming pool. He stared at her, as she cut a swath through the water. She was graceful, even while swimming.

He muttered to himself, "You are one lucky bastard, J.R."

Sue Ellen lifted her head out of the pool near the stairs. She reached out her hand for J.R. to join her in the water. He stepped down the stairs, and sat on the bottom step. He pulled Sue Ellen into his arms, and brushed her dripping wet hair away from her eyes. She grinned at him, and pursed her lips for a kiss. J.R. put his hand at the back of her head, and pulled her to him. His lips were warm, and his tongue teased at her mouth, urging her to open her mouth to him. He pulled her on top of his lap, and continued kissing her. He was becoming aroused, as she shifted her weight on him.

J.R. pulled away from her, and said, "You're startin' somethin', Sugar. I hope you're up to finishin' it?"

"I'm up for whatever you can dish out, Darlin'," she purred.

Sue Ellen stood up, and brushed against his arm with her leg, as she walked over to the chaise lounge, and picked up her towel. J.R. turned around, and climbed out of the pool. Sue Ellen handed him a towel, while she finished patting her skin dry.

J.R. placed the towel around his shoulders, and said, "You won't have to take the time to dry off, Honey. I've got somethin' planned for you that's much more important."

J.R. put his arm around Sue Ellen's shoulder, as they walked into the house. He opened the bedroom door for her, and watched her walk into the bedroom. The high-cut leg opening of her bathing suit added a few more inches to her sleek, long legs. Sue Ellen's hips moved seductively from side to side, as she walked past J.R. A deep sigh escaped him as Sue Ellen purposely brushed her hand against his thigh. He closed the door, and locked the doorknob. He reached his hand out, and caught Sue Ellen around her waist. He dragged her to him with one swift pull of his arm.

Sue Ellen gasped, as her body impacted against his chest. J.R. gripped her around her waist, and voraciously kissed her neck. He moved his hands up her torso, stopping at the curve of her breasts. Sue Ellen's sharp intake of breath told J.R. that he had her full attention. He moved his hands to her breasts, and she whimpered, unable to control her heated reaction to his touch. She was dizzy with desire for him, and leaned against him.

J.R. continued kissing Sue Ellen, marauding her mouth with his ravenous need for her. Her legs were weak, and her stomach was aching with longing for him. He lifted her into his arms, and carried her to the bed. He wasted no time in removing his swimming trunks, and Sue Ellen's eyes widened, as he stood over her in all his glory. He lowered himself on top of her, and rolled the bandeau top of her bathing suit over her full breasts.

J.R. tried to speak, but his words caught in his throat as his eyes glanced over Sue Ellen's supple body. He leered at her, as his eyes swept over her from head to toe. He rapidly took her, as she cried out his name while she pressed her hips against him. J.R. thrust his hips into her. Sue Ellen clawed at his shoulders with her fingernails. He winced from the pain she had inflicted. J.R. continued his undulations, as she writhed beneath him. His skilled and deliberate movements drove her to the brink of a wildly spinning vortex. J.R. bit at his bottom lip, as he was swept away by an ardent wave. He collapsed against her chest, and she put her arms around him, and whispered into his ear.

Sue Ellen softly said, "God, J.R., you, are so good."

J.R. turned his head to face her, and kissed her cheek. He didn't have enough strength to speak, but the look in his eyes spoke volumes. The deep blue pools of his eyes were overflowing with raw emotion, and bore into her very soul. She gently kissed him, as he closed his eyes, and gave into exhaustion. Sue Ellen held J.R. in her arms, lightly caressing his back with her hands. His slow and even breathing told her that J.R. had fallen asleep in her arms. She kissed his cheek, and carefully rolled him off of her, not wanting to disturb his slumber.

Sue Ellen lay on her side, watching J.R. sleep. He wore a smile on his face, and she was fascinated by it. She studied his appearance, searing the impression of his features into her memory. She knew each line on his face, from his emphatically arched eyebrows, to his strong jaw. She knew the way his eyelashes felt, when they brushed against her cheeks during a kiss. She could tell what kind of mood was in from simply looking into his eyes. She knew J.R. better than he knew himself, but lately she noticed details about his appearance, his behavior, and his mannerisms she hadn't noticed before. If she doubted her true feelings for J.R., she didn't now. She loved him so deeply, that she ached for him when she wasn't with him. Sue Ellen wondered if J.R. felt as she did? Time would tell, she supposed. She gingerly rose from the bed, and tiptoed into the bathroom to take a shower.

Sue Ellen was styling her hair when she heard J.R. calling for her.

She walked into the bedroom, and said, "I'm right here, Darlin'. Is anything the matter?"

J.R. looked at her. She was wearing her bathrobe. The neckline of the robe was open, revealing a hint of her décolletage.

J.R. eyed her wickedly, and said in a deep voice, "Come over here, Sue Ellen."

She looked at him and asked, "Is that an order, Darlin'?"

J.R. chuckled at her response, and said, "No, but it is a request. Please?"

Sue Ellen said, "That's better."

She walked over to the bed, and he reached for her hand. He tried to pull her down to the bed, but she resisted.

She said, "I can't believe you, J.R. You are unappeasable. Don't you ever get enough?"

He grinned and said, "I'll never get enough of you, Honey."

Sue Ellen acquiesced, and sat next to him on the bed. J.R. pulled her down so she lay stretched out across his chest.

He touched a wayward lock of her hair, and asked, "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Sue Ellen said, "Not in the past few minutes…"

J.R. pulled her to him, wanting to kiss her.

Sue Ellen stopped him and said, "J.R., it's almost noon. I'm famished."

J.R. said, "I'm hungry, too, Honey. I just want a little kiss from you, if it's not too much to ask?"

Sue Ellen leaned forward, as J.R. lunged at her mouth. His hands moved down her back, and rested on her hips.

She said, "Uh-uh, J.R.," as his hands started to move toward her derriere.

J.R. gave her a sullen look, and said, "Fine, but we'll resume this later on, Sugar. At the rate we're goin, you might have your debt to me paid off by the time we're great-grandparents."

Sue Ellen laughed, and said, "Get in the shower, J.R."

She finished styling her hair, and applied some make-up to her suntanned face. She dressed in a lavender colored shift, and a pair of flats.

J.R. was singing in the shower, and Sue Ellen could barely contain her laughter. It's a good thing he's a successful oilman, because his career as a singer would prove hopeless, she mused. J.R. turned off the water, and opened the shower door. She Ellen turned her head, afraid that if she saw his face that she would burst into laughter, because of his attempt at singing. J.R. could tell that she had been laughing, and swatted at her with the towel.

He said, "Exactly what is it that you find so damn amusin', Sue Ellen?"

Sue Ellen averted her eyes, and giggled at him, saying, "It's a good thing you're a much better lover than you are a singer, J.R. Otherwise, we'd have a big problem on our hands."

J.R. said, "Is that right? Well, Miss Texas, you're gonna have to show me what you mean by that."

He pulled Sue Ellen into his arms, and kissed her. His face was wet from the shower, and the moisture from his skin, and the humidity in the bathroom caused the loose waves in her hair to curl into tight ringlets.

J.R. pulled away from her, after his kiss, and said, "I don't care if I'm a good singer or not, Sugar. You've already convinced me that I'm a good lover."

Sue Ellen tried her best to sound serious, and said, "I wouldn't say that you're a good lover, J.R."

He looked disappointed, and said, "I thought you said . . . "

Sue Ellen interrupted him, saying, "What I meant to say was that you are the best lover I've ever had."

J.R. dressed, and invited Sue Ellen to drive into Dallas for a romantic lunch for two . . .


	3. Alliances, Part 3

Alliances

Part 3

J.R. took Sue Ellen to the Dallas Four Season's Resort and Club for lunch. The Café on the Green, patterned after the world-renowned Tavern on the Green in New York City, offered a small, but masterful menu in a sophisticated setting. The café looked out over grassy wooded vistas. The pleasant greenery would be visible to most of the café's patrons. The dining area formed a curved space under a high, glass ceiling, dimly lit to heighten its mysterious mood, but bright enough to rescue the food from potential questions about the foods authenticity. The entryway art was of gallery quality, a rare combination of good taste on the wall, and in the menu items.

J.R. and Sue Ellen followed their hostess past long pale drapes, dark rattan chairs, and marble table tops to a dimly lit table in the back of the café. The hostess informed them that their waiter would be with them shortly.

J.R. pulled out Sue Ellen's chair, and helped her slide her chair under the table.

Sue Ellen said, "Thank you, J.R. I don't believe I've ever eaten here, before."

J.R. smiled at her, and said, "Well then, Sugar. You're in for quite a treat. They offer a Black Angus Beef Carpaccio appetizer that is out of this world."

Sue Ellen licked her lips, and said, "Mmm, sounds delicious. I'm starvin'."

Their waiter approached their table and inquired about their choice of beverage. J.R. ordered iced tea for himself and Sue Ellen. The waiter told them that he would return promptly with their tea.

J.R. reached across the table for Sue Ellen's hand.

He said, "Your bronzed skin is positively glowin' in that dress, Sue Ellen. That color suits you, Honey."

Sue Ellen glanced down at her dress and said, "Thank you, J.R. I don't know what I did to deserve all your praise, but I certainly am enjoyin' it."

J.R. looked over the menu, and asked, "What sounds good for lunch?"

Sue Ellen said, "Everything, I'm so hungry I think I'd like to order appetizers and lunch."

J.R. grinned at her, and said, "Whatever you'd like, Sugar. I'm on the menu, too."

Sue Ellen shook her head, laughing at his openness. She liked the new J.R., a lot.

She winked at J.R., and said, "Ooh, that sounds like an excellent dessert choice to me."

J.R. chuckled at her off-color comment.

He said, "I think I'll have the oven roasted Tandoori marinated rack of lamb with the Marsala spaghetti squash in the Kaffir-lime reduction."

Sue Ellen's eyes widened, and she said, "The name of that dish is a mouthful. I can just imagine what the food looks like."

J.R. asked, "What would you like, Sugar?"

Sue Ellen deliberated for a minute or two, then said, "I think I'll have the Thai flavored rock shrimp with Soba noodles and asparagus in the orange-ginger reduction."

J.R. relayed their menu choices to their waiter, and thanked him for taking their order.

Sue Ellen glanced around the restaurant, noticeably taken with the massive arrangement of bamboo stalks lining the interior walls. The bamboo reminded her of a trip she had taken to Hong Kong years before, when she and J.R. were married. She had a distant look in her eyes, and J.R. tried in vain to get her attention. He wondered what she was thinking about.

J.R. increased the tone of his voice, and said, "Sue Ellen? I asked you a question. What were you thinkin' about just now?"

Sue Ellen snapped out of her reverie, and said, "I'm sorry, J.R. Nothing really, I think my blood sugar is low."

The waiter delivered their meals, and asked if there was anything else they required. J.R. looked at Sue Ellen.

She shook her head, and said, "No, this looks perfect. Thank you."

Sue Ellen devoured her meal, gracefully, but expediently. J.R. took his time, savoring each bite. He offered some of his meal to Sue Ellen, but she declined his offer.

She politely said, "No, thank you, Darlin'. If I eat any more, I'll burst."

J.R. asked, "Does that mean you don't want dessert?"

Sue Ellen grinned at him and said, "On the contrary, J.R. I'm savin' room for _dessert _when we get back home."

J.R. laughed appreciatively. She was becoming as wanton, and outspoken as he was.

Their waiter returned as J.R. pushed his plate aside, and wiped at his mouth with the cloth napkin.

The waiter asked, "Will there be anything else?"

J.R. looked at Sue Ellen to see if she wanted something from the menu for dessert.

She said, "No thank you. I couldn't eat another bite."

Their waiter handed J.R. the check, and J.R. handed the waiter his credit card. The waiter walked away to process the transaction, and returned to collect J.R.'s signature on the credit card voucher. J.R. included a generous tip in the tab. J.R. stood up from the table to help Sue Ellen out of her chair.

He placed his hand around her waist, as they walked out of the café.

J.R. asked, "How would you like to walk off that meal before we drive back to Southfork?"

Sue Ellen said, "Yes, I'd love to. What did you have in mind?"

J.R. said, "Let's take a walk through the Arbor Hills Nature Preserve."

Sue Ellen was surprised by his suggestion. J.R. wasn't an outdoorsy type person. He preferred his recreational pursuits in the confines of a bedroom.

She shrugged her shoulders, and said, "Let's go."

J.R. reached for Sue Ellen's hand, as they walked toward the park. The two-mile pathway surrounding the park was connected through a series of bridges and ramps leading to a covered pavilion. The park offered a tranquil setting for escaping a hectic afternoon.

Sue Ellen glanced at J.R.; he was smiling, and had a far-off look in his eyes. She wondered what he was plotting.

She asked, "J.R. what are you thinkin' about?"

J.R. smiled, and said, "I was thinkin' about you becomin' my silent partner."

Sue Ellen stopped walking, and said, "J.R., I told you, I needed some time to think about your offer. I still have to interview a new fabric buyer, and find a model for my high-end lingerie line. The last thing I have on my mind right now is the oil business."

J.R. could tell from the steadily increasing pitch in her voice that she was going off on a tangent.

He said, "Now, Honey, calm down. I didn't say that to upset you. I just think it'd be good for business, and wonderful for our relationship if we had the opportunity to work together full-time."

Sue Ellen said, "I don't know, J.R. aren't you the least bit worried about familiarity breedin' contempt?"

J.R. said, "No, of course not. I guarantee you we'd both be too busy to be gettin' on each other's nerves. Besides, I'd much rather take you on business trips with me than going alone. Think of all the fun we could have when it's just the two of us after hours?"

Sue Ellen nudged him with her elbow, saying, "J.R. Ewing, you are incorrigible."

J.R. said, "You bring it out of me, Sugar. I can't stop thinkin' about all sorts of lascivious thoughts when I think about you."

Sue Ellen gasped in mock-shock, and asked, "Are you blamin' me for your disgustin' mind?"

J.R. chuckled, and said, "Well, if you weren't such a sexually charged woman, I wouldn't be thinkin' about makin' love to you day and night. Hell, I could have a full-time job just contemplatin' what I could do to you if I had you alone for five minutes, not to mention what we could do for the rest of our lives."

Sue Ellen winked at him, and put her arm around his waist. He pulled her into his arms, and kissed her. She closed her eyes, wanting the way she felt when he held her in his arms to last forever. He made her feel safe and secure, but more importantly, she felt loved. She had spent too many years questioning J.R.'s love for her, sometimes with cause, mostly because of her own insecurities. Now, she knew without question that J.R. truly loved her, and wanted only her.

J.R. kissed the top of her head, and said, "I don't know about you, Sugar, but I'm ready to go back home."

Sue Ellen said, "So am I, J.R. Thank you very much for a pleasant afternoon."

J.R. said, "The day ain't over yet, Sugar."

Sue Ellen knew what J.R. meant, and she smiled at him. She enjoyed their lovemaking, probably more than she should. J.R. certainly seemed to enjoy himself. J.R. whistled, as they walked back to the parking lot. He was in a hurry to get back to Southfork.

J.R. rested his hand on Sue Ellen's knee as he drove the car onto the freeway heading toward Braddock.

Sue Ellen touched his hand on her knee, and said, "I love you, J.R."

J.R. squeezed her hand, and said, "I love you, too Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen leaned into his shoulder, as J.R. pushed on the gas pedal to increase the speed of the car. He was anxious to get home …


	4. Alliances, Part 4

Alliances

Part 4

J.R. dressed for dinner in a hand-cut, custom-made, Merino wool black suit with a chalk stripe, tailored exclusively by the Robert Tallbot men's clothier in Highland Park Village in Dallas. He wore a crisp white Oxford cotton shirt underneath his suit jacket. He opted to wear a tie with alternating, thin silver and black stripes. He cut a very dashing figure as he waited while Sue Ellen finished dressing.

Sue Ellen walked out of the bathroom wearing a black crepe, slip gown with a black beaded Chantilly lace inset at the sweep. The plunging deep-v neckline was the perfect framework for a simple diamond pendant. The gown fit her like a glove, and the sweeping hemline fell across the floor like a royal robe, giving her the appearance of gliding as she moved across the floor. He hair was pulled back in a bun, and lent to the dramatic display of her three-Carat diamond earrings that J.R. had given to her.

J.R. was unable to contain his smile, and said, "You look ravishing, Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen lowered her eyes, as a flush of red spread across her face.

She said, "Thank you, J.R. You look very handsome, yourself."

J.R. held out his arm for her, as he opened the door to go downstairs for their evening meal. He leaned against her, as she took his arm, and wrapped her hand around his forearm. John Ross grinned when he saw his parents. They presented the image of a blissfully happy couple, very much in love.

They walked downstairs to join the rest of the family in the parlor before dinner. Bobby would be arriving late. He had a meeting with an investment banker that was taking longer than he had anticipated. J.R. smiled at Miss Ellie and Clayton, as he and Sue Ellen walked into the parlor. Clayton stood up tall and straight upon seeing how exquisite Sue Ellen looked in her evening gown.

Clayton said, "You look lovely, Sue Ellen. You must be very proud, J.R."

J.R. possessively held his arm around Sue Ellen's waist, and said, "I am very proud, Clayton. I consider myself a very lucky man to be given another chance with the love of my life."

Sue Ellen gazed into J.R.'s eyes. His eyes were dark, and his tone of voice was sincere. His words had moved her, and she asked to be excused momentarily.

J.R. watched as she walked out of the room. He excused himself to see if Sue Ellen was feeling all right.

Sue Ellen stood by the stairs in the foyer. She was gently dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

J.R. touched her arm, and asked, "Honey, did I say somethin' wrong?"

Sue Ellen shook her head from side to side, and said, "No, J.R. You just said the most eloquent and heartfelt comment I've ever heard you say."

J.R. smiled solemnly and pulled Sue Ellen into his arms. He wiped at her tears with his fingers, being careful not to smear her mascara.

Sue Ellen softly said, "I'm sorry, J.R. I don't know why I 'm havin' such a hard time controllin' my emotions lately."

J.R. said, "You don't have to apologize, Sugar. These past couple of months have brought about changes for both of us."

Sue Ellen said, "Thank you for understandin', Darlin'."

They walked back into the parlor. John Ross handed his Mamma a club soda, and asked his Daddy what he would like to drink.

J.R. said, "If you're pourin', son, I'll take a club soda, too."

Miss Ellie and Clayton looked surprised. They were not aware that J.R. had been advised by his physician to consider giving up alcoholic beverages. His life might well depend on it, at the rate he had been drinking.

Sue Ellen asked Miss Ellie if she and Clayton enjoyed the cattle auction in Austin.

Miss Ellie said, "It was very noisy, and you couldn't hear the auctioneer, but we bought several head, and Clayton thinks that we should be set for the herd, for the time being."

Clayton winked at Sue Ellen, and said, "Ellie really knows her livestock. She helped me choose which cattle to bid on, and which ones to avoid."

J.R. was oblivious to the conversations taking place around him. He was preoccupied with Sue Ellen's appearance. She carried herself with the utmost dignity, elegance and grace. She was refined and articulate, and the epitome of the belle of the ball in his eyes. Sue Ellen could feel him staring at her, and turned to look at him. The look in his eyes was enough to take her breath away.

Sue Ellen stiffened as he touched the bare skin on her back. His hand was warm, and fueled her reaction to his intense gaze.

Teresa announced that their meal was ready to be served.

The family went into the parlor for after-dinner drinks, and conversation.

J.R. said, "Sue Ellen and I won't be joining you for drinks. We have another engagement in Dallas."

Sue Ellen flashed J.R. a surprised look. He hadn't mentioned anything to her about an after dinner engagement.

Sue Ellen waited until she and J.R. were outside before asking, "Where on earth are you takin' me, J.R.?"

J.R. opened the passenger door of his Cadillac Allante' and waited as she stepped inside. He walked around the front of the car, and opened the driver's side door. He climbed inside, and placed the key into the ignition. He was humming a made-up tune, and didn't answer Sue Ellen's question.

Sue Ellen was insistent, and said, "J.R. Ewing, I asked you a question. Where are we goin'?"

J.R. had reserved seats for two at the Dallas Symphony Orchestra's premiere of its' newest, and youngest Conductor, Andrew Litton. Mr. Litton had previously been a student at Julliard. Sue Ellen had followed his career from his days as a music student. She had no idea that J.R. knew of her interest in Andrew Litton, only her appreciation of the Dallas Symphony Orchestra over the years. The Orchestra would be playing their rendition of Ronald Catalbiano's score of Preludes, Fanfares and Toccatas for Orchestra.

J.R. escorted Sue Ellen through the lobby of the Myerson Symphony Center, which opened its doors to the artistic public on September 6, 1989. World-renowned architect I.M. Pei designed the building with the assistance of acoustician, Russell Johnson. Pei's design combined basic geometric shapes, with a rectangular concert hall, set at an angle with the square outer walls. Segments of circles also enclosed the building.

The details of the concert hall was designed to make the acoustics as perfect as possible for orchestral music. The heating and air-conditioning systems were located separately to avoid machinery vibrations. The canopy over the stage could be raised or lowered to enhance sound quality. Double sets of doors stood at each entrance. The seats were covered in mohair, and the walls were covered in African cherry wood. The 30,000 square feet interior hall floors were formed of Italian travertine marble.

Sue Ellen felt a rush of excitement, as the sound of the Orchestra tuning their instruments could be heard from the lobby.

J.R. placed his hand at the small of her back and said, "You look too beautiful this evening to spend it talkin' with the family at Southfork."

Sue Ellen leaned against J.R.'s shoulder, and whispered, "I love you, J.R. Thank you for the wonderful surprise," as the lobby lights flickered, signaling the patrons to take their seats in the concert hall.

J.R. turned around to escort Sue Ellen into the concert hall, and bumped into Cliff Barnes and Marilee Stone. J.R. was ready to apologize for not watching where he was going, but he chose not to upon seeing Cliff and Marilee.

Cliff glanced at Sue Ellen, and said, "You're looking wonderful Sue Ellen. Your trip to Italy looks like it did wonders for you, excluding your taste in escorts."

J.R. was about to tell Cliff off when Sue Ellen said, "Please, J.R., allow me. Cliff, You should be ashamed of yourself, bringin' someone as trashy as Ms. Stone to a concert hall as elegant as this. You know how difficult it is for her to keep quiet when the lights go down."

Marilee screeched, "You bitch!" as she reached out her hand to strike at Sue Ellen.

J.R. stepped in between Marilee and Sue Ellen, and barked, "Barnes, take out this trash, or I will. You might as well join her curbside, while you're at it."

Cliff stood next to Marilee with his mouth gaping, unable to think of a snappy retort.

J.R. said, "Tsk, tsk, Marilee. Your poor, departed husband Seth must be rollin' over in his grave. Then again, maybe you were the reason he decided to end his disappointin' life in the first place. God only knows how he stood livin' with you for as long as he did."

Sue Ellen covered her mouth to avoid laughing out loud at Cliff and Marilee, as J.R. said, "Come on, Sugar, we've got a concert to attend."

The crowded concert hall was overflowing with photographers, and members of the press, eager for the first shot at photographs of the Symphony's new conductor. The lights dimmed, as the first movement of the musical piece began a crosscut snarling cacophony, combined with rhythmic athleticism. The prelude sections wove slow string melodies with quietly exotic excursions in the winds, and high-pitched rattles in the percussions, similar to an electronic whine. The Dallas Symphony Orchestra never sounded more sleek or pure as in the treacherous and dynamic showpiece they played.

Sue Ellen would tightly squeeze J.R.'s hand as the tempo of the music increased, and lean against him when the music slowed. The finely tuned sounds from the cellos and bases sounded like an angelic choir, as the piece hit home its powerful conclusion.

J.R. thought about their earlier confrontation in the lobby with Cliff and Marilee. He would never understand why Cliff would make such a dubious effort at seeming cultured. How could a man who ate leftover Chinese food right out of the box from a greasy, neighborhood restaurant ever hope to aspire to become socially respected and accepted?

J.R. muttered, "Barnes, you jackass."

Sue Ellen leaned closer to J.R., and said, "What, J.R?" I couldn't understand what you just said."

J.R. tried to cover up his expletive, and said, "I said, that was tremendous. That piece was tremendous."

Sue Ellen could tell when he was placating her, and smirked at him.

The remainders of the musical pieces were traditional orchestra fare, much to the delight of the audience in attendance. The conductor and his orchestra received a fifteen-minute standing ovation at the end of the evening. J.R. waited until the majority of the concert's patrons had left the concert hall, before pulling Sue Ellen into his arms for a long-awaited kiss. Sue Ellen opened her mouth to J.R. His unrelenting tongue filled her mouth, as his hands roamed over her back. Sue Ellen could feel his arousal as he hugged her tightly to him.

J.R. released her, and cleared his throat, saying, "I have another surprise for you, Sugar."

Sue Ellen asked, "What else could be better than this concert?"

J.R. pulled a door pass-card out of the interior pocket of his suit jacket, and said, "A suite at the Hyatt Regency Dallas."

Sue Ellen grinned at him seductively, and said, "You've thought of everything, haven't you?"

J.R. chuckled and said, "I'm anxious for you to have your dessert, Honey."

They were the last two people left standing in the deserted concert hall. J.R. took Sue Ellen's hand as he led her into the lobby.

Their evening together was just beginning…


	5. Alliances, Part 5

Alliances

Part 5

The drive from the Myerson Symphony Center to the Hyatt Regency Dallas was less than five miles, but it may as well have been a trip across the entire state of Texas. J.R. ached for Sue Ellen, and his appetite for her was unrelenting. His desire for her had been heightened by the way she caustically tore down Cliff Barnes and Marilee Stone earlier that evening. The words she used were straight out of the J.R. Ewing handbook. Her words were scathing, but in a subtle way. J.R. recalled the enraged look on Marilee's face when Sue Ellen reminded Cliff how difficult it would be to keep Marilee quiet when the lights went down, an off-hand reference to Marilee's obnoxious and often reprehensible behavior, not to mention her outspoken comments both public, and private.

Sue Ellen seductively rubbed her hand up and down J.R.'s thigh as he drove to the hotel.

J.R.'s voice was deep with lust when he said, "God, Sugar, I can't tell you what your touch does to me. I could pull this car off to a secluded part of the road, and make love to you right now, if I thought we could get away with it."

Sue Ellen breathlessly said, "We'd better hurry and get to the hotel then, wouldn't you agree?"

The Hyatt Regency Dallas was a convention hotel located in the West End District of Dallas. The property was connected with Reunion Tower. It was a fifty-story building famous for it's lighted geodesic dome. Hyatt's signature glass elevators offered a view of a light-filled atrium, in addition to a twenty-foot stone waterfall fountain at the lobby entrance.

J.R. drove his Cadillac Allante' into the valet parking area in front of the entrance to the hotel. The valet parking attendant opened the door for Sue Ellen, while J.R. quickly walked around the front of the car to hand his keys to the valet's attendant. J.R. put his arm around Sue Ellen's waist, and escorted her into the hotel. They walked at a frenzied pace through the elegant hotel lobby toward the elevators. J.R. gave Sue Ellen an impassioned gaze as they waited for the elevator doors to open. Sue Ellen leaned her body against J.R., anxious for what awaited her inside the hotel room.

J.R. pulled Sue Ellen into his embrace as the elevator doors closed. He reached his hand up over his head, and pushed aside the security camera inside the elevator. He hungrily kissed Sue Ellen, leaving her dizzy and out of breath. The elevator doors opened on the twenty-eighth floor of the luxurious hotel. J.R. reached his hand into the interior pocket of his jacket, and pulled out the door pass-card to the Presidential Suite. J.R. wanted nothing to interfere with his plans, and having the pass-card ready would expedite his mission. He inserted the card into the bar code reader on the entry panel. The green light flashed, and J.R. opened the door.

Sue Ellen slowly walked past J.R. into the hotel room. She glanced around the lavishly decorated hotel room. The decor was contemporary with fabrics in subtle greens, and ecru, and featured a frosted glass door leading to the bathroom with its marble topped vanity, sleek chrome fixtures, tiled floors and curved shower rods. She turned her head, as she heard J.R. close and lock the door. Sue Ellen climbed the staircase to the second floor of the suite, to the master bedroom. J.R. followed after her, running his hand along the brass railing leading upstairs, and stopped when he reached the second floor.

J.R. said, "Sue Ellen . . . "

Sue Ellen turned her head over her shoulder, and gave J.R. a sensuous stare, waiting for him to make the next move. J.R. bridged the distance between them with a few short steps. He pulled Sue Ellen to him, and lunged at her neck with his mouth. She inhaled as his teeth bit at the delicate skin at the base of her collar bone. J.R. slid his hand underneath one of the straps of Sue Ellen's evening gown. Sue Ellen turned her head into J.R.'s kisses. J.R. lifted her trembling body into his arms, and carried her over to the king-sized bed. He lowered her on top of the mattress, and removed his jacket. Sue Ellen glanced at the jacket as it fell to the floor.

J.R. lifted his hands to his tie, loosening it, and pulling it over his head, as he leaned over Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen lifted her hand to J.R.'s crisp, white dress shirt. The fabric was soft, and smooth to the touch. She could feel his body heat emanating through the fabric. J.R. lifted her hand to his mouth, and kissed her fingers. Sue Ellen watched as his lips caressed each manicured fingernail individually. J.R. lifted his shirt over his head, not wanting to waste precious time by undoing the buttons. His hand moved up the bodice of Sue Ellen's gown. His touch felt as if it would burn her skin through the filmy fabric of her gown. J.R. covered her mouth with kisses, as she moved her body underneath him.

J.R. stood up from the bed, and removed her gown, revealing a lacy, black strapless brassiere. She wore a garter belt attached to lace-trimmed, black thigh-high stockings. J.R. pulled off one of her high heeled shoes, and rubbed his hand down her foot. He kissed at her ankle, and she closed her eyes. She tilted her head back, as his hand traveled up her stocking clad leg. J.R. slowly moved his hand from Sue Ellen's ankle to her calf, then to her knee. He kissed the inside of her knee, and she gasped. She gripped the mattress' coverlet in her fingers, as J.R.'s hand continued its path down her leg, until his hand reached the lace-trimmed top of her thigh-high stocking, J.R. twisted the garter belt closure between his thumb and fore-finger, and the closure snapped open. J.R. placed Sue Ellen's leg on his shoulder, and removed the shoe from her other foot. He rubbed her toes with his hand.

Sue Ellen throatily said, "Oh, J.R., I want you . . . "

J.R. kept Sue Ellen waiting. His eyes never left their rapt focus on her face. He held her seductive gaze while he teased and tantalized her mercilessly. He slowly moved his hand to her heel, and kissed the inside of her ankle, tracing his thumb where his lips had been. He moved both of his hands over her calf muscle, and bent her knee, as he reached one hand toward her garter belt. He placed one finger underneath the lacy trim at the top of the thigh-high stocking. Sue Ellen moved her leg from his shoulder, and touched J.R.'s chest with her toes. She let her toes travel from the thatch of silver hair on his chest down to his chiseled stomach muscles.

J.R. reached for her foot, and shook his head, saying, "No, not yet."

Sue Ellen's voice was barely audible when she said, "J.R, please? I...I can't wait."

J.R. hovered over Sue Ellen, as she watched his trousers slide over the side of the bed. J.R. touched her shoulders, and stared into her eyes, searching for a look that mirrored his own overpowering desire. Sue Ellen arched her back, as J.R. took her. His hand swept over her torso, leaving her writhing underneath him. Their hips met, as J.R. called out her name. He repeated her name over and over, as he increased the pace of his rhythmic gyrations. Sue Ellen was lost in the thunderous sound of his voice, as he cried out, then collapsed against her chest.

J.R. tightly held Sue Ellen in his arms. She became his reason for living at that very instant. She was the only woman in the world that he wanted, or wanted to be with. Sue Ellen gently kissed the side of his neck, inhaling the intricate mixture of the aroma of his cologne, and the raw essence of his masculinity. She closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply. J.R. rolled off of her, and hugged her to his side. They were met with gratifying slumber.

J.R. awoke to find Sue Ellen wearing a robe, standing outside on the balcony. He climbed out of the bed, and put on one of the hotel's guest robes, and walked over toward Sue Ellen. He put his arms around her, and kissed her cheek.

"Good Morning, Darlin'," she said.

She lifted her hands and rubbed them over J.R.'s arms. She leaned into him, and asked, "Did you sleep well?"

J.R. said, "Mmm-hmm. How did you sleep?"

Sue Ellen kissed his arm, and said, "I always sleep very well when I'm in your arms."

J.R. turned Sue Ellen around, and said, "Last night was amazing, Sugar. You looked so beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of you all evening. Then when we got here, I couldn't help myself."

Sue Ellen grinned at him, and said, "Oh, but you did help yourself, didn't you, Darlin'? You were amazing, J.R. I'm still shakin', and my knees are weak."

J.R. said, "I don't know about you, Honey, but I worked up quite an appetite. I think I'll call room service and order breakfast. Is there anything special that you'd like me to order?"

Sue Ellen said, "I'm starvin'. Why don't you surprise me, J.R.?"

Sue Ellen followed J.R. back inside the hotel room. She sat down on one of the overstuffed chairs in the parlor of the suite, and pulled her legs underneath her. J.R. looked at her, and smiled, as he waited for room service to respond to his call. J.R. ordered breakfast for two which consisted of a variety of fresh fruit, fluffy pancakes covered with whipped butter and hot maple syrup, and a pot of freshly brewed coffee.

Sue Ellen asked, "Did they say how long it would take before we get our food? My stomach is growlin' like crazy."

J.R. laughed out loud at her comment. His stomach was rumbling and he was surprised that she couldn't hear it. J.R. walked over by Sue Ellen to sit on one of the chairs, when he heard room service knocking on the door.

Sue Ellen said, "I'm very impressed, that didn't take them long at all."

J.R. opened the door, and watched as an older, grey-haired gentleman pushed a serving cart into the room. J.R. reached into the pocket of his jacket, and removed a twenty-dollar bill. He handed it to the gentleman, and thanked him for his prompt response. J.R. closed the hotel room door, as the man walked out. J.R. wheeled the cart over to the table, and lifted the sterling silver covers off of the two food trays.

Sue Ellen inhaled, and said, "That smells wonderful, J.R."

Sue Ellen poured coffee for both of them, while J.R. placed the trays on a dining table large enough to serve ten people. Sue Ellen sat down at the table next to J.R. and lifted her coffee mug.

She said, "A toast to new alliances."

J.R. lifted his coffee mug, and tapped it against the side of Sue Ellen's coffee mug, and said, "I'll drink to that, Sugar."

They quickly finished eating, and decided to take a shower to freshen up before driving back to Southfork. Sue Ellen glanced at her reflection in the floor length mirror in the master bath. Her hair was disheveled, and she frowned at her reflection.

She said, "I look dreadful, I'm a mess."

J.R. said, "No you don't, Sugar, You look like a woman who's been thoroughly made love to."

Sue Ellen turned around as J.R. removed his robe. She tried to keep her eyes from peering at his lower half. He lowered the shawl collar of her robe over her shoulders, as he leaned in for a kiss. Sue Ellen untied the robe's sash, and let it fall to the bathroom floor. J.R. pulled out the knob for the shower, as the hot, steamy water enveloped the room. Sue Ellen stepped into the shower stall, as J.R. followed her movements with his deep blue eyes. J.R. stepped behind Sue Ellen, as the water ran down her back, over her hips, and down her legs.

Sue Ellen's skin was a deep bronze color, except where her bathing suit had covered. The contrast in colors simultaneously aroused and fascinated J.R. He pulled her against him, and kissed her neck. Sue Ellen reached her hand to his head, and pulled his head down closer to her. J.R. slid his hands over her wet skin. Sue Ellen pushed her back against him. J.R. reached out his hand and shut off the water. He threw open the shower curtain, and pulled Sue Ellen out of the stall. He lifted her into his arms, and carried her over to the bed. He sat on the bed, and pulled Sue Ellen onto his lap. Sue Ellen straddled him with her legs, as she moved her hips against him.

J.R. lay on his back, as Sue Ellen climbed over him. She slowly moved her hips back and forth against him, sending him into a frenzy, as his need for her escalated. Sue Ellen punished him for the way he had tormented her the night before. She would bring him to the edge, then slow her pace. J.R. moaned out loud as he reached the peak. Sue Ellen lifted her hand to her mouth, and bit at her fingernail.

She said, "That was definitely worth postponin' a shower for, Darlin'."

J.R. laughed, and said, "Come here, Sugar."

Sue Ellen lay on his chest, running her fingers through the patch of damp hair. She had no idea what her touch was doing to J.R., she only knew how incredible it felt when his skin was on hers. J.R. was doing all that he could to resist the steadily rising urge he had to take her, and force her to surrender to his every whim. Sue Ellen kissed J.R.'s lower lip, teasing at his lip with her tongue. J.R. didn't care that her hair was dripping water onto his face, and into his eyes. His sole concern was how good it felt to be able to hold Sue Ellen in his arms. Gone were the days of fighting for control of an oil empire. He had vowed to remain faithful to Sue Ellen, married or otherwise, and so far he had managed to be true to his word. The old J.R. Ewing was a bad memory to him. He was in love for the last time.

J.R. said, "Sue Ellen, I know what I have to ask you isn't exactly pillow talk, but I was wonderin' if you have given any more thought about becomin' a silent partner with me?"

Sue Ellen seemed annoyed, and said, "J.R. when have I had time to think about that? Good lord, I haven't even taken the time to arrange interviews for my new buyer, much less scout around for a cover model."

J.R. said, "I didn't ask that to upset you, Honey. I was curious. I just want you to know that I think it would be a rewarding arrangement for both of us."

Sue Ellen said, "I know, J.R. I'm sorry, it's a very sweet offer, but I still need some time, okay?"

J.R. smiled at her, and said, "Well, if there's anything that I can do to lessen your workload, let me know? I'd be more than happy to interview cover models for you."

Sue Ellen playfully slapped at his shoulder, and said, "That isn't even remotely funny, J.R."

J.R. said, "I'm only teasin you, Sugar. I still think that you would make one hell of a lingerie model. The only problem I'd have with that would be the thought of some perverted, old geezer oglin' your picture, and doin' God only knows what else, in a dark alley somewhere."

Sue Ellen said, "J.R. Ewing, that is the worst thing I've heard. Thanks for the visual. Honestly, I don't know where you come up with some of the things you say."

J.R. laughed and pulled her to him for a kiss. They dried off, and dressed for the drive back to Southfork. J.R. thought about how he would really feel about Sue Ellen modeling lingerie. She certainly had the figure for it, but he struggled with the thought of other men seeing her as he did. They had wasted far too much time to get to this point in their relationship for him to feel jealous or insecure, but the thought of Sue Ellen with another man, real or imagined sent J.R. into a jealous rage. He found himself wondering if Sue Ellen had been as passionate with Don Lockwood, or Dusty Farlow, or, God forbid, Cliff Barnes, as she was with J.R.? He knew that he shouldn't dwell on the past, but the insecure little boy in J.R. couldn't help it. Sue Ellen could sense his distraction, and squeezed his hand.

She said, "J.R. is everything all right? You seem so distant."

J.R. smiled at her, and said, "I'm sorry, Sugar. I'm just fine. I was just thinkin' about helpin' you find a new model for your company."

Sue Ellen was intrigued, and said, "What are your thoughts, J.R.?"

J.R. said, "Well, to be perfectly honest, I think you would be a perfect high-end lingerie model. I trust you with my life, Honey, but . . . "

Sue Ellen stopped him, saying, "J.R., I can't run a company and model, too. As far as my modeling is concerned, that was a very long time ago. Times have changed, people have changed, and let's face it, I'm not as young as I was then."

J.R. stepped on the brakes, and slowly pulled the car off the road.

He turned to face Sue Ellen, and said, "Honey, look at me. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known, you look better now than you did when I first met you. With that in mind, I don't think I'm secure enough to handle the thought of you modelin' lingerie. I know this much, you would make an exceptional model, and age has nothin' to do with it."

Sue Ellen's jaw dropped open. She hadn't heard the tone in J.R.'s voice since before their divorce. He had flattered her, and scolded her in the same breath.

J.R. touched her cheek, and said, "You've got a lot to think about, Sue Ellen. I won't push you. I just wanted you to know how I feel."

Sue Ellen stared at J.R. His bold declaration caught her unaware. She didn't know whether to thank him for his flattery, or be angry with him for his demeaning tone.

J.R. said, "I love you, Sue Ellen. I don't want anything comin' between us at this point in our life. I was a fool to let business destroy our relationship before. I won't ever let business come between us again."

Sue Ellen bravely fought back the emotion his words had stirred, and said, "I love you, J.R. Let's go home."

J.R. looked into his side-view mirror before pulling out into traffic. A cloud of dust trailed behind the car, as J.R. sped onto the freeway exit for Braddock . . .


	6. Alliances, Part 6

Alliances

Part 6

The driveway at Southfork was devoid of any cars, except for the Ewing limousine. Sue Ellen thanked J.R. for opening the passengers' door for her, and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

J.R. smiled, and asked, "Is that the best you can do, Sugar?"

Sue Ellen gingerly patted his cheek, and said, "If you want anymore, you're gonna have to wait until we're alone in our room."

J.R. flashed her a sullen look. She laughed at him. "Poor baby," she mused. "There's just no satisfying the sexual urges of Mister J.R. Ewing." Lucky for her, she was absolutely right.

They walked through the empty house, and looked for a note from somebody, telling them where everyone had gotten off to.

Sue Ellen looked at the notepad by the telephone in the foyer, just as Raoul walked out of the den.

Raoul said, "Welcome home, Mister J.R., Miss Sue Ellen. How are you today?"

J.R. said, "Fine thanks, uh, Raoul. How are you doin', bud?"

Raoul replied, "I am doing very well, thank you. I have a message for your from Miss Ellie. She and Mister Farlow have gone with Mister Bobby, and the younger Ewing boys to the Texas State Fair at the fair park in Dallas."

Sue Ellen vaguely remembered John Ross mentioning something to her about the fair. The Texas Institute Founders' IMAX theater would be opening in a new wing of the Science Place at the fairgrounds. Miss Ellie and Clayton were eager to see the pageantry of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police Musical ride that filled the coliseum every night for the duration of the Fair.

J.R. said, "Well, it looks like it's just the two of us, alone again."

Sue Ellen said, "Let's go upstairs, then, Shall we?"

J.R.'e eyes lit up with a glint of mischief. He quickened his pace, and followed Sue Ellen up the staircase. Sue Ellen felt J.R.'s hands on the zipper of her gown as she walked into their bedroom. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, and back, as his breathing increased with the movement of his hands, and the revelation of her bare skin. He kissed at the back of her neck, as his hands moved underneath the fabric of the bodice of her gown. Sue Ellen's breath caught in her throat, as his hands moved to her breasts. His touch made her ache to feel his skin against her own. She leaned her back against his chest, as his mouth sought her full, eager lips. J.R. turned Sue Ellen around, and ravaged her mouth with his tongue. She opened her mouth to his skillful probing, and closed her eyes, as he lowered the straps of her gown. His eyes traveled from her face to her shoulders, then to her waist, where the flimsy fabric rested just above her hips.

Sue Ellen pushed J.R. over the foot of the bed, and he fell on top of the mattress. He was surprised by her forcefulness, and obviously thrilled by her aggressive behavior toward him, at the same time. She placed her leg in between his thighs, and reached for his necktie. Her fingers deftly loosened the knot, and she pulled the tie out from under the collar of his shirt, and threw it over her shoulder. She reached for the belt at his waist, and quickly unbuckled the buckle, reaching for the button of his trousers. J.R. lifted his hands over his head, and let Sue Ellen take charge. She lowered the zipper of his trousers, and lifted her hands to the buttons of his shirt.

Sue Ellen unbuttoned one button on his shirt, and reached her hand underneath the fabric, lightly scratching her fingernails on his stomach. J.R. stiffened, as her touch sent tiny jolts of electricity coursing through him. Sue Ellen felt his stomach muscles tense at her touch. She grinned at him, satisfied that she was torturing him as much as he had done to her the night before. She moved her hand up his stomach, as her other hand unbuttoned his shirt, one button at a time. Sue Ellen was intentionally delaying disrobing J.R., and it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to restrain his hands, and hurry her along.

J.R. exhaled loudly when Sue Ellen finally unbuttoned the last button on his shirt. She moved her hands underneath the fabric of his shirt, and pulled his shirt and his jacket down past his shoulders, trapping his arms in the sleeves.

Sue Ellen flashed J.R. a devious smile, and said, "You know, I could spend hours teasin' you, J.R."

J.R. tried to sound serious, and said, "You could, but I don't think you can wait any longer than I can, Sugar."

Sue Ellen lowered her leg from the bed to the floor, and pushed her gown over her hips, letting it fall to the bedroom floor. She stood in front of J.R. in her black brassiere, panties, garter belt, and thigh-high stockings. His eyes scanned her body from her head to her thighs, which were all that he could see above the mattress. Sue Ellen wiped her fingers at the corners of her mouth. She was highly aroused, but wanted to prolong her enticement for as long as she could.

J.R. grumbled, "Sue Ellen . . . don't leave me like this, Sugar. This is sheer torture."

Sue Ellen winked at J.R., and said, "I wouldn't dream of it, Darlin'."

J.R.'s eyes were intently focused on Sue Ellen, as she climbed back on top of the bed. She leaned forward, revealing a deep valley of cleavage, causing J.R. to inhale sharply. She touched his hip with her hand, and he moaned aloud. She continued climbing over him, finally stopping when her shoulders were even with his. She lowered her body on top of him, and he moved his hands around her waist. She touched his lips with her fingers, and softly kissed his mouth. He lifted his head, wanting her to deepen her kiss. She looked into his eyes, and smirked when she saw how desperate he was becoming. J.R. couldn't take any more of her teasing, and rolled her over onto her back. His hand moved up her torso, stopping at her rib cage. Sue Ellen shifted her body underneath him. It was the final straw for him. J.R. tore at the sheer fabric of her bra, and tossed the garment aside. His mouth covered her lips, and took her breath away. He kissed her with such a fervor that he felt as if he had lost all control.

Sue Ellen brought him back to reality, and whispered, "I love you, J.R."

J.R. made love to Sue Ellen, slowly and methodically, giving her as much as she gave him. He wasn't selfish. He was cautious and deliberate. Sue Ellen controlled their pace, moving her hips in time with J.R. He was shaking, and more than a little surprised at how skilled Sue Ellen had become as a lover. Their bodies joined in unison, as the current of their lovemaking crashed around them. They became one, as the final wave of their passion crested over them.

Sue Ellen lifted her head, and gazed at J.R. His eyes were closed, and his chest was heaving, as if he were struggling for a full breath. Sue Ellen kissed the patch of silver hair in the middle of his chest, and he opened his eyes.

He touched her hair, and said, "God, Sue Ellen That was almost too much for me to take. Where did you learn to do that?"

Sue Ellen said, "I don't know, J.R. I probably picked it up from you."

J.R. said, "Wherever you learned it, I can't wait for you to do it again, Honey"

Sue Ellen's voice was filled with excitement when she said, "Really? How about right now?"

J.R. had never been one to turn down such an offer, but he needed time to recover. He was exhausted, and shaking from the adrenaline that had flowed through his veins at the climax of their lovemaking. Sue Ellen moved her hips, and J.R. winced.

He said, "Please . . . Honey? Give me a little time to get my strength back."

Sue Ellen kissed his chin, and said, "All right. I'm going to take a quick shower, and go outside for a swim."

J.R. said, "I'll join you in a few minutes, Sugar. I just need some more time."

Sue Ellen rolled off of him, and stood up from the bed. J.R. reached out to touch her hand as she walked past him.

Sue Ellen closed the bathroom door, and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she walked toward the shower stall. Her firm uplifted breasts, and her well-defined stomach caught her attention. She stopped, and checked her appearance. She turned her hips to view her backside. Not bad, she mused. Sue Ellen had vowed to never go under the plastic surgeon's knife, regardless of the toll time and gravity may take on her figure. She was aware of her ability to turn men's heads, and make women half her age seethe with jealousy, and listen to their bitter diatribes, and catty speculations of how she managed to maintain her exquisite physique. It certainly had served her well as far as J.R. was concerned.

Sue Ellen stepped into the shower stall, as the water surged out of the shower head, covering her with its invigorating spray. She shampooed and conditioned her hair, allowing the conditioner to stay on her hair, while she lathered up a loofah sponge, and washed the rest of her body. The rich, soapy bubbles slowly slid down her body, and onto the floor of the shower stall, whirling around clockwise, before disappearing down the drain. She rinsed the conditioner from her hair, and turned off the water spigot. She opened the shower door, and reached for a towel. She blotted at her hair with the towel, until her hair was damp, then she wrapped the towel around her torso.

She walked out of the bathroom, and opened a drawer in her armoire. She fumbled through the drawer, looking for a bathing suit. She pulled out a deep red maillot made of nylon and spandex, with high-cut leg openings, and molded underwire cups for a flattering shape. She stepped into the leg openings of the bathing suit, lifting the suit over her knees, thighs, and hips. She lifted the straps over her shoulders, and quickly smoothed the fabric over her breasts. She pulled her hair back from her face, and pinned her hair into a tight chignon. She picked her sunglasses up off of the dresser, and looked over her shoulder at J.R. He was sound asleep, lying on his back, just as she had left him. She tip-toed out of the bedroom, and carefully closed the door behind her.

Sue Ellen walked downstairs, and into the kitchen. She removed a glass from the cupboard, and opened the fridge door. She poured iced-tea into the glass, placed the pitcher of tea back into the fridge, and closed the fridge door. She took a sip of the chilled beverage, and closed her eyes, as she allowed her taste buds to savor the refreshing taste of the herbal concoction. She walked outside through the patio door, closing the door behind her. She removed her sunglasses, and placed them on a chaise lounge. She sat the glass of tea on a table, next to the chaise. She walked to the other end of the pool, and stepped onto the diving board. She pointed her arms over her head, and leaned forward, as she dove into the water.

She barely caused a ripple, as she entered the water of the swimming pool. She lifted her arms out of the water, as she moved forward in the pool. She twisted her body around, and floated on her back, paddling her arms and legs, as she neared the opposite end of the swimming pool. She touched her hand on the side of the pool, and turned her body around to swim in the other direction. She stopped swimming when she felt her arms getting tired, and walked over to the side of the pool to get an inflatable lounge chair. She lifted the chair into the pool, and steadied the chair while she climbed onto it. She leaned back, and closed her eyes.

The heat from the midday sun was beating down on Sue Ellen, but the water in the swimming pool helped to cool her off. Occasionally, she would splash water on her torso, in an attempt to stave off the sweltering heat. The sun moved in its normal rotation overhead, as the hours passed into the afternoon. Sue Ellen opened her eyes, and had to quickly shield her eyes from the glare of the sun, as it reflected off the water. She paddled the lounge chair to the end of the pool, near the stairs, and climbed out of the pool. She walked over to the table, and rapidly downed the entire glass of iced-tea. She placed the empty glass on the table, and sat down on a chaise lounge. She lowered the backrest on the chaise, and lay down on her stomach.

J.R. awoke as the sun was starting to set in the western sky. He peered at the clock on the night stand. It was almost four o'clock in the afternoon. He wasn't sure how long he had been sleeping. The last thing he remembered was Sue Ellen touching his hand and saying something to him about taking a shower. J.R. sat up on the bed, and glanced around the bedroom. Sue Ellen had picked their clothes up off of the floor, and readied the garments for dry-cleaning. J.R. rubbed at his eyes with his fists, and yawned. He stretched his arms overhead, and bristled at the sound of his vertebrae making a "popping" noise. He stood up from the bed, and walked into the bathroom for a shower.

Raoul delivered a pitcher of iced tea to Sue Ellen.

Sue Ellen smiled at Raoul, and said, "Thank you Raoul. Do you know if J.R., I mean, Mister Ewing is awake, yet?"

Raoul politely said, "No, Ma'am. I will go and check on him, if you'd like?"

J.R. walked outside onto the veranda, and said, "That won't be necessary, Raoul."

Sue Ellen sat up, and grinned at J.R.

J.R. squinted at her through bloodshot eyes.

Sue Ellen stifled a giggle, and asked, "Are you feelin' better, Darlin'?"

J.R. leaned over and kissed Sue Ellen on the lips. Sue Ellen lifted her hand to the side of his face, and deepened his kiss. Her eyes traveled down J.R.'s torso to the pair of black swim trunks he was wearing. Sue Ellen liked to see J.R. wearing anything in black. The color suited him, and looked fabulous against his bronze skin. She lifted her eyes, and focused her attention to the shining thatch of silver hair on his chest. J.R. was fully aware of her eyes on him, and stretched his arms behind his back. His broad chest swelled as he stretched his arms, and the muscles of his abdomen appeared to be more defined, and chiseled than normal. Sue Ellen felt a stir of longing as she watched J.R. Damn, he was aging well, too well, she thought. She lifted her hand to his stomach, and touched his skin with her fingers.

J.R. stared at her with his deep, penetrating blue eyes. Their azure color was turning dark, as his arousal was heightened by Sue Ellen's touch.

"Stay focused, J.R." he said to himself, trying to resist his increasing desire for Sue Ellen. She had to know what her touch did to him. He knew without question what her touch did for him.

J.R. tried to divert her attention, and asked, "How was your swim?"

Sue Ellen stood up from the chaise lounge, and placed her hands on J.R.'s shoulders. She stood on her toes, and put arms around his neck, pulling him to her for a kiss. J.R. placed his hands on her hips, and opened his mouth to her rapidly darting tongue. Her tongue flickered against his teeth, and he opened his mouth wider for her. J.R. fought to maintain his dignity, as Sue Ellen continued her assault against him. He struggled with his urge to give in to her manipulations, while keeping his arousal at bay as she pursued him. Sue Ellen pressed her body against J.R. She felt him stiffen, and she pulled away. She brushed her hand against his hips, as she walked past him, and into the house.

J.R. turned his head to follow Sue Ellen. He wasn't sure how much more of her teasing he could take, or how long it would go on, but he was willing to give it one hell of a good try . . .


	7. Alliances, Part 7

Alliances

Part 7

Sue Ellen and J.R. held hands, as they walked through the foyer, just as the phone started to ring. Teresa answered the telephone, and informed Sue Ellen that the call was for her. Sue Ellen thanked Teresa, and removed her earring before holding the phone to her ear.

Sue Ellen said, "Hello? Yes, I was married to Donald Jennings Lockwood. He has since passed away. What is this call about?"

J.R. looked at Sue Ellen, hoping for information regarding the phone call. Sue Ellen held her index finger in the air, telling J.R. that she would explain the call to him, momentarily.

Sue Ellen continued talking, "No, I don't know anything about his will. I wanted nothing more to do with him after our divorce."

J.R. stood next to Sue Ellen with his arms folded across his chest. He was becoming curious, and irritated as he listened to Sue Ellen's conversation. Don Lockwood was dead, and ancient history to both of them. What could this caller possibly have to say to Sue Ellen regarding Don that would be of any particular interest to her?

Sue Ellen said, 'Yes, I am fully aware of the circumstances involving Don's sister, Miranda Barrington."

J.R. rolled his eyes. Miranda Barrington was a world-class lunatic. His curiosity was getting the better of him. He strained his ear to see if he could hear snippets of the conversation.

Sue Ellen said, "That's impossible. I can't believe it. Yes, I do have a lawyer. His name is Harv Smithfield. He can be reached at the law firm of Smithfield & Bennett. Their telephone number is 219–555-3214. Thank you for calling."

Sue Ellen placed the telephone on the base, and turned to look at J.R.

J.R. asked, "What the hell did someone want with you regarding Don Lockwood?"

Sue Ellen put her earring back on her earlobe, and cleared her throat.

She said, "That was a lawyer representing Don's estate. Evidently, Miranda was named sole beneficiary, but in her current mental state, British law makes provisions for her care and welfare, but the estate will go into probate."

J.R.'s eyes lit up, Sue Ellen could stand to inherit a sizeable sum of money from Don's estate.

Sue Ellen continued, "The estate lawyer is going to contact Harv Smithfield and explain all of the details to him."

J.R. asked, "Does this mean you'll have to go back to London?"

Sue Ellen said, "God, I hope not. I don't ever want to go back there, unless I could convince you to go with me?"

J.R. smiled at her. He would follow her to the ends of the earth, if she asked him to.

He said, "I'll go anywhere you'd like, Sugar. Hopefully, Harv will be able to handle things from this end."

Sue Ellen exhaled, and said, "I hope you're right, J.R."

Sue Ellen walked upstairs, followed closely by J.R. J.R. held his arm around Sue Ellen's waist, while he opened their bedroom door for her. Sue Ellen walked inside the bedroom, while J.R. closed the door. Sue Ellen walked past the bed and stood in front of the window.

Damn, J.R. cursed under his breath. Why did Don's lawyer have to call and deflect Sue Ellen's mood from one of passion, to one of speculation? J.R. would just have to try to redirect her thoughts. He walked over to her, and placed his hands on her bare shoulders.

Sue Ellen leaned back against J.R., and asked, "Will I ever be free from that man?"

J.R. tried to lighten her mood, and said, "Of course you will, Sugar. I could help ease your mind, if you'd tell me more about that phone call. I'm in the dark about the details."

Sue Ellen laughed, and said, "I'm sorry, Darlin'. Evidently, Don named Miranda his sole beneficiary in his will. I didn't even know that he had a will. He never discussed things like that with me. Anyway, with Miranda living in a mental hospital, she'll have provisionary care, and all of the things she'll need while she's there, but Don's estate will go into probate. So, it seems that I am now entitled to the remainder of Don's estate."

J.R. raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Exactly what are we talkin' about here, Sue Ellen? Property, assets, what?"

Sue Ellen said, "I have no idea, J.R. This was the first time I'd heard about Don's will. I wish I'd never met that man, who knows what he's gotten me into, now."

J.R. put his arm around Sue Ellen, and said, "Let's go sit down, and we can talk about this, if you'd like?"

Sue Ellen nodded her head in agreement. J.R. walked her over to the end of the bed, and sat her down.

He sat next to her, and said, "I know that you've been through a lot since your divorce from Don, Sue Ellen. I can't tell you that I know what you're goin' through. I do know how painful divorce can be…"

Sue Ellen flashed him a hurtful glare, then backed down. J.R. had also been divorced before, three times, to be exact. He knew _exactly_ what he was talking about.

Sue Ellen smiled at J.R. and said, "I'm sorry, J.R. Go on, please?"

J.R. held her hands in his, and said, "I can't compare how you must feel right now to how I felt when I found out that Daddy had died in Panama. The circumstances are as different as night and day. I can tell you this much, you've already been through the worst. I'm here for you, even if it's just to hold your hand, or if you need a shoulder to cry on, Sugar. I'm here for you. I love you, and I'll support you every step of the way."

Sue Ellen's eyes filled with tears. The man holding her hands was the same sturdy, and gentle man she had met and fell in love with so many years ago. He loved her now, as he did then, and his words were perfect. He told her all of the things that she needed to hear.

Sue Ellen wiped at her eyes, and said, "Thank you, J.R. What would I have ever done without your love and support through all of this?"

Sue Ellen leaned into J.R. and cupped his chin in her hand. J.R. kissed her palm, and held her wrist, as he moved in closer to her for a kiss. His lips felt warm against her mouth. The touch of his hands on her upper arms was strong, as he quickly pulled her to him.

J.R. fought his urge to remove her bathing suit. He wanted her, desperately, but he questioned if the timing was right. Sue Ellen allayed his doubts, as she lowered the straps of her bathing suit. The molded cups of the bathing suit clung to her firm breasts.

J.R. watched as the straps slid down her arms. Sue Ellen lowered her eyes to his lap, and leered at him, as she became aware of his aroused state. She moved her hand to the elastic waistband of his black swim trunks. J.R. inhaled deeply, as she slipped a long, manicured finger underneath the waistband. J.R. lowered Sue Ellen on top of the mattress.

He softly spoke, "Are you sure this is what you want, Honey?"

Sue Ellen said, "I've never been more sure, J.R. I want you, and I need you, and I love you more than I can say."

J.R. kissed Sue Ellen as he lay on top of her. His hand fell to her waist, as she reached her hand up to the side of his head. She ran her fingers through his silver and grey hair, as he deepened his kiss. She arched her back to allow for him to remove her bathing suit. He moved stretchy fabric slid over her hips, and pulled it over her legs, dropping it onto the floor. J.R. eyes scanned her entire body, as his eyes turned an intensely dark shade of blue. Sue Ellen pulled J.R.'s head down to hers. She opened her mouth and kissed him. J.R. returned her kiss, measure for measure. His hand moved from her waist to her ribs, he felt her soft skin, cool to his touch, but burning with smoldering desire.

God, Sue Ellen was beautiful, J.R. thought. She was his very own Miss Texas. He didn't waste any time in taking her. She writhed underneath him, as he moved against her. Each thrust of his hips sparked a flame that could easily consume them. Sue Ellen's breathing became raspy, as her heart hammered inside her chest. She tightly held onto his arms, as she reached the climax of their lovemaking. J.R. arched his back as he, too, was swept away by the earth-shattering culmination of their union.

Sue Ellen was the first to break the deafening silence that hung over them in the bedroom.

She said, "J.R. I don't know how you do it, but you get better each time we make love."

J.R. lifted his head, and said, "I can't be anything but good where you're concerned, Sugar."

He gently kissed her forehead, as she closed her eyes, and tightened her grip on his arms.

J.R. kissed her closed eyelids. Her eyelashes fluttered against his lips. Her lashes tickled his lips, and he rubbed at them to dissipate the effect. Sue Ellen opened her eyes, and her gaze met J.R.'s probing blue pools. His fierce gaze seared into her soul, leaving her powerless to resist any question he posed to her.

J.R. spoke, "Do you have any idea how easily you can get to me with just one look? Your eyes are hypnotic, Honey. When you look at me like that, I get weak. My stomach fills with butterflies, and I can't breathe. I find myself reaching out to touch you, even after you've left the room."

Sue Ellen's voice was a whisper, as she said, "I know how you feel, J.R. There have been times when you look at me from across the room, and the only thing I can think about is how much I want you to make love to me, how much I want to feel your hands touching me all over. I've resorted to sneaking up here into your closet, and smelling your clothes. I feel like, if I close my eyes, and breathe in deep, that you'll somehow magically appear out of the blue."

J.R. laughed, as he absently played with a stray strand of Sue Ellen's hair. He kissed her and lowered his head next to hers on the pillow. They fell asleep on top of the mattress.

J.R. awoke a few hours later, when he heard the sound of a car stopping in the driveway.

He carefully rolled over, and climbed out of bed. He picked up his robe, and put it on, tying the sash around his waist. He walked over to the bedroom window and peered outside. Clayton and Miss Ellie finally came back home from their day at the State Fair.

J.R. looked at his watch. It was after ten at night. He wondered if Bobby, Christopher and John Ross were still at the fair?

Sue Ellen sat up in bed, and asked, "J.R., is anything wrong?"

J.R. turned around and said, "No, Sugar. Mamma and Clayton just got back from their day at the fair. I was just wonderin' when John Ross and Christopher, and even Bobby would be comin' home."

Sue Ellen asked, "How late is it, Darlin'?"

J.R. walked over to the bed, and said, "It's not too late, just a little past ten. I'm hungry, would you like to walk downstairs with me and get somethin' to eat?"

Sue Ellen glanced down at her lap. The sheet had fallen off of her chest, as she sat in the moonlit room.

J.R. stared at her exposed breasts, and said, "Uh…Maybe we can grab somethin' and bring it back up here?"

Sue Ellen shook her head, and said, "You never stop, do you?"

J.R. said, "Hell no, Sugar. You're the one fillin' my head with all sorts of notions about how much you enjoy it when we make love."

Sue Ellen smirked at his comment.

She said, "Let me put on a nightgown, and grab my robe and we can go downstairs."

J.R. watched as Sue Ellen walked past him to her armoire. She pulled out a white lacy nightgown, and a matching peignoir. He watched as she slid the frilly fabric of the gown over her head, and loosely tied the laces on the bodice of the gown. The gown hung gracefully from her body. She slipped the peignoir over her arms, and smiled at J.R.

He opened the door for her, as his eyes followed her as she walked in front of him.

They walked down the hallway to the staircase. Miss Ellie and Clayton were walking up the staircase at the same time.

Sue Ellen asked, "How was the fair?"

Miss Ellie, exclaimed, "The Royal Canadian Mounted Police exhibit at the coliseum was delightful. Such exceptionally trained horses, you wouldn't believe it."

J.R. said, "Well, Mamma, Clayton, if you'll excuse us. Sue Ellen is hungry, and you know you shouldn't keep a hungry woman waitin'."

Sue Ellen's jaw dropped, and she swatted at J.R.'s arm.

She said, "J.R. Ewing, you are impossible! You're the one who wanted to get somethin' to eat."

J.R. laughed out loud, and said, "I was only teasin' you, Sugar. We'll see y'all in the mornin'. Night Mamma, Clayton."

Sue Ellen said, "Good night, you two. We'll see you at breakfast."

Miss Ellie smiled at Clayton, and said, "Isn't it wonderful how well they're gettin' along, lately?"

Clayton said, "It is, Ellie. I just hope that it will last."

J.R. overheard the exchange between his Mamma and Clayton. His Mamma was right, it was wonderful how well he and Sue Ellen had been getting along. Didn't anyone notice the changes in him besides Sue Ellen?

Their opinions didn't matter that much, they were nice to hear when they were complimentary, but that happened all too infrequently. He wasn't going to let what Clayton said about him and Sue Ellen, bother him. He would simply store the tidbit of information in his memory future use…


	8. Alliances, Part 8

Alliances

Part 8

J.R. awoke as the sweltering, summer sun blazed down across the ranch. Sue Ellen felt him move, and opened her eyes.

J.R. smiled at her, and said, "Good mornin'. Sugar."

Sue Ellen stretched her arms overhead, and said, "Good mornin', J.R. You're up early, did you have any plans for today?"

J.R. said, "Unfortunately, I do. I have to fly down to the Gulf, and sign some documents for a second rig. We're lookin' into installin' a compliant tower rig."

Sue Ellen nervously asked, "You're gonna fly down in the Ewing helicopter?"

J.R. said, "Darlin', don't worry. I trust Hank Patterson with my life. Hell, we survived the last trip, even after collidin' with that private plane."

Sue Ellen put on a brave face, and said, "I know, J.R., you're absolutely right. I'll try not to worry."

J.R. hugged Sue Ellen to his side. He didn't want her to worry about him, any more than he wanted to fly down to the Gulf. He had to admit he was somewhat worried about the trip in the helicopter. He and Sue Ellen had grown so close, the last thing in the world that either of them needed was a day filled with fear about the helicopter crashing, again.

Sue Ellen asked, "J.R., when will Hank be here to pick you up?"

J.R. replied, "He should be here around ten, or so. You can fly down to the Gulf with me, if you'd like. I would love to have your company, Sugar."

Sue Ellen shyly smiled, and said, "I would really like to join you, Darlin', but I've been neglectin' my business. I have to interview one more candidate for the fabric buyer position, and I still have to audition models for my cover model for the new product line."

J.R was relieved that they would both be busy enough with the business end of things that they might not have time to worry about each other.

Sue Ellen tried not to convey how worried she was about J.R. flying to the Gulf in a helicopter. She had every confidence in Hank's skills a pilot, but accidents happen. It would be just like the fates to take J.R. away from her at this point in their lives. She fought back the tears that were stinging her eyes, as she walked into the bathroom to shower, and get dressed.

J.R. shaved his face, while Sue Ellen was in the shower. J.R. glanced at the outline of her body through frosted glass shower stall door. He hated having to leave her alone, but duty called. His new oil company would benefit both of them, and their son for generations to come. He wiped his face with a towel to remove any residue from his shave. He held a towel for Sue Ellen while she stepped out of the stall. She wrapped the towel around her torso, and smiled at J.R.

J.R. stepped into the stall, and adjusted the water temperature. He needed a cold shower, after watching Sue Ellen, but he decided to take a hot shower, instead. His muscles ached. He chuckled as he deduced that reason he was sore was from all of the times he and Sue Ellen had made love the past few days. You're getting' old, J.R., he mused, but he could still satisfy Sue Ellen. The thought of Sue Ellen brightened his mood, and he quickly finished his shower.

Sue Ellen was applying her make-up when J.R. stepped out of the shower. She turned around and handed him a towel.

J.R. touched her hand, and grinned at her.

He said, "Thank you, Sue Ellen. I don't want you to worry about me, Honey. I'll call you when I'm in the air, and I'll call you again when we land, I promise."

J.R. pulled Sue Ellen into his arms, and she leaned forward for a kiss. She hungrily ground her mouth against his lips. He opened his mouth to her, and tightened his grip on her waist. Sue Ellen trembled in his arms, partly from fear, partly from her increasing desire for J.R.

Sue Ellen dressed in the white linen suit J.R. bought for her when they were in Tuscany. She wore an emerald green camisole underneath the jacket. She felt that it would be best to dress more conservatively for a day at the office. She wore her hair in loose, flowing waves. J.R. smiled at her appearance. She looked flawless, the picture of elegance and sophistication.

J.R. tenderly kissed Sue Ellen's forehead, and asked, "Will you wait outside with me until Hank gets here?"

Sue Ellen lifted her head, and looked into his eyes, and said, "I'd love to, Darlin'."

They walked downstairs to get a cup of coffee, while they waited for Hank to arrive in the helicopter.

J.R. said, "Let's go outside on the veranda, Honey. I'd like to talk to you in private."

Sue Ellen raised her eyebrows, as she looked at J.R. She wondered what J.R. needed to tell her that he couldn't tell her around the rest of the family. She took his outstretched hand, as he led her out of the kitchen to the veranda.

J.R closed the patio door behind him, as Sue Ellen walked outside, and stood underneath the balcony. The sun was casting a long shadow from the house across the patio, providing plenty of shade, and a welcome reprieve from the mid-summer's heat.

Sue Ellen leaned against a pillar under the balcony, and waited for J.R. to speak.

J.R. ended the suspense for Sue Ellen, and said, "I made arrangements for a photographer to take some pictures of you wearin' lingerie at the Valentine Boutique later today, after everyone leaves. I have her guarantee that you'll be perfectly safe, and that the pictures will turn out beautifully."

Sue Ellen was shocked, and asked, "Why on earth did you do that, J.R.? I thought you were dead-set against my modelin' lingerie."

J.R. said, "I _am_ dead-set against you modelin' lingerie, Sugar. I just wanted some pictures of you wearin' lingerie. It's all the rage, accordin' to some of the newspaper articles that I've been readin' lately. I have the photographers guarantee that I'll get all of the proofs, and the negatives when she's finished."

Sue Ellen smirked at J.R., saying, "You never give up, do you, J.R.?"

J.R. said, "What do you mean? I just want a few pictures of my ladylove wearing intimate apparel. Is there anything wrong with that? What we do with our private life is nobody else's business."

Sue Ellen said, "I know what you're up to J.R. You think that if you free up my time with my lingerie business, I'll have more time to devote to learnin' the ins and outs of the oil business."

J.R. remarked, "I underestimated you, Sue Ellen. That is a brilliant idea. Now that you mention it, it just might work."

Sue Ellen lifted her arms into the air, and said, "I give up. You win. I'll do all that I can to find the time to learn about the oil industry."

J.R. put his arms on her shoulders, and said, "I knew you'd see it my way, Sugar."

Sue Ellen pulled J.R. to her for a good-bye kiss. J.R. lowered his hands to her upper arms, and planted a thorough kiss on her lips. Sue Ellen walked J.R. to the pasture where Hank Patterson waited for J.R. inside the Ewing helicopter. The rotation of the helicopter's main rotor caused Sue Ellen's hair to blow about her face at they neared the pasture.

J.R. put his briefcase inside the helicopter and motioned to Hank that he needed a minute with Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen waved at Hank. Hank smiled and waved back, then turned his head away to give J.R. and Sue Ellen some privacy.

J.R. cupped Sue Ellen's chin between his thumb and forefinger, and said, "Look at me, Sweetheart."

Sue Ellen met his gaze, as her eyes misted over with tears. J.R. hugged her to him, and whispered, "You have nothin' to worry about, Sugar. I'll be fine. I'll call you from the air, and when we land. I swear it. I'll be back before eleven o'clock, tonight."

Sue Ellen steadied her emotions, and asked, "Would you like me to wait up for you, Darlin'?"

J.R. grinned at her, and said, "I 'd love it. I'll make this up to you when I get home."

Sue Ellen tried her best to sound tough, and said, "You better believe you will."

J.R. waved to Sue Ellen, as he closed the passenger door of the helicopter.

Sue Ellen blew J.R. a kiss, as the helicopter ascended, and flanked to turn in a southwestern direction for its flight to the Gulf of Mexico. Sue Ellen waited until the helicopter was no longer visible in the sky, before turning around, and walking to her car. She opened the driver's side door of her silver-colored Mercedes Benz 450 SL, and tossed her handbag onto the passenger's seat. She placed the key into the ignition, and started the engine. She exhaled deeply, and tried to focus her thoughts on the day of work ahead of her at the boutique.

Sue Ellen checked her rear-view mirror, as she backed her car out of the driveway. She stopped, and shifted the car into 'drive,' and sped down the asphalt driveway to the frontage road that surrounded Southfork. Sue Ellen drove her car onto the freeway on-ramp for Interstate-80. She would stay on I-80, until she reached the exit for the Lyndon B. Johnson Freeway, Texas Interstate 635. She scanned the road ahead, knowing that she was getting closer to the exit. She heard the faint sound of music playing, and reached for her purse. Her mobile telephone ring-tone played Beethoven's 9th Symphony. She picked up the phone, and placed it to her ear.

Sue Ellen's lilting Texas drawl was becoming more prominent with each passing day.

She softly said, "Hello?"

J.R. smiled when her heard her voice, and said, "Hello, Sugar. I promised that I'd call you once we were in the air. I miss you already."

Sue Ellen sounded anxious, and said, "I miss you, too, J.R. How does the weather look in the Gulf? The weather report on the radio said that the wind was kickin' up. How will that affect your flight?"

J.R. said, "Hank knows about the weather report, and he's fairly sure that we'll be able to fly around it. I wish there was somethin' I could say to you to make stop worryin' about me."

Sue Ellen said, "There is, you can tell me that you love me more than words can say, and you can't wait to held me in your arms again."

J.R. chuckled, and said, "You took the words right out of my mouth, Honey. My phone keeps cutting out on me, so why don't I call you back when we land?"

Sue Ellen bravely smiled through her tears, and said, "I'm gonna hold you to that, J.R. I love you. Please be careful?"

J.R.'s voice deepened as he spoke, "I'll be very careful. I love you, too, Honey. I'll talk to you soon."

Sue Ellen listened as J.R.'s voice was replaced with a dial tone.

Hank told J.R. that they would be flying away from the winds that the National Weather Service issued warnings for.

J.R. thanked Hank for his concerns, and his attention to detail. J.R.'s thoughts wandered back to the apprehensive tone he could hear in Sue Ellen's voice. He had every intention of reading the financial proposal from the contractor for set-up and installation of the compliant tower platform.

J.R.'s company already had a fixed platform, but the compliant platform could withstand large lateral forces by sustaining significant lateral deflections. The platform's piled foundation would support drilling and production operations that would prove useful at depths between one thousand and two thousand feet.

J.R. couldn't get his mind past the distressed sound he could hear in Sue Ellen's voice. He kept telling himself that everything would be fine. He and Sue Ellen would be fine. J.R. breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the heliport dock that was a quick boat ride away from his fixed platform rig. Hank effortlessly landed the helicopter on the landing pad. J.R. thanked Hank for flying him to the Gulf, and for his skills as a pilot.

Hank said, "You're welcome Mr. Ewing. I'll refuel and be waitin' for ya when you're ready to fly back to Southfork."

J.R. hurried down the steps of the landing platform to the boat awaiting him to take him to his offshore rig. He gripped the wrought iron balustrade as he scurried down the rickety staircase. He waited until he was safely in the boat before calling Sue Ellen, to let her know that he was safe, and on the rig.

J.R. dialed the number to Sue Ellen's mobile phone, and waited for her to answer.

Sue Ellen was busy reviewing resumes for potential candidates for her new fabric buyer when she heard her mobile phone ringing. She opened a drawer in her desk, and fumbled through her handbag for the phone.

J.R. said, "Sue Ellen? It's me, Honey. I'm here at my rig in the Gulf. I'll only be a few hours signin' some paperwork and cuttin' through legal red-tape, then Hank will bring me back to Southfork. I really would like it if you wouldn't mind waitin up for me, Sugar. I'll make it worth your time."

Sue Ellen said, "I'm glad you called, Darlin'. I've been tryin' not to worry but you know me. I'll be waitin for you on the balcony when you get home. I love you, J.R."

J.R. grinned and said, "I love you, Sue Ellen. I'll see ya real soon."

J.R. sighed as he pictured Sue Ellen waiting for him on the balcony at Southfork. He remembered their night of love on the balcony their first night in Tuscany. You'd better change the subject real quick, J.R., he said to himself. It would be hours before he would be back at Southfork. It would be best for all concerned, if he put thoughts of Sue Ellen out of his mind, for the time being. He would have his night with Sue Ellen soon enough. He had plans for a night of romance that they would never forget…


	9. Alliances, Part 9

Alliances

Part 9

Sue Ellen closed the cover on her laptop computer. Mission accomplished, she mused. She was finally caught up, and could work out of Southfork tomorrow, if she needed to. She pulled her handbag out of her desk drawer, and grabbed her store keys. She walked out of the stockroom door at the boutique when she saw a panel truck pulling into the private parking lot, behind the boutique.

Sue Ellen quickly unlocked the door to the stockroom, and stepped back inside the boutique. She wondered what the two women in the panel truck were doing in a private lot, after business hours? She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the female photographer's name on the side on the panel truck.

The female photographer stepped out of the truck, and walked toward Sue Ellen with her outstretched hand.

The slender blond photographer, with her hair in a long braid, introduced herself as Kelsey Pemberton. Sue Ellen smiled and shook her hand. Her assistant's name was Kimber Donnelly.

Kimber had shoulder-length, straight black hair, with a bright red steak on one side. She smiled at Sue Ellen, and proceeded to pull photography equipment out of the panel truck.

Kelsey said, "Your husband, Mr. Ewing, told you about our arrangement, didn't he?"

Sue Ellen said, "Yes he did. I was so involved with other business items I had to take care of today, your appointment completely slipped my mind. Please forgive me?"

Kelsey smiled and said, "Nothing to forgive. Most women shy away from this type of photography, but I understand from your husband that you used to model when you were younger, is that correct?"

Sue Ellen rolled her eyes, and said, "Yes, that's true, but that seems like a lifetime ago."

Kelsey said, "This will be a breeze for you then, Mrs. Ewing."

Sue Ellen smiled, and said, "Please, call me Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen propped the stockroom door open, while Kimber and Kelsey brought in the photography equipment. Within minutes, the Valentine lingerie stockroom was magically transformed into a miniature photography studio, complete with tri-pods, umbrellas, filters, fans, backdrops, tents and lighting fixtures.

Sue Ellen glanced around the stockroom, impressed by the vast array of photography equipment, and the speed the two women were able to set-up the equipment.

Kelsey said, "Whenever you're ready, Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen blankly stared at Kelsey, and said, "I'm sorry, ready for what?"

Kelsey said, "Whenever you're ready to change into lingerie for the photo shoot."

Sue Ellen said, "Oh, of course. I have been so distracted lately. I'll be right back. Do you have any color choice you'd like me in?"

Kelsey said, "Why don't you pick for or five different colors and patterns, and we'll take it from there?"

Sue Ellen said, "Of course, I'll be right back."

Kelsey and Kimber made adjustments to the lighting, and the backdrops while Sue Ellen changed into her choice of lingerie. She opted for a dark rose-colored drape neck silk shantung chine' negligee, with a matching sheer, rose-colored shawl.

Sue Ellen re-applied some make-up to her face, and walked back into the makeshift photography studio.

Kelsey beamed at her, and said, "That is a gorgeous ensemble, Mrs., … I mean, Sue Ellen. Why don't you come over here, and stand next to this window shade?"

Sue Ellen walked over to the window shade, and waited while Kimber checked the lighting with a gage.

Kelsey said, "Okay, can I have you lift your head, as if your looking out the window, like you're waiting for your lover to come home from a long journey."

Sue Ellen thought to herself that wouldn't be difficult at all. She was anxiously waiting fro J.R. to return from his helicopter trip to the Gulf. Her mind wandered to thoughts about J.R., and she closed her eyes.

The straps of the negligee would fall off of her shoulders, while she absently toyed with the drapery panel. The look on Sue Ellen's face was a look of longing, true to her feelings at the time.

Kelsey started clicking the shutter, taking picture after picture, while Sue Ellen thought about her lover, J.R. Ewing.

Kelsey interrupted Sue Ellen's train of thought, and said, "Brilliant, Sue Ellen. Let's have you change into another piece, and we'll take a few shots of you when you come back."

Sue Ellen quickly searched a hanging rack of various pieces of lingerie for the next gown she might want to wear. She selected a black, silk jacquard gown with straps that formed a latticework design on the back of the gown. The silky fabric delicately clung to Sue Ellen's figure.

Kelsey grinned and said, "This is going to look incredible, Sue Ellen. Let's have you stand on this platform with your back to me, and slowly turn your head over your shoulder."

Sue Ellen stepped onto the platform, and clasped her hands at her chest. She slowly turned her head over her left shoulder, and gradually lifted her head to gaze into the lens of the camera.

Kelsey clapped her hands together, after snapping a series of shots of Sue Ellen in the black gown.

Kimber said, "I need to grab that grey sheer panel from the van, I'll be right back."

Kelsey said, "Sue Ellen? Why don't you see if you have a gown or something in either white, or silver, and we'll take a few shots of you in that, when Kimber comes back?"

Sue Ellen stepped out of the stockroom, and searched the hanging rack for a white negligee. She grinned when she discovered a white voile gown with a plunging neckline, and deep-v back.

The shoulder straps of the gown fell to the waist in the back, allowing for maximum skin exposure.

The sides of the gown were cut almost to her hips, and offered a scintillating view of her long, slender legs. Sue Ellen slipped the gown over her head, and fluffed her hair with her fingers.

Sue Ellen walked back into the stockroom, and Kelsey grinned at her.

Kelsey said, "Kimber? What do you think? Pinned up, or hanging down?"

Kimber nodded her head up and down, and said, "Up, definitely…"

Kimber walked over to Sue Ellen, and asked her to lean her head back, while she pinned Sue Ellen's hair back with some jeweled bobby pins.

Sue Ellen lifted her hand to the back of her head, and smiled when she felt the intricate gathering of loose waves of hair pinned against her head.

Kelsey smiled, and said, "This is going to look fantastic, Sue Ellen. Let's have you stand with your leg resting on the platform. I want to see some skin, damn it!"

Sue Ellen giggled, and tried not to blush at Kelsey's enthusiastic comment. She lifted her leg up, and onto the platform. The gown slipped over her thigh, and Sue Ellen was temporarily overcome with modesty, as she tried to cover her exposed leg.

Kelsey tried to ease Sue Ellen's nerves, and asked, "What kind of modeling did you do, Sue Ellen?"

Sue Ellen said, "Runway, mostly. Once upon a time, I was a former Miss Texas."

Kelsey said, "Well then, come on Miss T, show me some leg."

Sue Ellen stretched her leg over the platform, while Kelsey snapped shot after shot, as Sue Ellen turned and twisted her body on the platform.

Kelsey said, "I'd like to do a couple more shots, if you have the time, Sue Ellen?"

Sue Ellen asked, "What time is it? I've left my watch in the other room."

Kelsey looked at her wrist, and said, "It's just after seven-thirty. We can come back tomorrow, if you have to leave?"

Sue Ellen said, "No, I've got time. We might as well get this over with before I lose the few nerves I have left."

Kelsey loaded more film into her camera while Sue Ellen searched the hanging rack for another gown. Kimber changed the lighting, and threw a couple of different colored sheer panels over the lights.

Sue Ellen couldn't find a long gown, so she looked for the butterfly ensemble she recalled J.R. admiring. She couldn't possibly wear that, could she? Oh well, what the hell. If J.R. didn't like the picture that was his problem, she mused.

Sue Ellen slipped on the two-piece ensemble, and loosely tied the front tie closure. She slipped off her high-heels, and walked barefoot into the stockroom.

Kelsey said, "Now you're talkin', Miss T."

Sue Ellen felt a sudden rush of embarrassment, and turned to go back into the other room.

Kimber said, "No, come on, Sue Ellen. It'll turn out great, I promise. We'll leave your hair down, if you'd like?"

Kelsey winked at Kimber, as Sue Ellen stopped, and turned around to walk to the platform.

Kimber removed the pins from Sue Ellen's hair, and fluffed Sue Ellen's hair into loose, flowing waves with her fingers, and some spray-on hair gel.

Sue Ellen moaned, and said, "Can we please make this quick? I'm freezing in this skimpy thing."

Kelsey aimed the camera at Sue Ellen, then, she lowered the camera from her eyes.

Kelsey said, "Kimber, turn on the fan for me, please?"

Sue Ellen rubbed her hands over her arms to try to warm up. She whimpered out loud at the thought of the fan, adding cool air to the chill she felt from wearing next to nothing.

Kimber flipped the switch on the industrial fan, and Sue Ellen braced herself against the blast of cold air that blew into her face. The fan caused the fabric of the baby-doll top to flare out around her legs, leaving her standing bare from her waist, to the sheer panties that rested just below her hips.

Kelsey said, "Turn around for me Sue Ellen. I want to see some movement into this shot."

Sue Ellen moved as Kelsey instructed. She fought back the urge to giggle like a young girl, as she speculated what a woman her age must look like standing in front of an enormous fan wearing this get-up.

The more the camera flashed, the more relaxed Sue Ellen felt. She stopped feeling self-conscious, and started posing, the way a lingerie model would. She leaned forward, and revealed a generous amount of cleavage.

Kelsey said, "Yes, yes! That's the money shot!"

Sue Ellen rolled her eyes, and asked, "I hate to have to ask again, but what time is it?"

Kimber said, "It's just after eight, Sue Ellen. Do you have time or one more?"

Sue Ellen nervously bit at her bottom lip, and said, "Why not? I'll be right back."

Kimber placed a filter over the lamp, to give the backdrop a cloudy, ethereal appearance.

Sue Ellen returned to the stockroom wearing a nude Charmeuse negligee with a beaded sheer empire bodice. The form-fitting gown fit Sue Ellen perfectly, and accentuated her firm breasts.

Sue Ellen asked Kimber if she could borrow the bobby pins, again. Kimber handed her the pins, and Sue Ellen quickly transformed her hair into an elegant chignon, allowing a few stray tendrils to fall loosely around her face.

Kelsey said, "Wow, Sue Ellen, this is going to make the best photos, yet."

Sue Ellen post for the camera like the well-trained model she used to be. She was graceful, poised and statuesque. The gown highlighted her exceptional figure as if it were deigned exclusively for her. Kimber took photo upon photo, pose after pose of Sue Ellen, and the expensive gown.

Kimber said, "Thank you very much, Sue Ellen. I should have the proofs for you in a day or two, and I'll have them delivered here, when they're ready."

Sue Ellen thanked the two women for their time, and waited until they were just about ready to leave, before asking if they would stay in the boutique, while she changed into her suit, then they could leave together. It would be safer for the three of them that way.

Sue Ellen waved to the two women, as she started her car, and drove out of the parking lot. She turned onto Noel Road, heading south for the Lyndon B. Johnson freeway, Interstate 635. Sue Ellen changed lanes before the exit, when she heard her mobile phone ring.

Sue Ellen reached for her phone, and said, "Hello?"

J.R. said, "It's me, Sugar. We're on our way back to Southfork. Where are you?"

Sue Ellen's voice sounded much less tense to J.R., than it had earlier in the day.

Sue Ellen said, "I'm on the LBJ freeway, I should be at the ranch within the hour."

J.R. said, "I can't wait to see you, Honey. I should be there before eleven."

Sue Ellen started trembling, as she thought about how she would welcome J.R. home.

She said, "I'll be waitin for you, J.R. I love you."

J.R. wore a broad grin, and said, "I'm countin' down the minutes, Sugar. I love you, too."

Sue Ellen placed her phone back inside her handbag, and licked her dry lips. She stepped on the gas pedal, as the car increased its speed. She had an hour or so, to get ready, before J.R. would arrive at the ranch.

That should give her plenty of time to shower, and freshen up, and surprise him, when he came into their bedroom. She had every intention of giving J.R. a welcome home he'd remember for years to come…


	10. Alliances, Part 10

Alliances

Part 10

J.R. stared at the mobile phone he held tightly in his hand, as the Ewing helicopter pilot, Hank Pendleton, skillfully flew over the city of Dallas. J.R. and Hank were returning to Southfork Ranch, from a trip to the Gulf of Mexico.

Sue Ellen had told J.R. that she would wait up for him. J.R.'s mouth watered as he tried to envision what she might have in store for him.

Sue Ellen told J.R. that she would wait for him on the balcony, outside of their bedroom. J.R. closed his eyes and he was greeted with a picture of Sue Ellen wearing a seductive piece of lingerie, maybe something silken, in black. If J.R. tried, he could faintly smell a trace of her perfume.

Sue Ellen recently started wearing _Dolce Vita_ by Christian Dior. The name meant the Sweet Life. The scent was an oriental woody fragrance; a blend of peach, apricot, cinnamon, rose and magnolia, combined with vanilla and sandalwood. The scent meant one thing to J.R., Sue Ellen wanted physical gratification from him.

J.R. lifted his tie to his nose, and inhaled. He smiled as he detected a trace of Sue Ellen's perfume from when she kissed him goodbye that morning, before he left for the Gulf. She wore _Trueste_ by Tiffany, for daytime. The scent was ultra feminine, and smelled of jasmine, plum and rose. The scent was perfectly suited Sue Ellen, he thought.

Hank landed the helicopter in a pasture, near the horse stables at the ranch. J.R. thanked him for a safe and enjoyable flight. J.R. grabbed his briefcase as he climbed out of the helicopter, and quickly walked toward the house.

J.R.'s eyes scanned the balcony off of his and Sue Ellen's bedroom, looking for a sign of Sue Ellen. He squinted, and could vaguely make out her silhouette in their dimly lit bedroom.

J.R. walked through the patio doors, and into the kitchen. The only light on inside the house was the table lamp in the foyer. J.R. navigated through the dark kitchen by the light coming inside the room from the moon reflecting off of the swimming pool.

J.R. looked up at the staircase, as he entered the foyer. He walked past the table lamp, and climbed the stairs. He stopped in the hallway just outside his bedroom door. J.R. closed his eyes in impatient anticipation of what awaited him on the other side of the door.

J.R. placed his hand on the doorknob, and slowly opened the door. The bedroom was subtly lit with randomly placed candles. J.R. glanced outside to the balcony. Sue Ellen stood on the balcony, with her hands liked around the pillar supporting the roof overhang.

Sue Ellen wore a black lace-lined bustier with a lace-up front, and a long, flowing peplum skirt. J.R.'s eyes traveled down Sue Ellen's body, as his slack-jawed stare turned into a robust leer. He removed his suit jacket, and draped it over a chair.

Sue Ellen stiffened at the sound of the door closing in its frame. She slowly turned her head over her shoulder, and greeted J.R. with her signature smoldering gaze.

J.R. inadvertently dropped his briefcase on the floor. Sue Ellen walked toward him, as the late evening breeze caught the skirt of her gown, as it gathered about her legs. She stepped, catlike, into the bedroom from the balcony. Sue Ellen's slender hips swayed with womanly seductiveness as she walked across the bedroom floor.

J.R. eyed her appreciatively, as she came closer to him.

Sue Ellen placed her hands on hr hips, and said, "Welcome home, J.R. How was your flight?"

J.R.'s eyes followed the movements of Sue Ellen's arms, as her hands came to rest on her hips.

J.R. grinned at Sue Ellen and said, "I don't want to talk about my flight, Sugar. I don't want to _talk_, at all."

Sue Ellen touched his tie, and pulled him closer to her. Her open mouth offered him a glimpse into her thoughts. Her eyes betrayed any attempts she could possibly make to delay their actions, as J.R. grabbed her arms, and pulled her into his firm embrace.

Sue Ellen throatily whispered, "I missed you, today…"

Sue Ellen's voice was lost to both their ears, as J.R.'s voracious mouth covered her wet, ruby red lips. His hands roamed down her arms to her waist, as he amplified his kiss. Sue Ellen pressed her body against J.R., and was instantly rewarded with a heightened awareness of his excitement. J.R. walked her back toward their king-sized bed, and glanced at her décolletage.

The plunging heart neckline of the bustier was loosely laced up the front of the bodice. Sue Ellen's bronze skin appeared darker in the romantic lighting she had arranged for J.R.'s return. Her blond hair was curled, and framed her high cheekbones. Her immense hazel eyes were dramatically made-up, and stared at J.R.'s mouth, as she pulled away from his kiss.

J.R.'s breath caught in his throat, as Sue Ellen leisurely untied the delicate bow on her bustier. J.R. reached his hands up to the knot of his tie, and quickly loosened the knot, pulling the tie out from under his collar, and letting it fall to the floor. Sue Ellen hungrily watched as J.R. started to unbutton the buttons of his dress shirt.

Sue Ellen reminded herself that patience was a virtue, as she watched J.R.'s fingers fumble with the small buttons of his custom tailored dress shirt. She tried not to reach out, and help J.R. He had to earn her love tonight, she mused.

"Damn it!" J.R. grumbled, "Will you help me with these buttons, Honey?"

Sue Ellen winked at J.R., and said, "Of course, Darlin'."

Sue Ellen's recently manicured fingernails made quick work of undoing the buttons on J.R.'s shirt. She slid the shirt over his shoulders, and touched the skin on his arms, as she pushed the sleeves of his shirt down his arms, and over his hands.

Sue Ellen leaned forward, and lightly kissed the valley between J.R.'s collarbones, just underneath his Adam's apple. J.R. inhaled, and breathed in the delicate fragrance of Sue Ellen's perfume. Sue Ellen's touched his chest with her hands, and gradually ran her hands down his ribs to his belt buckle.

J.R. was fast becoming impatient with Sue Ellen's plan of seduction for their evening together. Then again, if it was worth it, it was sure as hell worth waitin' for, he thought to himself. Sue Ellen could sense his change in attitude, and slowed down even more.

Sue Ellen enticed and tantalized J.R. with every skill and womanly wile she could muster, leaving him desperate, and imploring her to end the uncompromising suspense.

J.R. was finally spared from her incessant torture when she slid her bustier over her breasts and hips, and down her long, sinewy legs. Sue Ellen stood in front of J.R. clad only in a pair of black silk panties, and a pair of black mules.

J.R. grabbed Sue Ellen's arm, as she lifted both of her arms to cover her exposed breasts. He pulled her to him, and the sound of her bare skin colliding with his chest made a slapping noise in his ears.

Sue Ellen winced from the impact against his ribs, then smirked at him, saying, "Welcome home, J.R."

J.R. silenced Sue Ellen's words with his mouth as he kissed her painted lips. His need for her was foremost in his mind.

He ripped at his trousers, and yanked them off of his legs, kicking them aside, before lowering Sue Ellen to the bed.

Sue Ellen said, "Tell me that you want me, J.R.?"

J.R.'s answer was a resounding, "Yes, I do," as he took Sue Ellen, leaving her trembling in his grasp. He made love to Sue Ellen repeatedly, until they were both exhausted, and unable to move. They fell asleep, facing each other.

J.R. held a lock of Sue Ellen's hair in his loosely closed fist. Sue Ellen's hand rested against the thatch of silver hair that spanned J.R.' s broad chest.

Sue Ellen lifted her head off of the pillow as a faint knocking sound reverberated from the other side bedroom door.

Sue Ellen climbed out of bed, careful not to disturb J.R., and put on her robe. She tied the sash around her waist while she walked across the bedroom, to see who was at the door.

John Ross broadly smiled at her, and said, "Mornin', Mamma. Is Daddy home yet?"

Sue Ellen loved to see John Ross smile. His smile warmed her heart, and he reminded her so much of J.R., she had no doubt as to why she fell in love with John Ross' Daddy, all over again.

Sue Ellen smiled a devious smile, and said, "Your Daddy is still asleep. You can go wake him up if you'd like?"

John Ross bolted into the bedroom, and jumped on the bed, next to J.R.

J.R. was startled, and said, "What the hell…?"

John Ross laughed, and said, "It's just me, Dad. You sure looked angry. How was your trip to your new oil rig?"

J.R. tousled the hair on his son's head, and pulled him into a headlock. John Ross laughed loudly, as he tried to break free from his Father's grasp.

Sue Ellen folded her arms across her chest, and beamed with pride at watching the two men in her life joking around with each other. John Ross was sixteen now, hardly what she considered a man, but no longer her little boy. He would always be her baby, but he had grown up so fast, too fast.

A wistful smile crept across Sue Ellen's face, as she thought about what their lives might have been like if she and J.R. had more than one child. Her smiled turned to a frown, as she wondered what kind of life the child might have endured at their hands.

Three failed marriages was no picnic for either Sue Ellen or J.R. What kind of hell would that life have been like for another child? She smiled as she realized that in spite of the fights, and the nasty divorces, John Ross had turned into a well-mannered, well-educated, and spirited young man.

He was free-spirited, and incredibly smart.

John Ross wasn't moody or brooding like some of the boys his age. He had a deep love and respect for family, and wasn't afraid, or ashamed to show it.

John Ross turned his head in time to see his Mamma walking over to the bed.

J.R. lifted John Ross' T-shirt past his rib cage, and Sue Ellen extended her hand, simulating her overwhelming urge to tickle John Ross. John Ross had been ticklish since birth, and the sound of his laughter was music to her ears.

John Ross arched his back, trying to free himself from his Daddy's grip. The more rambunctious John Ross became, the tighter J.R. held him.

John Ross burst out laughing as his Mamma's fingers glanced across his stomach.

John Ross squirmed, and said, "No, Daddy, please let me up. I can't stand it when you guys tag-team me."

John Ross' plea for mercy fell on deaf ears, as J.R. joined Sue Ellen in tickling their son. Minutes later, with tears of laughter streaming down his face, J.R. released John Ross from his grasp.

John Ross sat up, and said, "Mamma, why do you guys wait until I'm almost in tears, before you stop ticklin' me?"

Sue Ellen smiled and said, " A choir of angels could never sound as beautiful to my ears, as the sound of your laughter, John Ross."

John Ross smirked, and sad, "Maybe next time you should try the choir of Angels."

Sue Ellen tilted her head, and said, "That's not even remotely funny, John Ross. I have a right, as your Mother, to take whatever steps I deem necessary to cause you uproarious fits of laughter."

J.R. laughed, and said, "Listen to your Mamma. What she says goes double for me, son."

John Ross rolled his eys, and said, "It figures. Are you guys gonna come down to breakfast?"

Sue Ellen glanced at J.R., searching for an answer.

J.R. said, "Yeah, we'll be downstairs in a few minutes. Do me a favor, and tell Teresa to keep the food warm for us, okay?"

John Ross grinned his parents, and said, "I will. I love you guys."

J.R. waited until the door was closed before saying anything else. Sue Ellen knelt on the bed next to J.R., and moved his disheveled hair out of his eyes. J.R.'s eyes were a brilliant shade of blue. His eyes were the color of blue that would cause the oceans to become envious.

J.R. kissed the inside of Sue Ellen's wrist, and said, "I love you, Sue Ellen. That was some welcome home you gave me last night."

Sue Ellen said, "It was wonderful for me, too, J.R. I'm relieved that your flight down to the Gulf was uneventful."

J.R. said, "You and me both, Sugar. I didn't want to tell Hank, but I was terrified. Lickily, it was smooth sailin' around the winds, and I'm damn glad."

Sue Ellen leaned forward to kiss J.R. Her robe fell open, revealing an adequate amount of cleavage. J.R. grunted, and pulled her on top of his chest.

Sue Ellen chuckled, and asked, "What about breakfast?"

J.R. patted Sue Ellen's rear-end, and said, "All I want for breakfast is right here, Honey."

Sue Ellen covered J.R.'s mouth with her lips, and parted his lips with her thirsty tongue. J.R. savored the sensation of Sue Ellen's soft skin, and her silk robe against his chest. Sue Ellen moaned aloud, as J.R. reached his hand down, and lifted the bottom of her robe. He slowly pulled the silky fabric over her thighs, and stopped just below the flare of her hips.

Sue Ellen pulled away from J.R. and said, "Allow me, Darlin'."

Sue Ellen stood up from the bed, and untied the sash of her robe. The silk fabric slid down her arms, and she flicked the garment onto the floor. J.R.'s ragged breathing told her that she had his spellbound attention.

Sue Ellen stepped toward the bed, as J.R. threw the bedcovers aside.

"Come here, Sugar," he said in a deep voice.

Sue Ellen straddled J.R.'s thighs, and ran her hand up his abdomen to his chest. She pulled her hand back down to his stomach, as she lightly scratched his skin with her fingernails. J.R. leered at her, and shifted his weight underneath her. Sue Ellen arched her back for J.R., they were interrupted by another knock on their bedroom door.

Miss Ellie said, "J.R., Sue Ellen, we're ready to go down to breakfast. Will you be joining us this morning?"

J.R. huskily growled, "We'll be down in a few minutes, Mamma."

Miss Ellie said, "I'll have Teresa set two places for you. I'll see you downstairs."

Sue Ellen sighed, and said, "Don't worry, Darlin'. We can always pick this up where we left off, after we eat breakfast."

J.R. reluctantly agreed. He and Sue Ellen quickly showered, and dressed. They walked hand in hand downstairs to join the rest of the family for breakfast.

J.R. pulled out a chair for Sue Ellen, and whispered, "Don't forget about our plans for after breakfast, Honey."

J.R. had more important matters for him and Sue Ellen to attend to...


	11. Alliances, Part 11

Alliances

Part 11

John Ross asked his Mamma and daddy if he could be excused from the breakfast table. He wanted to take Ashley Devereaux to the waterslide park, _NRH2O_ in North Richland Hills.

Sue Ellen asked, "John Ross, when do _we_ get to meet Miss Devereaux?"

John Ross said, "Maybe I can bring here for supper, tonight? What do you think, Mamma?"

Sue Ellen turned her head, and looked at Miss Ellie.

She said, "Miss Ellie, would that be alright if John Ross brought his friend here for supper?"

Christopher interrupted, and teasingly said, "John Ross had a girlfriend. John Ross had a girlfriend."

John Ross raised his voice, and said, "Shut up, Christopher."

Christopher replied, "Why don't you make me?"

J.R. stopped them, and said, "Boys, that's enough. We don't fight at the breakfast table."

Sue Ellen corrected J.R., saying, "We don't fight. Period. Right, Darlin'?"

J.R. smiled at Sue Ellen, and said, "You're right, Sugar. Run along John Ross, but I want you to be on your best behavior around Miss Devereaux, is that understood?"

John Ross flashed his Daddy a broad smile, and said, "I will, Daddy. I love you guys. I'll see you later."

John Ross walked out of the dining room, as Sue Ellen called after him.

"Be careful, Sweetheart. Do you know how to get to Richland Hills?" she asked.

John Ross peeked his head around the doorframe to the dining room, and said, "Yep, I know how to get there. Ashley doesn't live very far from there. I'll see ya."

John Ross looked at Sue Ellen, and said, "Damn, he's growin' up fast, isn't he?"

Sue Ellen said, "Unfortunately, yes. I'm afraid our baby boy is becomin' a man, J.R."

Sue Ellen continued, "Miss Ellie, I'd like to help with dinner. I know John Ross will want to eat supper out on the veranda. Maybe we can barbeque burgers, or steaks. What do you think?"

Miss Ellie smiled, and said, "That's a wonderful idea, Sue Ellen. I'll have Teresa pick up the items we'll need from the grocery store this afternoon."

J.R. and Sue Ellen excused themselves from the breakfast table to go back to their bedroom. They were walking upstairs, as the telephone rang. Miss Ellie answered the telephone, and stopped J.R. and Sue Ellen.

Miss Ellie said, "Sue Ellen, you have a phone call from Harv Smithfield."

Sue Ellen turned around, and walked downstairs. She reached for the telephone in Miss Ellie's outstretched hand, and thanked Miss Ellie for the phone.

Sue Ellen said, "Hello, Harv. This is Sue Ellen. Yes, I can come into your office if you need me to? Well, yes it would be easier for me if you were to come here. Will you hold on for a moment?"

Sue Ellen placed her hand over the mouthpiece of the telephone, and asked, "J.R., would you mind accompanyin' me into Harv Smithfield's office in Dallas?"

J.R. said, "I'd be happy to, Honey. What does he need to see you about?"

Sue Ellen said, "Harv said that it's about Don's estate."

J.R. bristled at the mention of Don Lockwood's name. It was bad enough that Sue Ellen had to be associated with Don's estate, now Harv Smithfield knew about it. If Harv's dimwitted secretary opened her big mouth about it, the entire city of Dallas would know that Sue Ellen had inherited Lockwood's estate. Big city rumor mills had a knack for making mountains out of molehills, and Dallas was no exception.

Sue Ellen finished her phone conversation with Harv, and hung up the phone. She walked back upstairs to change to drive into Dallas. J.R. changed into a business suit. Sue Ellen dressed in a crisp linen skirt, and a floral print blouse.

Sue Ellen slipped on a pair of high heels that matched her skirt, and said, "I'm ready to go, J.R."

J.R. checked out Sue Ellen's appearance, and grinned at her. She looked radiant, even dressed as casually as she was dressed. They walked arm in arm, downstairs for their drive into Dallas.

J.R. asked, "Would you mind takin' your car, Sue Ellen? I'm gonna have Rauol take mine into the shop for an oil change."

Sue Ellen said, "No, I wouldn't mind at all. It'll be like old time with you drivin' a Mercedes Benz."

J.R. had been a die-hard Mercedes Benz aficionado for years, but he had a newfound appreciation for all things American, _including_ automobile manufacturers. He was a Cadillac man, through and through. Sue Ellen had more European tastes. She preferred the close-fitted luxury of the Mercedes Benz line of automobiles.

J.R. had to admit, the car he bought for Sue Ellen suited her very well, indeed. J.R. lowered the convertible top, and started the engine. The finely tuned, German-engineered motor purred like a kitten, as J.R. backed the car out of the driveway.

Sue Ellen opened her purse, and pulled out a compact mirror, and a tube of lipstick. She opened her mouth, and pressed the lipstick to her lips. She moved the lipstick around the shape of her mouth, and closed her lips together, to spread the lipstick into the grooves of skin on her lips. She blotted the lipstick with a tissue.

J.R. studied her as she applied the color to her lips. He was so distracted by her actions, as he watched her lips press together over the tissue, that he overcorrected the car, almost swerving off the side of the road.

J.R. quickly recovered from his driving error, and said, "You fascinate me, Sugar. I never noticed how sensually you apply lipstick."

Sue Ellen felt a flush of embarrassment color her face, and she lowered her eyes.

Lately, J.R. managed to embarrass her without trying, she mused. He seemed to know precisely what to say, and when to say it, to catch her completely off guard. He may as well have pulled a rug out from underneath her feet, she thought.

J.R. enthusiastically grinned when he saw her reaction to his comment. Sue Ellen's child-like humility, despite her incredible beauty, was one of the traits J.R. admired most about her. It was one of the first things he noticed about Sue Ellen when he met her during his stint as a judge for the Miss Texas Pageant of 1967. J.R. vividly recalled how Sue Ellen blushed profusely when she was first introduced to the dashing, young judge.

He remembered how Sue Ellen had tried to avert her eyes from the piercing gaze of the newest addition to the Texas oil empire, Ewing Oil. He remembered how stunning she looked in her evening gown. Sue Ellen's thick, brunette hair was piled on her head in the requisite 'beehive' style of the times.

J.R. couldn't take his eyes away from the devastatingly beautiful, yet painfully shy brunette. J.R. had committed to memory how the five-foot seven and a half –inch tall beauty towered over the other, more diminutive contestants.

Sue Ellen touched J.R.'s arm, and said, "Darlin'? I asked you a question, J.R."

J.R. said, "What? I'm sorry, Sugar. My mind was a million miles away. What was your question?"

Sue Ellen said, "I was wonderin' if you thought that Harv might be able to finalize this whole estate mess today."

J.R. turned the silver Mercedes into the parking lot outside of the Smithfield & Bennett Law office building. He placed the transmission into 'Park,' and removed the key from the ignition. J.R. walked around the front of the car to open the passenger door for Sue Ellen.

Sue Ellen took J.R.'s hand, as he helped her out of the low-profile car.

J.R. kissed Sue Ellen's cheek, as she brushed against his shoulder with her arm. He placed his hand at the small of her back while he escorted her into the office building.

Sue Ellen pressed the elevator call button on the wall panel, next to the elevator doors on the main floor of the building. She was apprehensive about her meeting with Harv, and nervously tapped her toes on the tiled floor. J.R. reached for her hand, to show his support.

Sue Ellen exhaled as she felt J.R.'s hand cover her trembling hand.

J.R. said, "Sue Ellen, there's absolutely nothin' for you to worry about. Estate matters are simple, much simpler than the last time we had to come here."

Sue Ellen smiled at J.R., and asked, "How could I forget the last time?"

The last time she and J.R. were in this building was for Sue Ellen to give a videotaped deposition regarding her knowledge of Miranda Barrington's involvement in Don Lockwood's "suicide" attempt. So much had changed since then, she thought, as the elevator doors opened to the car that would take them to the Harv Smithfield's office on the sixth floor.

Sue Ellen apprehensively approached the receptionist's desk outside Harv Smithfield's law office. The receptionist recognized Sue Ellen from her previous visit, and pressed the intercom button on her CBX telephone to let Harv know that Mr. and Mrs. Ewing were in his outer office.

The receptionist said, "Mr. Smithfield will be with you in a moment. Please have a seat. Would either of you lie some coffee?"

Sue Ellen smiled at the receptionist, and said, "No, I wouldn't care for coffee, thank you. J.R.?"

J.R. held Sue Ellen's hand, and gazed at her, saying, "I've had plenty of coffee, already. Thanks."

The six-paneled, Mahogany door to Harv Smithfield's office opened, and Harv invited Sue Ellen and J.R. inside.

J.R. held a chair for Sue Ellen, and sat next to her in front of Harv's antique cherry wood desk.

Harv picked up a stack of legal paperwork, and lowered hi pince-nez glasses to the bridge of his nose, to better read the documents.

J.R. wanted to put an end to Sue Ellen's anxiety, and said, "Harv, will you cut to the chase, and spare us the legal jargon? Just tell my wife what she needs to know."

The habitual slip of the reference ro Sue Ellen as J.R.'s wife brought a radiant, loving smile to Sue Ellen's face. She tightly squeezed J.R.'s hand in her fingers.

Harv said, "Very well, then. When Don Lockwood's estate was turned over to the British courts, they went over some of the court documents from Miranda Barrington's trial. The only other mention of family, other than his sister, Miranda, was you, Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen asked, "What exactly am I entitled to, Harv?"

Harv scanned the documents in front of him, and said, "Evidently, your ex-husband amassed a small fortune from gambling, mostly. He dappled in horse-racing, and apparently, money laundering."

Sue Ellen lifted her hand to her mouth, and said, "I had no idea that he was involved in any of that. Is there anything else I should be made aware of?"

Harv said, Yes, it appears that Don Lockwood owed a fair amount to a London based booking agent named Avery Lumley, does that name mean anything to you, Sue Ellen?"

Sue Ellen nodded her head in disbelief, and softly said, "Yes, Avery was Don's 'production assistant.' I can't believe that I was so damn naive."

J.R. intently watched Sue Ellen, as her beautiful face became saddened upon learning about Don's seedy gambling involvement. J.R. placed his arm around Sue Ellen's shoulder. Sue Ellen turned her head to look at J.R. Her eyes were gradually filling with tears of shame.

J.R. handed Sue Ellen a tissue from the box on Harv's desk. Sue Ellen gently dabbed at her eyes with the tissue. She politely thanked J.R.

Sue Ellen regained her composure, as her hurt feelings turned to anger.

She said, "Fine, what remains of Don's estate, after the gambling debts are taken care of?"

Harv lifted his head, and looked directly at Sue Ellen, saying, "One-hundred thirty-four million dollars."

J.R. did a double take. He never would have figured that Don had the innate, or learned ability to actually 'earn' that much money.

Sue Ellen said, "Very well, then I'd like whatever needs to be set aside for Miranda's welfare to be taken care of immediately. I want half of the remaining portion of the estate to be donated to the children's wing at Dallas Memorial Hospital, and I want the wing renamed the 'John Ross Ewing, Sr. Children's Ward.'  
I'd like the other half of the remaining amount put into a private account in my, and J.R.'s names."

Sue Ellen handed Harv a business card with the account information written on the bottom corner of the card.

J.R. touched Sue Ellen's arm, and asked, "Are you sure that' what you want to do, Honey?"

Sue Ellen looked at J.R., and said, "Yes, I don't give a damn how Don acquired that money, but I'd be remiss if I didn't do _something_ philanthropic with it."

J.R. said," Harv, would you mind givin' me and my wife a minute alone, please?"

Harv stood up from his desk, and said, "Open this door, when you're ready for me to come back in."

Harv stepped out of his office, and closed the door.

J.R. reached out, and held Sue Ellen's shoulders. Sue Ellen shifted in her chair, and stared at J.R. with teary eyes.

J.R. said, "Your offer to name the Children's Ward at Dallas Memorial on Daddy's behalf, is the most philanthropic gesture I've ever heard anyone make, Sue Ellen. I am touched, truly touched by your selfless gesture."

Sue Ellen smiled at J.R., and said, "Jock didn't get a chance to know his grandson, J.R., maybe this will give John Ross somethin' to remember Jock Ewing for."

J.R.' eyes filled with tears of pride at Sue Ellen's overwhelming generosity towards Jock.

Sue Ellen handed J.R. her crumpled tissue, and said, "Looks like you need this more than I do, Darlin'."

J.R. chuckled at her offer, and said, "Thank you, Sue Ellen. Daddy would be so proud, and honored by this. I can't tell you what it means to me, Honey."

Sue Ellen leaned over, and kissed J.R. She cupped his chin in her hand, and kissed at the tears that rested on his cheeks.

J.R. pulled Sue Ellen into his arms, and kissed her neck, saying, "I love you more than words, Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen whispered, "I needed to hear you say that, Darlin'. I love you so much. I'm sorry that you had to be a part of this, J.R."

J.R. pulled away from her, and said, "Nonsense, Sugar. We're partners, don't you remember? If somethin' affects you, then it affects me. Good, bad, or indifferent."

Sue Ellen smiled, and said, "You can open the door for Harv, if you'd like."

J.R. arose from his chair, and opened the door.

Harv walked back inside the office, and closed the door behind him.

Harv sat at the chair behind his desk, and said, "I can have the necessary documents to finalize settling Don's estate drawn up this afternoon, Sue Ellen. You can change your mind, you know?"

Sue Ellen said, "I'm well aware of my rights, Harv. This is somethin' I want to do, honestly."

Harv stood up from his desk, and extended his hand to Sue Ellen.

Harv said, "Thank you for coming in to take care of this, Sue Ellen, J.R. I'll have my secretary notify you when the final papers are ready fro signatures."

J.R. thanked Harv for meeting with them. Sue Ellen shook Harv's hand, and smiled at him.

Sue Ellen said, "Thank you for all you've done for me, and for us, Harv. I can't tell you how much you've done to ease this burden for me."

Sue Ellen held her head high, as she and J.R. walked out of Harv Smithfield' office to take the elevator downstairs to the building lobby.

J.R. opened the passenger door for Sue Ellen, and touched her shoulder, as she started to sit down.

J.R. said, "Sue Ellen, I grow to love you more with each passin' day. I just want you to know that, Sugar."

Sue Ellen exhaled, as she sat on the passenger seat. J.R. had professed his love for her, and for the first time in ages, Sue Ellen genuinely felt loved…


	12. Alliances, Part 12

Alliances

Part 12

J.R. pulled Sue Ellen's silver Mercedes Benz 450SL convertible into the driveway at Southfork. He shifted the car into 'park,' and turned the engine off. He removed the key from the ignition, and touched Sue Ellen's hand. Sue Ellen turned to face him, nervously smiling at him.

J.R. said, "Sue Ellen, I meant what I said back at Harv's office. I am truly touched by what you're doin' with that donation to the children's ward at Dallas Memorial Hospital on Daddy's behalf."

Sue Ellen smiled at J.R., as her eyes once again, filled with emotion.

She softly said, "I didn't know what else to do with it. I know the money wasn't earned, but this way, it will go to a good cause. You know how much I love children, J.R."

J.R. knew without question how much Sue Ellen loved children. Her obvious display toward their son, John Ross, was evidence of that love.

J.R. stared at her hand on his hand, and asked, "Do you ever find yourself wishin' that we had been blessed with more than one child, Honey?"

Did she ever wish for more children? There hadn't been a moment she could remember _not_ wishing she and J.R. could have had more children.

Sue Ellen bristled, and said, "I think you know that answer to that question as well as I do, J.R."

J.R.'s eyes turned dark, as he recalled the time Sue Ellen had been accidentally hit by a passing car in front of Jenna Wade's clothing boutique. Sue Ellen miscarried a baby. J.R. secretly hoped that it was his baby.

J.R. said, "Sue Ellen, I've always wondered what might have happened if you hadn't miscarried after…"

Sue Ellen placed her finger to his lips, and said, "J.R., don't dredge up the past, please?"

J.R. kissed her fingers, and said, "Look at me, Sugar. I know you, and I know you and Peter Richards only had sex that one time, you told me that yourself. Didn't he use protection?"

Sue Ellen angrily spat, "J.R., I don't want to talk about this."

J.R. retorted, "Well, I sure as hell do! I've got to know what the chances are of that baby bein' mine."

Sue Ellen glared at J.R., as frustrated tears welled in her eyes.

"Your overwhelmin' male ego has got to know the answer to that question, doesn't it?" She asked.

J.R. was reticent, and said, "No, I don't have to know, I'd like to know, that's all."

Sue Ellen recalled the only other possible time that the baby she miscarried might have been conceived. She remembered the night as if it were yesterday. She needed a man. She needed J.R. They had been sleeping in separate bedrooms, but she went into J.R.'s room, after everyone else had gone to bed, and seduced him.

Afterwards, J.R. had accused Sue Ellen of using him, and said that he'd be damned if she could barge into his room and use him like some kind of stud service. Her response, at the time, was what other use would she possibly have for him?

Sue Ellen turned her face away from J.R., and stared out across the ranch.

She spoke, in a voice filled with emotion, "I felt nauseous the mornin' after I went into your room, J.R. I thought it was nerves, but, lookin' back, I'm _fairly_ sure that it was Mornin' Sickness. I felt the same way when I became pregnant with John Ross."

"Besides," she continued. "I insisted that Peter Richards use a condom, so there was scarcely a chance that it could have been his baby. Does that make you feel better? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

J.R. reached out to touch Sue Ellen's face, but she pulled away from him. She was hurt, and angry that he had asked her for an answer to a question she herself had wondered about for years. She had tried in vain to bury that painful memory.

J.R. touched Sue Ellen's cheek, and said, "God, Honey. The last thing in the world I would want to do is cause you more pain. You were absolutely right, it was just vanity on my part, makin' me feel like I needed to know the truth. I love you, Sue Ellen. I'm sorry. I never meant to upset you, Sugar."

Sue Ellen slowly lowered her head, as her overflowing tears fell on J.R.'s hand. J.R. stared at his hand, as a steadily flowing stream of tears ran off his fingers, down the back of his hand, and onto Sue Ellen's blouse. J.R. sighed as he pulled Sue Ellen into his arms.

Sue Ellen willingly moved into J.R.'s embrace. She trembled against him, as he tried to calm her down. He kissed the side of her head, and his hands gently ran up and down her back. Sue Ellen's body was racked with sobs, as she tightened her grip on J.R.'s shoulders.

J.R. whispered how much he loved Sue Ellen, and how sorry he was for their loss, as his own eyes misted over with the bitter sting of tears. J.R. told Sue Ellen to let go of her emotions, let it all out. J.R. took his own advice, as he closed his eyes against the biting ebb of tears.

Sue Ellen lifted her head, and looked into J.R.'s eyes. She lifted her hand to his cheeks, and wiped at his tear-stained face with her fingertips. J.R. cleared his throat, embarrassed at being caught with his guard down. Sue Ellen shook her head from side to side.

Sue Ellen's voice was hoarse, as she said, "We have been through so much in our lives, J.R. I don't want to dwell on the past. I _need_ to move forward. I think you do, too."

J.R. pursed his lips together, as his fingers moved a lock of Sue Ellen's hair away from her eyes. She was right, he mused. It didn't do either of them any good to dwell on the past, it didn't change what had happened, and it certainly wouldn't bring their baby back.

J.R. said, "Let's go upstairs to our room, Sue Ellen."

J.R. opened the driver's side door of the car, and walked around the back of the car to open the passenger door for Sue Ellen. She held his extended hand, as she climbed out of the car. She lightly kissed J.R.'s cheek, as she walked past him, into the house.

J.R. followed Sue Ellen into the house, closing the patio door behind him. Sue Ellen reached for J.R.'s hand as they walked from the kitchen into the foyer. They walked past the table by the winding staircase, and up the stairs to their bedroom. Sue Ellen stopped outside of John Ross' bedroom. She placed her hand on the doorknob, and opened the door.

Sue Ellen walked into John Ross' bedroom, and over to a set of shelves next to his bed. The shelves were filled with John Ross' soccer trophies, and some other childhood memorabilia. Sue Ellen reached her hand to the top shelf on the wall, and pulled down a worn-out, stuffed teddy bear. The stuffed toy played music when the knob on the back was turned. John Ross had had the stuffed toy bear since he was a baby.

Sue Ellen absently turned the knob, and closed her eyes, straining to hear the faint sound of music coming form the toy. She lifted the stuffed toy bear to her nose, and inhaled. The bear smelled like her baby boy, even though he was sixteen, John Ross would always be Sue Ellen's baby.

J.R. folded his arms across his chest, as he stood against the doorframe watching Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen was a woman capable of a great deal of love. J.R. felt so ashamed of himself for denying her the chance to feel loved, and give love during their first two marriages. Why had he been such a bastard? He wondered.

Don't dwell on the past, J.R., he chided himself. Sue Ellen placed the stuffed toy bear back on top of the shelf, and turned around. She ran her hand over the top of John Ross' headboard on his bed. Sue Ellen caught J.R. staring at her, and smiled at him.

Sue Ellen said, "I'm sorry, J.R. I didn't mean to keep you waitin', I guess I just got a little carried away."

J.R. reached out to take her hand, as she walked toward him.

J.R. softly said, "Please don't apologize, Sugar. I'm awed by your capacity to show your love."

Sue Ellen held his hand, as she walked out of John Ross' bedroom. J.R. closed the door, as he and Sue Ellen walked down the hall to their bedroom.

J.R. opened the door for Sue Ellen, as her arm brushed against him. Sue Ellen walked over to the closet, and opened her armoire. She looked down at her blouse, and saw the stains that her tears had left on the silken fabric.

J.R. closed, and locked their bedroom door. He walked toward Sue Ellen, and stood behind her, as he lifted his hands to the buttons on her blouse. J.R. lowered his head, and hungrily kissed the side of Sue Ellen's neck. Sue Ellen tilted her head to allow J.R. better access to the soft, perfumed skin of her long, graceful neck.

J.R. pulled Sue Ellen's opened blouse out from the waistband of her skirt. He slid the sleeves over her arms, and placed the blouse into a hamper set aside for clothing that needed to be dry-cleaned. J.R. moved his hands up the bodice of Sue Ellen's sheer, lacy camisole.

J.R. covered Sue Ellen's breasts with his hands. The warmth from his hands against the cool fabric of her camisole was an intoxicating combination. Sue Ellen reached her hands behind her, and pulled J.R.'s hips to her back. She tilted her head back against J.R.'s shoulder, as her body was met with proof of J.R.'s arousal.

J.R. pulled the straps of Sue Ellen's camisole over her shoulders. His mouth eagerly sought her lips, as she turned her head to face him. Sue Ellen sighed as his lips covered her open mouth. J.R. lowered his hands to the zipper of her skirt, and slid the linen garment over the swell of her hips, and down her legs.

Sue Ellen stepped out of the crumpled skirt, and kicked it aside. J.R. tightly held Sue Ellen against him, as her tongue gently flickered against his teeth. J.R. closed his mouth around Sue Ellen's tongue, and sucked on her tongue with his lips.

Sue Ellen turned around in J.R.'s arms, and placed her hands at the back of his neck. She greedily increased her demands on his mouth, deepening his voracious manipulation of her mouth, and her tongue.

J.R. grasped Sue Ellen's waist, and lifted her into his arms. He lunged at her cleavage with his mouth, tracing kisses into the valley between the swell of her breasts. Sue Ellen arched her back to him, as J.R. carried her over to the bed.

J.R. placed Sue Ellen on top of the mattress, and quickly removed his shirt. J.R. unbuttoned his trousers, and pulled them off of his legs, casting them aside. Sue Ellen lay on her back on top of the bed, propped up on her elbows. Her eyes were blazing with yearning, as she watched J.R. undress.

J.R. rapidly dispensed with the barriers he was wearing that were keeping him from feeling the touch of Sue Ellen's soft, bronze skin. J.R. reached down, and pulled at the elastic waistband of Sue Ellen's slip. Sue Ellen lifted her hips off of the bed, as J.R. slid the fabric past her hips, and down her legs. Sue Ellen pulled her legs into a bent position on the bed. She turned her legs at the hips, as she watched J.R. climb on top of her.

J.R. pulled at one of Sue Ellen's legs, to straighten it out, as he hovered over her. Sue Ellen pulled her arms out of the confining straps of her camisole, and reached for J.R. Sue Ellen pressed her hips against J.R., unable to restrain her aching need for him.

J.R. entered Sue Ellen with such a powerful force, that she whimpered as he thrust his hips against her. J.R. slowed his pace, and Sue Ellen smiled at him.

Sue Ellen thrust her hips in time with J.R.'s undulations. J.R.'s rhythmic gyrations against her felt incredible, she thought. J.R. repeated her name, as he neared the peak of their steadily increasing current.

Sue Ellen croaked, "No, J.R…not yet. Oh, God, please, not yet."

J.R. bit his bottom lip, in an effort to restrain the current of penetrating electricity passing through him.

Sue Ellen grabbed J.R.'s shoulders, as she, too, found it difficult to hold anything back.

They both cried out aloud, as they drowned in the wave of sexual exhaustion that enveloped them.

J.R. rolled off of Sue Ellen, as he said, "Oh my God, Sugar. You are so good."

Sue Ellen giggled, as she turned to kiss J.R. She climbed onto his chest, and touched his chin with her fingers.

Sue Ellen gently kissed J.R.'s lower lip, saying, "You are such an incredible lover, J.R."

J.R. pulled Sue Ellen to his chest, as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. J.R. and Sue Ellen were soon rewarded with sound, blissful sleep.

Sue Ellen rolled over, and pulled J.R.'s hand around her, as she lay on top of the mattress. J.R. kissed her shoulder, as he hugged her to his chest.

Sue Ellen asked, "Did John Ross say when he would be comin' home? I can't remember if he mentioned what time he wanted to have supper ready, or not."

J.R. laughed, and said, "You must be hungry, Sugar. That was an ulterior motivated question if I've ever heard one."

Sue Ellen sat up, and defensively said, "No, it wasn't. It was a perfectly honest, and sincere question about or son."

J.R. said, "Well, if you're so curious, why don't we take a shower and see if he's home yet?"

Sue Ellen stepped off of the bed, and winked at J.R., saying, "You do have all the answers, don't you, Darlin'?"

J.R. leered at Sue Ellen and said, "I will, as long as you keep askin' the right questions, Honey."

Sue Ellen walked into the bathroom, as J.R. stretched, before getting up off the bed. The day was still new, and he had plans to pick things up where he and Sue Ellen had left off, after supper…


	13. Alliances, Part 13

Alliances

Part 13

The flavorful aroma of several thick, juicy, hand-rubbed Porterhouse steaks permeated the air in the kitchen at Southfork. Sue Ellen, Miss Ellie and Teresa were preparing various dishes for the barbeque they planned to have for supper for John Ross and his friend, Ashley Devereaux.

Sue Ellen didn't dare refer to Ashley as John Ross' girlfriend. Ashley would have to be referred to as John Ross' friendfor the time being.

J.R. and Clayton were outside, on the veranda manning the barbeque grills. Clayton was in charge of the steaks, and J.R. was attending to the chicken and grilled vegetable shish kabobs, just in case Ashley didn't care for red meat. J.R. pondered about John Ross' taste in members of the opposite sex. What the hell kind of Texan didn't care for red meat, he wondered?

J.R. turned down the temperature on the barbeque grill, to allow for the shish kabobs to marinate in their own juices. Nothing smelled or tasted worse to J.R., than burnt, or overcooked chicken. J.R. wiped his hands on the apron tied around his waist, and walked inside the house to refill his glass of iced tea.

Sue Ellen was standing in front of the food preparation island, next to a large salad bowl, chopping lettuce. J.R. walked behind her, and grabbed her butt.

Sue Ellen gasped, and said, "J.R., honestly. You never stop, do you?"

J.R. opened the fridge door, and said, "Not where you're concerned, Honey. Now, what did I come in here for? Oh, yeah, would you care for a glass of iced tea, Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen smiled at J.R. and said, "Ooh, yes, please. Thank you for askin', Darlin'."

J.R. placed a glass of iced tea on the counter, next to Sue Ellen.

Sue Ellen stopped J.R., as he walked past her, and asked, "What, no kiss?"

J.R. grinned at Sue Ellen, and enthusiastically pulled her into his arms, and kissed her, as he dipped her backwards.

Miss Ellie and Teresa were highly amused by J.R.'s antics. Sue Ellen was more than a little embarrassed.

J.R. released Sue Ellen, and smirked at her, obviously proud of his self, as he turned to walk outside.

Sue Ellen shook her head, in mock disgust, and said, "Miss Ellie, you have got to do somethin' about that son of yours. He is incorrigible."

Miss Ellie chirped, "Yes, he is, isn't he?"

John Ross pulled his car into the driveway at Southfork, parking behind the other parked vehicles. Ashley moved toward the door, and placed her hand on the handle.

John Ross said, "No, Ash, let me get your door for you, please?"

Ashley smiled at John Ross. He dimpled cheeks were red from their day at the water park. Ashley Devereaux was a petite blond, with long straight hair, and dark, tanned skin. She wore braces, but John Ross didn't seem to care. Ashley was John Ross' first serious girlfriend, and he was as happy as could be.

John Ross opened the passenger door for Ashley, and reached for her hand to help her out of the car. J.R. and Sue Ellen had instilled all of the socially acceptable graces in their son, and wouldn't accept or expect anything less. Sue Ellen walked out of the house to greet John Ross, and his friend.

John Ross stood tall and proud, as he introduced Ashley to his Mamma and Daddy. Ashley timidly smiled and greeted J.R. and Sue Ellen.

Sue Ellen shook Ashley's hand, and said, "Welcome to Southfork, Ashley. It's so nice to meet you. Has John Ross been the perfect gentleman around you?"

John Ross rolled his eyes, and said, "Mom…geez. Not now, please?"

J.R. said, "Now John Ross, your Mamma was just bein' sociable. How are you doin', Miss Devereaux?"

Ashley relaxed her rigid posture as she shook J.R.'s outstretched hand, and said, "I'm doin' very well, thank you, Mr. Ewin'."

J.R. grinned at Ashley's thick Texas accent. The sound of the vivacious young lady's voice reminded J.R. of the sound of Sue Ellen's voice when they first met. Memories of those times were precious to J.R.

John Ross held Ashley's hand, as he introduced her to the rest of the family.

J.R. hugged Sue Ellen to his side, and said, "Damn, he's turnin' into a strappin' young man, Sugar."

Sue Ellen said, "Of course he is, just take a look at his Daddy."

J.R. winked at Sue Ellen, and kissed her cheek. J.R. inhaled, as the late afternoon breeze caused the scent of Sue Ellen's perfume to pervade J.R.'s senses. Sue Ellen wore Eau de Sud by Annick Goutal. The symphony of mandarin, lemon and grapefruit, with a hint of bergamot and mint was faultless for casual wear, and highly stimulating to J.R.

J.R.'s breath caught in his throat, as Sue Ellen stared onto his eyes. Her eyes were dark, and filled with desire. J.R. knew instantaneously that they would resume their earlier bedroom escapades. Sue Ellen lightly brushed her lips over J.R.'s mouth, as she touched his chin with her fingers.

Sue Ellen walked back inside the house to finish preparing the salad. J.R.'s eyes followed her as she went inside the house. He leered at her as her hips swayed with each cat-like step she took. God, how he wanted her, he thought. She had matured into such a confident and seductive woman, and she belonged exclusively to J.R.

"You are one lucky son-of-a-bitch, J.R.," he said aloud, then looked around to make sure that no one had heard his expletive.

Miss Ellie and Teresa started to bring food outside to the tables that had been set-up on the veranda. The tables sat underneath the balcony next to the swimming pool. Clayton grabbed at an olive on the vegetable tray that Miss Ellie carried in her hands.

Miss Ellie said, "Clayton Farlow, shame on you. You can't have any more until we're ready to eat."

Clayton whined, "But, Ellie, I'm starvin'. The smell of this food on the grill is killin' me."

Miss Ellie countered, "Serves you right, you're the one who didn't want to help out in the kitchen."

John Ross showed Ashley the layout of the ranch. Ashley's eyes widened as they walked into the horse stables. John Ross introduced Ashley to his horse, Dagger's Point. The horse was a 15 hands tall Palomino, the color of a 14-karat gold coin. Dagger's Point was a Golden American Saddle bred horse.

Ashley lifted her hand to the horse's nose, and said, "God, He's beautiful, John Ross. How often do you get to ride him?"

John Ross said, "Whenever I want to ride him. Are you restricted to how often you can ride your horses?"

Ashley said, "No, but the reason I have to wear these horrible braces is because I fell off of my horse last summer."

John Ross asked, "What's your horse's name?"

Ashley replied, "Her name is Amarillo Rose, but I just call her Rose. She's a Quarter Horse, and I show her in dressage tournaments, Well, I used to. I will again, once these stupid braces come off."

John Ross touched Ashley's hand as she patted Dagger's Point's nose. Ashley leaned forward to give John Ross a kiss, just as Christopher entered the stables.

Christopher raced into the stables, and said, "John Ross, Aunt Sue Ellen sent me to come and find you guys. Supper is almost ready, and everyone is waitin' for you."

John Ross glared at Christopher, and said, "Alright, tell my Mom that we'll be there in a minute."

Christopher said, "No, now, John Ross! I'm supposed to bring you guys back with me."

Ashley sighed, and said, "Come on John Ross, maybe we can come back out here after supper?"

John Ross' first kiss from Ashley Devereaux would have to wait until later, he knew that supper _wouldn't_ wait, and it was rude to not be on time when a meal was served.

Everyone enjoyed his or her evening meal at Southfork. The meal consisted of a plethora of delicious food, and lighthearted, engaging conversation. Ashley opened up, and talked with Sue Ellen about her plans for her future after she graduates from High School. Ashley wanted to become a Veterinarian, working exclusively for thoroughbred racing horses, and their owners. Sue Ellen was impressed by Ashley's ambitious career plans.

J.R. watched, while Sue Ellen and Ashley got better acquainted. J.R. had to admit, in spite of the braces the young lady had to wear, Ashley Devereaux was an adorable young woman. He had to give John Ross credit for his taste in women.

Sue Ellen turned her head in time to catch J.R. staring at her. His eyes were dark, and she felt as if J.R. was undressing her as she arose from the chair she was sitting in. She lithely walked over to where J.R. stood waiting for another rack of chicken and grilled vegetable shish kabobs to finish grilling, before he and Sue Ellen would sit down to supper.

J.R. opened the cover on the barbeque grill, and pulled a chunk of chicken off of one of the skewers. He placed the sizzling meat on a plate on the side of the grill, and sliced it in half with a steak knife. The tender chicken sliced very easily, and was white in appearance. J.R. picked up a chunk of the sliced chicken with a fork, and held it out for Sue Ellen to taste it.

Sue Ellen gladly accepted the chunk of meat, blowing on it to cool it off, before placing it in her mouth. J.R.'s eyes widened at the seductive way Sue Ellen pursed her lips before blowing on the meat. Sue Ellen looked up at J.R. through lowered eyelashes, and flashed him a wicked grin.

"You are nothin' but a damn tease, Sugar" J.R. whispered.

Sue Ellen placed her hand over the top button of her blouse, and said in her sweetest Texas drawl, "Me…a tease? You can't be serious, J.R. Shucks, Darlin', I've never teased you in my life."

J.R. grunted, and said, " Hah…Come on, Miss Texas. We _both_ know you better than that, Sugar."

Sue Ellen put her arm on J.R.'s shoulder, and pulled his head close to hers, whispering in his ear, "I deliver, Darlin'. _You_ better than anyone know that, J.R."

J.R. gently bit at the side of Sue Ellen's neck with his teeth. Sue Ellen laughed, and pulled her head away from him. She didn't want Ashley Devereaux to think poorly of John Ross' parents, nor did she want to give the impressionable young lady anything that might incur community gossip if Ashley were to tell her mother what she had seen.

Ashley offered to help Sue Ellen and Miss Ellie clean up the supper dishes.

Sue Ellen replied, "You will do no such thing, Ashley. You and John Ross are welcome to go back to the stables, if you'd like. We'll have this mess cleaned up in no time."

Sue Ellen winked at Ashley. Ashley gave Sue Ellen a surprised look, then smiled, suddenly comprehending the meaning behind Sue Ellen's wink.

Ashley smiled, and said, "Thank y'all for a delicious meal, Mr. And Mrs. Ewin'. It's been real nice makin' your acquaintance."

John Ross smiled at his parents, and hugged them, thanking them for allowing Ashley to spend the evening at Southfork. Sue Ellen and J.R. held each other, as they watched John Ross and Ashley walking toward the horse stables.

J.R. silently wondered what it was about the area in, and around the horse stables at Southfork that made women so drawn to them.

Sue Ellen gauged J.R.'s facial expressions, and said, "I'll bet you were wonderin' what the attraction to the area around the horse stables is, weren't you, J.R.?"

J.R. gave Sue Ellen a puzzled look, and asked, "How on earth did you know that, Sugar?"

Sue Ellen smiled, and said, "Because, that's the same look you had on your face the first time we went for a walk around the ranch after I came back here from England, and we wound up standin' by that tree next to the stables."

J.R.'s eyes brightened, as he recalled the events of that incredible afternoon. He remembered every detail, including the scent of Sue Ellen's perfume. She wore Accenti by Gucci. J.R. recalled the fruity and floral notes of the fragrance, as the afternoon breeze filled his senses with the perfume's enthralling aroma.

That was months ago, but it seemed as if it were only yesterday, J.R. mused. J.R. intricately recalled the details of one of the most sensual and passionate kisses he and Sue Ellen had shared, as they stood arm in arm in front of the tree next to Miss Ellie's brother, Garrison Southworth's grave.

J.R. made a mental note to himself to invite Sue Ellen to join him for a walk by the horse stables, after John Ross left to drive Ashley Devereaux back to her home in North Richland Hills. The time it took John Ross to drive to and from the Devereaux' would give J.R. plenty of time to stage a seductive scenario for Sue Ellen, and impress upon her how much of a romantic J.R. _actually_ was.

Ashley and John Ross walked back to the house from the horse stables holding hands. Ashley nervously tugged at John Ross' hand, trying to get him to let go, as they drew closer to the house. John Ross didn't budge, the more Ashley struggled to release her hand from John Ross' grasp, the tighter John Ross held on to her hand.

Like Father like son, John Ross mused. If mild resistance to a woman's struggle got his Daddy what he wanted, there was no reason why it wouldn't work for John Ross. Ashley felt John Ross tighten his grip on her hand, and reluctantly gave in. Sue Ellen smiled as she glimpsed the tightly joined hands of her son, and his adorable female friend.

John Ross said, "I'm going to drive Ashley home, now, Mamma. I'll be back as soon as I can get here, okay?"

Sue Ellen thanked Ashley for her delightful company, and for joining their family for supper.

Ashley grinned, and said, "Thank you again, for everything Mrs. Ewin'. You have a beautiful home, and I love your horses."

Sue Ellen told John Ross to be careful, and instructed both him, and Ashley to wear their seatbelts. John Ross promised to be careful, and assured his Mamma that they would _both_ wear seatbelts.

J.R. stood behind Sue Ellen, as she watched John Ross turned his car around in the driveway to take Ashley home.

Sue Ellen sighed a wistful sigh, and said, "God, J.R. our baby isn't a baby, anymore."

J.R. kissed Sue Ellen's cheek, and held her tightly around her waist, as he said, "Well, we could always go try and make another baby, Honey."

Sue Ellen turned her head, and said, "You can't be serious, J.R. At our age?"

J.R. said, "Speak for yourself, Honey. I've still got plenty of life left in these bones."

Sue Ellen playfully slugged J.R.'s shoulder, and said, "Now I know where John Ross gets his smug attitude from."

J.R. said, "You know I'm jokin', Sugar. You look incredible, regardless of your age."

Sue Ellen said, "You are just diggin' yourself a deeper whole with each word you say, J.R."

J.R. sobered, and said, "Your beauty would make the gods envious, Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen kissed J.R., and said, "Mmm, that's better, that's what I wanted to hear."

J.R. reached for Sue Ellen's hand, and said, "Let's go for a walk, Sugar. I know a tree that's feelin' mighty lonely."

Sue Ellen grabbed J.R.'s hand, as they headed toward the stables. J.R. wanted a repeat performance of the kiss that started their renewed love affair…


	14. Alliances, Part 14

Alliances

Part 14

Southfork Ranch is located just off of Parker Road, five and a half miles away from US Highway 75, Exit # 30, and the Central Expressway North. The drive to the ranch is approximately thirty-five to forty minutes from Dallas, Texas. A four-foot high, three-rail wooden fence encloses the interior portions of the ranch.

J.R. and Sue Ellen walked arm in arm by the interior fence of the ranch. The evening breeze was a welcome reprieve from the blistering heat of the mid-summer sun. The sounds of birds filled the air, as J.R. and Sue Ellen neared the horse stables.

Sue Ellen stopped walking, and pushed a stray lock of hair away from her eyes. J.R. smiled at her, as he watched her hand repeatedly push her hair away from her face. Sue Ellen's persistence continuously amazed J.R. She was so strong-willed, and determined. It was an appealing trait that J.R. found as attractive as Sue Ellen herself.

Sue Ellen raised an eyebrow, as she tried to interpret the distant look on J.R.'s face.

"What are you thinkin' about, J.R.?" Sue Ellen asked.

J.R. pulled Sue Ellen into his arms, and said, "The most gracious, elegant, beautiful and sexy woman in the entire world."

Sue Ellen delicately kissed J.R.'s lips, as he pulled her into his embrace.

J.R. pulled Sue Ellen's head onto his shoulder, and ran his fingers through her hair. Her hair felt soft, as he slid his hand underneath her hair, and touched the skin on her neck. Sue Ellen nestled her head into the crook of J.R.'s neck. His neck was covered with the bristly stubble of a day's worth of beard growth.

Sue Ellen relished the intensely masculine feeling of J.R.'s hair against the side of her face. Sue Ellen inhaled, as the scent of J.R.'s faded cologne, and the smell of hickory smoke from the barbeque grill filled her senses. The woodsy scent of the two aromas, peppered with the very essence of the man holding Sue Ellen in his arms was a powerful combination.

Sue Ellen closed her eyes, as J.R. held her in his arms, while he leaned against the interior fence.

J.R. peered out from underneath the brim of his Stetson, and scanned the view of the ranch.

A few of the horses were running in one of the pastures, under the watchful eye of one of the ranch hands.

The sounds of the horses' feet hitting the ground reverberated across the land, and J.R. felt the vibration through the fence rail, as he leaned against the fence. J.R. started gently rocking Sue Ellen in his arms, as the fence continued to vibrate against his lower back.

Sue Ellen lifted her head, a few minutes later, and said, "You could put me to sleep,rockin' me back and forth like that, Darlin'."

J.R. smiled at her, and said, "Well, I wouldn't want to do that, Honey. We've got unfinished business to take care of."

Sue Ellen gave him a surprised look, and asked, "What unfinished business are you referrin' to, J.R.?"

J.R. laughed a devious sounding laugh, and Sue Ellen knew precisely what 'business' J.R. had referred to.

J.R. said, "Let's go over and sit underneath our tree, Sugar. It's still too hot to be standin' here in the sun."

Sue Ellen smiled at J.R.'s reference to the giant elm tree as _their_ tree. J.R. truly seemed to have changed. Perhaps when Sue Ellen left Dallas for London, J.R. received the 'wake-up call' that he needed to enact the changes. Perhaps he really had changed, and his niceties weren't simple put-ons for her benefit.

The chase had always been more important to J.R. than the catch. Once J.R. had his prey, he would lose interest in her. Maybe their living arrangements would be for the best, after all? Time would tell, Sue Ellen mused, as she and J.R. stood in front of the elm tree, and released each other's hands.

Sue Ellen leaned against the trunk of the tree, with her hands behind her back, her palms against the trunk.

J.R. placed his hands against the tree, straddling Sue Ellen's shoulders. J.R. leaned forward to kiss Sue Ellen. He could have pinned her hands behind her back, but she had already taken care of that for him.

J.R. stared at Sue Ellen's full, sensuous mouth, as he drew closer to her. Sue Ellen opened her mouth to J.R.'s eager tongue. He covered her mouth with hot, wet kisses. Sue Ellen's pulse was racing, as J.R. continued probing her mouth with his tongue.

J.R. pulled Sue Ellen into his arms, needing to feel her body pressed against him. Sue Ellen was instantly made aware of J.R.'s desire for her as he pulled her against him. Sue Ellen put her arms around J.R., and moved her hands up to his shoulders. His skin felt warm to her touch through the fabric of his shirt.

Sue Ellen pulled away from J.R. long enough to catch her breath, then rallied his kisses with her own. J.R.'s hand fell to Sue Ellen's hips, as he turned around, and leaned against the tree for support. J.R. hands moved around to the front of Sue Ellen's jeans, stopping at the button.

Sue Ellen whispered, "Oh, J.R., I want you so badly."

J.R.'s voice was thick with need as he said, "God, I want you, Sue Ellen, but not here, I don't want to give the hands somethin' to talk about at the bars, later on, tonight."

Sue Ellen asked, "Do you think it's possible for us to sit out here, and not give in to what we're feelin' right now?"

J.R. said, "I don't know, do you want to try? Or would you rather go back to the house, and pick this up in our bedroom?"

Sue Ellen winked at J.R., and said, "I have a better idea. Follow me, Darlin'."

Sue Ellen pulled J.R.'s hand, as she walked toward the horse stables. If her memory served, there was a large tack storage barn behind the stables. She and J.R. could climb up the ladder to the loft, and no one would suspect they were there. They could grab one of the horse blankets, and make love on the blanket in the loft.

J.R.'s curiosity was at its pinnacle, as he eagerly followed Sue Ellen past the stables. Sue Ellen let go of J.R.'s hand, as she unlatched the door to the tack storage barn.

J.R. asked, "Where are we goin', Honey?"

Sue Ellen replied, "Patience, J.R., you'll see in just a minute."

Sue Ellen pulled the door shut, once she and J.R. were inside the tack barn. Sue Ellen lifted her index finger into the air, and motioned for J.R. to follow her up the ladder, to the loft. J.R. stood underneath the wooden ladder, ogling Sue Ellen as she climbed up to the loft.

J.R.'s eager grin turned into a leer, as he watched Sue Ellen's hips sway to and fro, as she climbed the rungs of the ladder. J.R. waited until Sue Ellen stepped off of the ladder, and was safely on the floor of the loft, before stepping onto the ladder.

It had been years since J.R. last climbed a ladder, let alone while wearing cowboy boots, but the reasons for his climbing onto the ladder today were much more exciting than they had been in the past. He grinned wide, as he came to understand Sue Ellen's motives for bringing him to the tack barn.

J.R. stepped onto the floor of the loft, just in time to see Sue Ellen standing in a shirt, opened to her waist, and nothing more. J.R.'s breath caught in his throat, when he saw Sue Ellen. Her hands were on the second to the last button of her blouse, and the light filtering through the aged, wooden slats of the roof, cast a shadow over her appearance, making her even more appealing to J.R.'s eyes.

J.R. stepped toward Sue Ellen, as she unbuttoned the last button of her blouse. Her jeans lay in a pile on the floor, next to a pair of burgundy colored western boots. J.R.'s eyes darted from the pile of her clothing, back to Sue Ellen.

Sue Ellen lifted her hands to the collar of her blouse, and pushed the sleeves of her blouse over her shoulders. J.R.'s eyes widened, as she tossed the blouse on top of the pile of her clothes. The sunbeams flitted around Sue Ellen's naked figure, as she stood in front of J.R.

Sue Ellen stood on the loft floor with her feet shoulder width apart, and her hands resting on her hips. The sunlight filtering in through the knotholes, and loosened slats of wood gave her an gossamer-like appearance, and made it difficult for J.R. to fully make out her form. J.R. could barely distinguish the outline of Sue Ellen's breasts as she waited for him to disrobe.

J.R. kicked off his cowboy boots, and coughed, as his boots stirred a cloud of dust off of the floor of the loft. Sue Ellen smirked, at him, trying desperately not to laugh, and run the risk of ruining his state of arousal. J.R. ripped at the snaps on his western-cut shirt, and threw the crumpled shirt in the same direction where his cowboy boots had landed.

Sue Ellen bit at her bottom lip, as she anxiously waited for J.R. to remove his jeans. J.R. fumbled with the closure of his pants, unwilling to divert his eyes away from Sue Ellen. She had his rapt attention, and knew full well what to do to keep it.

J.R. bridged the distance between him and Sue Ellen in two lengthy strides. Sue Ellen extended her hands, and touched J.R.'s chest. J.R. pulled Sue Ellen into his arms, and firmly kissed her. Sue Ellen opened her mouth to J.R.'s skilled movements of his tongue.

Sue Ellen had waited for this moment since before she and J.R. were first married. She knew how much J.R. secretly wanted a romp in the barn, and she was going to give him that opportunity, whether someone caught them, or not.

Sue Ellen turned around, and unfolded a blanket, fanning it out, before laying it on the dust covered floor of the loft. Sue Ellen knelt down on top of the blanket. She raised her hand in the air, to take J.R.'s hand. He bent down, and straddled Sue Ellen's outstretched legs.

Sue Ellen pulled J.R.' s head down to hers, and hungrily kissed him, opening her mouth to his, once more. J.R. wasted no time in claiming his prize. He entered Sue Ellen without a moment's hesitation, as she dug her fingernails into the skin on his back. J.R. grimaced in pain, but found her aggression arousing at the same time.

Sue Ellen moved her hips against J.R., as he thrust into her, harder and harder, unable to restrain his hunger for her.

J.R. said, "Oh, God, Honey. I won't last much longer."

Sue Ellen said, "Please...J.R., not yet. I want this to last."

J.R. slowed down his vigorous pace, and regained control of his ability to endure, in spite of Sue Ellen writhing underneath him. Sue Ellen grinned at J.R., gazing at him through heavy lidded eyes.

Sue Ellen lightly touched the side of J.R.'s ear, and ran her fingers, behind his ear, as his mouth sought to kiss the inside of her wrist.

J.R. moaned out loud, as he reached the point of no return, calling Sue Ellen's name.

Sue Ellen cried out, "Yes, J.R., Oh God, yes. Now!"

J.R. closed his eyes, as he was swept away by the aftermath of their lovemaking. Sue Ellen arched her back, underneath J.R., giving him all that he had given her.

J.R. collapsed on top of Sue Ellen with a satisfied groan. Sue Ellen ran her hand through J.R.'s hair, as he kissed at her neck.

J.R. spoke, "Damn, Honey, you wore me out."

Sue Ellen asked, "Is that so bad, J.R.?"

J.R. kissed her, and said, "No, it's not bad at all, but it's gonna be a while before I have the strength to move."

Sue Ellen turned her head to face J.R., saying, "That was incredible, Darlin'. You are like a fine wine, you keep gettin' better with time."

J.R. chuckled, and said, "I'm glad you didn't make a reference to my age, Sugar."

Sue Ellen purred, "I don't give a damn how old you are, J.R. You're only as old as you feel, and heaven knows you can hold your own against men half your age."

J.R. kissed Sue Ellen, thanking her for her sincerity.

Sue Ellen said, "It's true, J.R. You are such a skilled lover, _that_ kind of knowledge can only come with time."

J.R. said, "You flatter me, Darlin'. I don't deserve it."

Sue Ellen kissed J.R.'s cheek, as she snuggled by his side, and said, "You deserve every ounce of flattery I can dish out, J.R. It's a little late for you to learn humility now, don't you think?"

J.R. grinned, and said, "Hell, Sugar, it's hard to feel humble when I get the opportunity to make love to a woman as sexy as you."

Sue Ellen tugged at J.R.'s earlobe with her teeth, and said, "Mmm, whenever you're up for it, J.R. I'm ready for round two."

J.R. was ready, willing and able. Their second session of lovemaking was more heated, and passionate than their first. J.R. assumed the role of the aggressor, as his thrusting gyrations sent Sue Ellen over the edge, as she repeatedly called out his name. The birds outside of the barn flew away, frightened by the sounds resonating from inside the barn.

J.R. rolled off of Sue Ellen, gasping for air. He was dripping with perspiration from his heated encounter with Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen pushed her hair away from her face, as she turned her head to face J.R.

J.R. wore a broad, satisfied grin, obviously pleased with Sue Ellen's response to their lovemaking.

Sue Ellen sat up, and glanced around the dust filled loft. J.R. sat up, next to Sue Ellen, and kissed her neck. He pulled Sue Ellen against him, and wrapped his legs around her hips. Sue Ellen leaned into J.R., resting her back against his chest.

J.R. said, "I don't know why we haven't come up here before. That was absolutely amazin', Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen turned her head over her shoulder, straining to see J.R.'s face, as she said, "I don't know why I hadn't thought about this place sooner. I needed you J.R. I couldn't wait any longer."

J.R. put his arms around Sue Ellen, and pulled her securely to his chest. Face it, J.R., he thought to himself, you are head over heels in love. J.R. kissed Sue Ellen on her temple, as she closed her eyes, and leaned into him.

The sun was setting, casting a deep pink glow over the loft in the tack barn. J.R. and Sue Ellen would spend several minutes alone in the empty loft, until they regained the strength they needed to walk back to the house...


	15. Alliances, Part 15

Alliances

Part 15

Sue Ellen grumbled, as the sound of her mobile phone abruptly awakened her. She opened her eyes, and reached for the phone on the nightstand.

"Hello…What? Slow down, Gretchen, I can't understand you. Oh, good lord! No, I'm glad you called. I'll be there in about an hour, or so. Good-bye,"

Sue Ellen glared at her mobile phone, as she ended the conversation with one of her assistants from the Valentine Boutique.

J.R. lay on his side, facing Sue Ellen.

"Who was that, Sugar?" J.R. asked, as he awoke, after hearing the rising pitch in Sue Ellen's voice.

Sue Ellen smiled at J.R., and said, "'Mornin', Darlin'. Sorry about the rude awakening, that was Gretchen, one of my assistants from the boutique. Evidently, we received a complete shipment of the wrong product, and the delivery driver left, without a confirmation for the shipment. Gretchen is in a panic, and all of the information we'll need to return the merchandise is on my hard drive in my laptop, which is locked up inside my desk drawer. I'm going to have to drive into the boutique and deal with this whole mess."

J.R.'s head was reeling from the influx of information from Sue Ellen.

J.R. smiled and said, "You have to do what you have to do Sugar. I should probably drive into Dallas, and check on the contractors for my new offices. They've been milkin' the job for all it's worth. Their delays are costin' me a small fortune. I can drive you to the boutique, if you'd like?"

Sue Ellen said, "That's a very sweet offer, J.R., but I have no idea how long I'm gonna be at the boutique, it could take all day, and I wouldn't want you to have to wait for me."

J.R. said, "I've got plenty of things to take care of to occupy my time at the office. I've got dozens of phone calls to make, and I can go over some paperwork, while I'm waitin' for you. Maybe, we can go out to dinner when we're both finished with our business?"

Sue Ellen grinned, and said, "That's a wonderful idea, J.R. I'll hurry and get ready."

J.R. watched Sue Ellen walk around the bed, on her way to the bathroom. J.R. sat up on the edge of the bed, and rubbed his eyes. Coffee, he needed coffee. Strong, black coffee would be just the ticket to wake up, and get ready for the day ahead. J.R. stood up, and stretched, as he walked into the bathroom.

Sue Ellen stepped out of the shower, as J.R. handed her a towel to dry off with.

Sue Ellen said. "Thank you, Darlin'. I _needed_ that shower, between the shower, and a strong cup of coffee, maybe then I'll be able to wake up."

J.R. opened the shower door, and said, "I hear that, Sugar. I'll need a real strong cup of coffee to get my bones movin' this mornin'."

Sue Ellen towel dried her hair, and pulled it back into a loose chignon, pinning it into place with a few bobby pins. She stood in front of the mirror wearing underwear, a satin slip, and pantyhose. She would decide what she would wear to the boutique, when she finished applying her make-up.

The steam from the heat of J.R.'s shower covered the vanity mirror in the bathroom, forcing Sue Ellen to stop what she was doing, and wipe the steam off of the mirror. J.R. finished his shower, and stepped out of the shower stall. Sue Ellen caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror, and grinned.

J.R. swatted at Sue Ellen with his towel, when he saw the devious smile spread across her face. Sue Ellen laughed, and backed away from J.R.

J.R. reached for Sue Ellen's hand, and said, "Come here, Sugar. I need a good mornin' kiss from you to help me start the day off on the right foot."

Sue Ellen waited until J.R.'s towel was securely fastened at his waist, before leaning in for a kiss. J.R. pulled her against his chest, and kissed her firmly on her mouth. J.R.'s tongue opened her lips, as Sue Ellen willingly yielded to his demands to deepen his kiss.

J.R. released Sue Ellen, and said, "Mornin', Honey. Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Sue Ellen rested her hands on J.R.'s shoulders, and said, "No, not in the last hour, or so."

J.R. replied, "Well, then, I love you, Sue Ellen. I've got to tell you how incredible our time in the tack barn was. I can't remember when you've been so vocal about how it felt when we made love."

Sue Ellen's face reddened with embarrassment. She didn't realize that her reaction to J.R.'s skilled movements when they made love had been so boisterous. J.R. gazed at Sue Ellen, grinning at how easily she had become so self-conscious.

J.R. continued, "You surprised the hell out of me, Honey. I almost fell over when I stepped onto the floor of loft and saw you standin' there with your blouse unbuttoned."

Sue Ellen said, "J.R…. please, you're embarrasssin'me."

Sue Ellen turned away from J.R.'s penetrating gaze, and faced the mirror. J.R. stood behind her, and kissed neck, his lips blazed a seething hot trail of kisses to the strap of her slip. Sue Ellen inhaled deeply, as she arched her back to J.R.

J.R. whispered in her ear, saying, "You are incredible, Sue Ellen. The repeat performance was better than the first."

Sue Ellen smiled at J.R., saying, "I was hopin' you'd say that, J.R. I know you've wanted to make love like that for some time, now, and yesterday seemed as good of a time as any."

J.R. cupped Sue Ellen's chin in his hand, and turned her head to face him. He kissed her lips, as he pulled her tightly to him. Sue Ellen lifted her hand to the side of J.R.'s neck, and amplified his pressure on her lips. J.R. was becoming aroused, again, as Sue Ellen intensified their kissing.

J.R. spoke in a deep, raspy voice, "Ah…If we keep this up, neither one of us will wind up goin' to work."

Sue Ellen stared into J.R.'s eyes, and said, "Hmm, You're right, J.R. Maybe we can resume this later on tonight?"

J.R. asked, "Promise?"

Sue Ellen said, "I promise, Darlin'. As soon as we get back home, if you'd like?"

J.R. laughed, a hearty, thunderous laugh. If he'd like, she asked. Sue Ellen knew how much J.R. wanted to make love to her. The timing was bad for both of them, but at least she wasn't teasing him, as she had done so often in the past.

Sue Ellen stepped out of the bathroom, and opened her armoire. She pulled out a lavender-colored jersey knit sleeveless dress, and a matching three-quarter length sleeved jacket. The bias-cut jacket hung below her hips, and flared out at the hem.

J.R. opened the bathroom door, as Sue Ellen lifted the jacket over her shoulders. J.R. smiled approvingly at Sue Ellen's attire. The light-colored fabric was the picture perfect contrast to Sue Ellen's bronzed skin.

Sue Ellen walked into the bedroom to select appropriate jewelry to coordinate with her outfit. She selected her favorite cuff bracelet, a gift from John Ross, and a simple pair of silver hoop earrings.

Sue Ellen turned around, and said "Ready when you are, J.R."

J.R. said, "Let me grab my jacket, and my briefcase, and I'll meet you downstairs in the kitchen, Sugar."

Sue Ellen said, "I'll get us some coffee, or would you rather stop somewhere when we get to Dallas?"

J.R. glanced at his watch, and said, "Aw, hell, we might as well get coffee when we get there, that way it'll still be hot. Can you wait that long, Honey?"

Sue Ellen leaned against the bedroom doorframe, and said, "I can wait, what about you?"

J.R. walked toward Sue Ellen, and said, "I can wait, let's go, shall we?"

J.R. and Sue Ellen walked down the hallway. J.R. placed his hand at the small of Sue Ellen's back. They walked down the winding staircase, and through the foyer. The mouth-watering smell of food cooking for breakfast filled the air in the kitchen.

J.R. said, "Mmm, that smells good, come to think of it, I'm starvin', Sugar."

Sue Ellen patted J.R.'s cheek, and said, "Poor baby, always thinkin' about your appetite, aren't you, J.R.?"

J.R. leered at Sue Ellen, and said, "That depends on what appetite you're referrin to, Honey."

Sue Ellen laughed, as she reached for J.R.'s hand, before opening the patio door. She waited until J.R. was outside, before closing the patio door behind her. J.R. walked around the veranda to his Cadillac Allante. He opened the passenger door, and held it open while Sue Ellen climbed inside.

Sue Ellen chirped, "Thank you, J.R. Hand me your briefcase, and I'll put it behind my seat."

J.R. said, "That's alright, Sugar. I'll just put it in the trunk."

J.R. opened the trunk with his remote keyless entry pad. He placed his briefcase inside the trunk, and closed the trunk, before walking to the driver's side door, and climbing inside the car.

Sue Ellen lowered the sun-visor on the passenger side of the car, and pulled a tube of lipstick out of her handbag. She quickly touched up her lipstick, while she waited fro J.R. to start the engine. J.R. put his hand on the back of Sue Ellen's headrest, and backed the car out of the driveway.

The weather report predicted a slight chance of rain. The high, cumulus clouds in the early morning sky suggested otherwise. A light breeze was blowing, making the temperature feel much cooler than it actually was.

J.R. felt compelled to engage Sue Ellen in pleasant conversation, it would be his only salvation from the compulsion he felt to turn the car around, and carry Sue Ellen upstairs to make love to her all over again.

J.R. asked, "How is your search for a model for your high-end line of lingerie comin' along, Sue Ellen? Have you had any luck findin' a worthy candidate from the auditions?"

Sue Ellen sighed, and said, "Regrettably, no. The one model whom I thought might look fabulous when we got her proofs, didn't photograph well at all. I guess that she was nervous, or out of practice, either way, we're back to square one. I still have her proofs on my desk at the boutique, I should bring them home, and let you have a look at them, maybe I'm expectin' far too much from her."

J.R. placed his hand over Sue Ellen's knee, and rubbed her knee with his thumb.

Sue Ellen smiled at J.R., as she reached for his hand on her knee.

J.R. said, "I'm sure somethin' will pan out for you, Honey. It always does, doesn't it?"

Sue Ellen squeezed J.R.'s hand, saying, "I don't know what I would do without your support, J.R. I can't tell you what it means to me."

J.R. lifted Sue Ellen's hand to his mouth, and kissed the back of her hand, then he said, "If you can't tell me what it means to you, maybe you can show me…"

Sue Ellen shook her head, and giggled.

She said, "I can't get over you, J.R. You never stop, do you?"

J.R. replied, "I hope you never do get over me, Honey. Secondly, no, I'll never stop lovin' you."

Sue Ellen smiled at J.R., and said "I love you, too, Darlin'."

They drove in silence, until J.R. turned onto the Dallas Parkway, and pulled in behind the Valentine Boutique, in the employee parking lot. Sue Ellen moved her hand to open the passenger door, but J.R. stopped her.

J.R. said, "Please, Sue Ellen? Allow me."

Sue Ellen waited as J.R. opened her door. She took J.R.'s hand, as she climbed out of the car. J.R. closed the passenger door, and pulled Sue Ellen into his arms. He voraciously kissed her lips, parting her lips with his probing tongue. He released her, when he was certain that she had felt his excitement, and she knew how much he wanted her.

Sue Ellen straightened out her jacket, and said, "What a nice way to start the day. Why don't you call me when you're ready to leave the office, and I'll do everything I can to be ready to leave when you get here?"

J.R. said, "I will, Sugar Don't work too hard, save your strength for later."

Sue Ellen blew J.R. a kiss, as she walked into the employee entrance of the boutique.

J.R. pulled onto the Dallas Parkway, on his way to his new office building. He slowed the car down to allow a DART bus to merge into traffic.

J.R. slammed on the brakes, when he saw the advertisement on the back of the bus. His brilliant blue eyes narrowed, as he recognized the scantily clad model, dressed in lingerie for Valentine Lingerie's new product line.

The woman staring back at him with the striking hazel eyes, and long slender legs seductively peeking out underneath the skirt of a bright red negligee with a plunging neckline, and a lacy bodice, was none other than Sue Ellen…


	16. Alliances, Part 16

Alliances

Part 16

The ear-splitting sound of screeching brakes, coupled with a thick spray of gravel followed J.R.'s Cadillac, as he swerved his car off the side of the road on the Dallas Parkway. He was reeling, and furious at the picture he saw of Sue Ellen as the new print model for Valentine Lingerie's high-end line of intimate apparel.

How could Sue Ellen allow those pictures of her to get published? Why hadn't Sue Ellen told him that she would be Valentine's new model? He had to go back to the boutique, and hear the answers to his questions directly from Sue Ellen. J.R. stepped on the gas pedal, and quickly pulled out into traffic, narrowly avoiding a collision with a passing truck.

J.R. raced in and out of traffic, rapidly changing lanes, until he found a freeway off-ramp that would lead him to an on-ramp, heading back into Dallas. J.R. picked up his mobile phone, and dialed the telephone number to the Valentine Boutique.

Sue Ellen's assistant Gretchen answered, "Good morning, Valentine…"

"Get me Sue Ellen Ewing!" J.R. interrupted her in a voice filled with rage.

Gretchen replied, "I'm sorry, but she's very busy at the moment . . . "

J.R. snarled, "I don't give a damn how busy she is, tell her she has an urgent phone call."

Gretchen placed the phone on the counter, and walked into the stockroom to find Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen was standing behind her desk with her mobile phone pressed to one ear, and her desk phone pressed firmly to her other ear. Sue Ellen motioned for Gretchen to come over to her desk.

Sue Ellen held an envelope with the word 'PROOFS' stamped on it in red ink. Sue Ellen placed the handset of her desk phone back on its base, and covered the mouthpiece of her mobile phone with her free hand, muffling the sound of J.R.'s violent tirade, until he grew tired of waiting for an answer, and disconnected the call.

Sue Ellen asked, "Why are there two envelopes on my desk marked 'proofs'? Where are the proofs for the new ad campaign? They hadn't been approved yet. Why is this envelope empty?"

Gretchen covered her mouth with her hand and gasped, as her eyes filled with terror.

Sue Ellen said, "Gretchen, what is the matter? You're as white as a sheet?"

Gretchen started to panic, and said, "Oh my God, Sue Ellen. I don't know what happened, I think there must have been a huge mistake."

Sue Ellen said, "Gretchen, what the hell happened to the proofs? Talk to me, Damn it!"

Gretchen's voice was a barely audible whisper as she said, "The guy from the ad company must have grabbed the wrong envelope. I was so busy arguing with the driver who delivered the wrong merchandise, I wasn't able to get back here and show the ad agency's courier which envelope of proofs he needed to take. I am so sorry, Sue Ellen"

Sue Ellen said, "No, the ad agency guy didn't take our proofs, they're right here. What proofs did he take?"

Gretchen said, "Oh my God! I just remembered that a girl name Kimber dropped off some proofs for you earlier this morning. I put them on your desk. I'll bet that was the envelope the agency guy took."

Sue Ellen's jaw dropped, "Did you say 'Kimber' dropped off some proofs for _me_?"

Gretchen sobbed, and said, "Yes, I am so sorry, I don't know what else to say."

Sue Ellen sat down in her chair, and buried her face in her hands. The implications of Gretchen words hit her like a brick. The ad agency would have printed the new Valentine Lingerie ads using the lingerie photos J.R. arranged to have taken of Sue Ellen. She lifted her head, as the sound of high-pitched brakes could be heard coming from the employee parking lot.

J.R. pounded his fists on the glass employee entrance door of the boutique.

Sue Ellen said, "Gretchen, will you please go see who's at the door? Tell them we won't be accepting any more deliveries today."

Gretchen wiped at her eyes, as she walked into the storage room to answer the door.

J.R.'s face was red, and his eyes were narrow slits of hardened steel, as he glared at Gretchen, and demanded that she open the door immediately.

Gretchen asked, "What do you want?"

J.R. shouted, "I want to speak to my wife, Sue Ellen Ewing. Tell her that her husband is here, and he's mad as hell."

Gretchen turned the lock that would unlatch the door, and allow J.R. access to the stockroom. J.R. barged through the door, almost knocking Gretchen over, as he called out Sue Ellen's name.

Sue Ellen exhaled when she heard J.R.'s voice. She hesitated to turn around, fearing the worst, that J.R. had already seen one of the ad photos.

J.R. barked, "Sue Ellen, I want to talk to you, now!"

Sue Ellen turned around, and said, "J.R., keep your voice down. I have customers on the sales floor."

J.R. yelled at Sue Ellen, "To hell with your customers! I want to know why there's a photograph of you wearin' next to nothin' on the back of a DART bus drivin' all over this city?"

Sue Ellen calmly said, "J.R., I can explain . . . "

J.R. angrily spat, "Like hell!"

J.R. lunged at Sue Ellen, and grabbed her by her arm.

Sue Ellen hissed, "Let go of my arm, J.R. You are causin' a scene."

"Oh, I'm causin' a scene? I'm not the one wearin' my underwear in a picture splashed all over a damned bus!" J.R. retorted.

Sue Ellen 's rage was becoming equal to J.R.'s as she lowered her voice, and glared at J.R, saying "Let's take this somewhere quiet, shall we?"

J.R. tightly held Sue Ellen's arm, as he escorted her outside to the employee parking lot.

Sue Ellen looked up, and shielded her eyes from the sun. She squinted as she peered out underneath her hand; her mouth fell open when she saw a recently posted billboard ad for the new Valentine campaign.

J.R. turned to see what Sue Ellen was staring at.

"Oh my God!" he muttered.

Sue Ellen covered her eyes, realizing the far-reaching ramifications of the photo mix-up. Her initial concern was for John Ross, and what he would think of the ad campaign. Then, her thoughts wandered to Clayton and Miss Ellie, what would they think? She knew that Bobby would find the humor in the situation. She _desperately_ wished J.R.'s reaction wouldn't have been so overtly hostile.

J.R. spat a steady stream of expletives intended to cover his feelings about the situation, but aimed squarely at Sue Ellen.

Sue Ellen folded her arms across her chest, and waited until J.R. had finished with his outburst. When J.R. stopped yelling, Sue Ellen spoke.

"Do we feel better now?" she asked, her voice oozing with cynicism.

J.R. attempted to sound calm and said, "You can cut out the sarcasm, Sue Ellen. I'm not in the mood."

Sue Ellen flared, "Oh, you're not in the mood. Well, let's just put our lives on hold until the fabulous J.R. Ewing is up to the challenge. You're not the only person affected by this screw-up, J.R. How do you think I feel, knowin' that my picture is on dozens of billboards throughout Dallas, not to mention all of the newspaper and magazine ads throughout Texas, and the rest of the country?"

J.R. carefully ran Sue Ellen's words through a filter. He hadn't thought about the rest of the country, and there would be hundreds of publications touting the new Valentine product line, and their new cover model. There was no way to contain the damage at this point, he acknowledged.

Sue Ellen turned away from J.R. She started to walk back toward the boutique.

J.R. said, "Darlin', I'm sorry for yellin' at you. I know that this was partly my fault. It was my idea to have those photographs take of you wearin' lingerie."

Sue Ellen stopped walking, and stared at the asphalt-covered parking lot. She could hear the sound of J.R.'s cowboy boots on the tarmac, as he walked over to where she was standing. Sue Ellen stiffened her back, as she felt J.R.'s touch on her hips.

J.R. attempted to pull Sue Ellen into his embrace, but she resisted.

Sue Ellen wanted to give in to J.R. She needed to know that he understood how she felt about the whole situation, but her anger ran much too deep for her to give in to her need for J.R., now.

J.R. pulled at Sue Ellen's waist, and huskily said, "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I know this wasn't your fault."

Sue Ellen didn't say anything. She stood with her back to J.R., fighting back at the stinging tears that slowly formed in her eyes. She started shaking from the rush of adrenaline that coursed throughout her body from her heated altercation with J.R.

J.R. kissed Sue Ellen's neck, eagerly hoping to get some verbal, or physical response from her. Sue Ellen was unmoved.

J.R. said, "Sue Ellen, look at me, please? Say somethin' to me, scream at me or slap my face, anything to let me know that you hear me. I'm sorry. I know I've said that a lot, lately, but I mean it. I am so very sorry for yellin' at you, and scarin' your assistant."

Sue Ellen released a highly emotional sigh, and said, "What do you want me to say, J.R.? You come over here, madder than a wet hen, barkin' orders at my employees, demandin' to see me, knowin' full well that I have a hectic day ahead of me, then this whole ad fiasco hits me out of the blue, and you want me to say somethin' to ease _your_ mind?"

J.R. lowered his head. Sue Ellen had every right to be angry with him. Say somethin' to her, you jackass, he thought. How could he make his outrageous behavior up to Sue Ellen? What could he do, or say to mend the rift between them? Flowers, he thought, he would say his apology with flowers.

J.R. forced Sue Ellen to turn around and look at him. Sue Ellen's eyes were bloodshot, and red-rimmed from her angry tears. J.R. could barely maintain eye contact with the cold and wounded eyes that vehemently bore into him, as Sue Ellen met his gaze.

J.R. pulled Sue Ellen into his embrace. Sue Ellen trembled against him.

J.R. sighed out loud, and said, "Honey, can you ever forgive my jealous insecurities? I feel terrible about yellin' at you. I know you had nothin' to do with this mess. Is there any way I can make this up to you, Sugar?"

Sue Ellen bravely fought a losing battle against her urge to cry out loud, as J.R. held her to his chest. Why, in God's name, did some external forces always manage to interfere with their relationship? J.R. whispered soothing words into Sue Ellen's ear, in an effort to calm her down.

J.R. placed his hand under Sue Ellen's chin, and lifted her head to his face. Sue Ellen stared vacantly at J.R., unyielding, and unwilling to speak to him. All of a sudden, Sue Ellen remembered chastising J.R. for holding a grudge, and she lowered her head, feeling ashamed for her resistance to J.R.'s genuine, and earnest apology.

J.R. wiped at Sue Ellen's tear-stained cheeks with his fingertips. Sue Ellen gave him a weak, timid smile, as she wiped at her eyes with a handkerchief.

Sue Ellen said, "I'm afraid I've got some more potentially bad news, J.R. I have to fly to Chicago this afternoon for a press review for our new product line."

J.R. said, "What? Why do you have to go today? Why can't the press come here to Dallas?"

Sue Ellen said, "Believe me, J.R., I don't want to have to go to Chicago any more than you want me to leave right now, but our Chicago store is huge, and their profits are up over thirty-percent from last year."

J.R. knew what a profit increase of thirty-percent meant for sales in other stores. Profits inspired competition between the stores. J.R's remorse for his outburst made him reluctant to ask if Sue Ellen wanted him to join her in Chicago.

J.R. asked, "Will you let me drive you to the airport, Sue Ellen?"

Sue Ellen said, "I have to go home and pack an overnight bag, just in case the press conference lasts longer than it was scheduled for."

J.R. said, "That means you don't know when you'll be coming back home, isn't that right?"

Sue Ellen said, "I don't want to go, J.R. Especially after the morning I've had, but duty calls."

J.R. said, "Can't one of your assistants go in your place?"

Sue Ellen said, "Don't you think I've already considered that? The Chicago press core asked for me, and only me. This is excellent free publicity for my company, J.R. Exposure like this would cost me a fortune, if I were to try and advertise by myself."

J.R. wondered if the press had requested Sue Ellen, exclusively because of her picture in the new ads? What if they recognized the model as Sue Ellen Ewing? How would their relationship survive such an ominous threat? He had to be positive, for his and Sue Ellen's sake.

"I'll drive you back to the ranch, and wait for you to pack, then I'll take you to the airport, if you'll permit me, Sue Ellen?" J.R. said.

Sue Ellen forced a smile, and said, "That's very gracious of you, J.R. I'd like that very much. Thank you. I'll go back inside the store, and grab my things. I'll be right back."

J.R. watched as Sue Ellen walked into the boutique. The sound of her high heels softly clicked against the asphalt covered parking lot as she gracefully strode toward the employee entrance.

"You are such a callous, self-centered bastard J.R.," he cursed.

J.R. was angry with himself for his overreaction to the lingerie ad on the back of the bus, and the billboard on top of a nearby office building. He wouldn't resort to self-deprecation, but he would find some way to mend the rift between him and Sue Ellen.

Sue Ellen came back outside, and smiled at J.R. She looked stunning, in spite of the chaotic events of the day. J.R. opened the passengers' door for her, and gently touched her hand.

J.R. said, "Sue Ellen…?"

Sue Ellen gave him a furtive glance, and said, "I know, J.R. I love you, too. We'll muddle through this, somehow."

J.R. quickly pulled Sue Ellen into his arms, and thoroughly kissed her. The touch of his lips on her mouth made her ache to feel his skin pressed against her. She wanted to turn back the clock, and start the day over again. She wanted so many things. J.R. continued his control of her mouth. He wanted and needed Sue Ellen so badly, he wondered if they would be able to have any time for each other when they got back to Southfork?

None of the days' events seemed important to Sue Ellen at the moment. Her head was pounding with a vicious tension headache. There had been times over the last few years that she regretted her decision to give up drinking alcohol, and today would be no exception.

The thought of vodka on the rocks would have sounded so good, and tasted even better to her years before. Now, the smell of alcohol turned her stomach. Even J.R. had stopped imbibing, under the well-respected advice of his physician.

J.R. released Sue Ellen, and held the door for her as she climbed into his car. J.R. closed the door when he was certain that Sue Ellen was safely inside the car, and walked around the front of the car to the driver's side.

J.R. stepped inside the car, and closed the door. He placed the key into the ignition, and started the car. J.R. pulled out of the parking lot, and drove onto the Dallas Parkway. For the next thirty-five minutes, J.R.'s mind would be filled with thoughts of how he would regain Sue Ellen's love and trust, in spite of his earlier outburst...


	17. Alliances, Part 17

Alliances

Part 17

Sue Ellen walked into the bedroom at Southfork. She glanced around the room, as if seeing the room, and all it's furnishings for the first time. She vividly recalled the first time J.R. made love to her in their bedroom. The feeling of how sensually and slowly he claimed her made her tremble with desire.

Sue Ellen lost her virginity to the dashing, young heir to the throne of the wealthy Ewing Oil empire. Sue Ellen's Mamma, Patricia Shepherd, had another suitor lined up to take Sue Ellen's hand in marriage; Billy Frompton. Billy's Father had his hands in several income pockets; uranium, diamonds, oil, gold.

Years earlier, J.R. politely and sweetly announced to Sue Ellen that Billy Frompton had turned into a blimp. Sue Ellen laughed at the scathing honesty of J.R.'s comment about her would-be husband. The words seemed fresh in her mind, and brought a devious smile to her face, once again.

The touch of J.R.'s lips on Sue Ellen's neck brought her back from her daydream. She pulled away from J.R., and walked to her armoire to pack her overnight bag.

J.R. watched Sue Ellen walk away from him, wondering why she hadn't responded to his attempt at intimacy. Evidently he would have to try harder, or make his feelings more obvious to Sue Ellen.

J.R. asked, "What time does your plane leave, Sugar?"

Sue Ellen mumbled a response, "My flight is scheduled to leave at one-thirty."

J.R. lifted the sleeve of his jacket, and glanced at his wristwatch. Sue Ellen's flight wouldn't leave from the airport for another two and a half hours. That should leave J.R. and Sue Ellen more than enough time for a little make-up sex. J.R. walked over to where Sue Ellen was standing, and pushed her jacket over her shoulders.

Sue Ellen asked, "What are you doin', J.R.?"

J.R. kissed her shoulder, as his hands moved to the zipper on the back of her dress. Sue Ellen stiffened, as she felt J.R.'s hands move inside her dress, stopping at her waist. Sue Ellen wanted J.R., she wanted him so badly, it was killing her to resist his advances, but, she was still feeling hurt, and angry over the argument they had at the boutique.

Sue Ellen said, "I'd like to take a shower, and freshen up before my flight, J.R. Now, if you'll excuse me?"

J.R. reached for Sue Ellen's hand, and said, "I don't blame for bein' angry with me, Honey. Hell, you can't be more angry at me, than I am at myself right now. I overreacted, and I'm a jealous, insecure jackass, but if you keep pullin' away from me, we'll never make it through this setback in our relationship."

Sue Ellen lifted her head, and said, "I know, J.R. But, you hurt me, and I'm tryin' really hard to get past it, but I need some time."

J.R. softly whispered, "God, Sue Ellen. I love you, I never dreamed that I could love someone so much that it hurts, but that's exactly how I feel about you. The thought of strange men starin' at pictures of you wearin' lingerie on billboards, and in magazine ads makes my blood boil, but I don't blame you, Sue Ellen. If anyone is responsible for this whole mess, it's me."

Sue Ellen flashed J.R. a slow smile, and said, "If you're askin' for forgiveness, keep talkin'. You have my full attention, J.R."

J.R. reached for Sue Ellen's other hand, and said, "I can only tell you that I am truly sorry, Honey. I promise that I'll work on my jealousies, and my insecurities. Can you forgive me, please, Sugar? I've got to know that you'll at least try to forgive me?"

Sue Ellen moved closer to J.R., and moved his disheveled hair away from his forehead. His eyes were bright, and his words sounded sincere, but she was hesitant.

Sue Ellen asked, "How can I be sure, J.R.?"

J.R. pulled her into his arms, and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Sue Ellen couldn't help but respond to his probing kisses, and the feel of his hands on her skin through the gossamer fabric of her slip. J.R. slid the sleeves of Sue Ellen's knit dress over her arms, and kicked the dress aside, as it fell to the bedroom floor. J.R. tightly held Sue Ellen around her waist, as she moved her hands up his chest. J.R. lifted Sue Ellen into his arms, and gazed at her, while she stared into his eyes. The look of love he saw on her face was overpowering, and he almost stumbled, as he carried Sue Ellen to their bed.

J.R. lowered Sue Ellen on top of the mattress, as she pulled on his tie, drawing him closer to her face. Sue Ellen's eyes were ablaze with desire for J.R. She lifted her head, seeking fulfillment for her burning need to feel J.R.'s mouth on her lips.

J.R. pushed Sue Ellen's slip up past her hips, and traced his finger under the waistband of her silk panties. Sue Ellen writhed underneath J.R., as she felt her intense response to the touch of his hand on her stomach.

The thin line between love and hate blurred for Sue Ellen, as she gave in to her passion for the only man she knew she ever truly loved. J.R.'s skillful movements, and thrusting hips pushed Sue Ellen over the edge of reason, time and time again.

J.R. cried out, "God, Sue Ellen . . . "

Sue Ellen flashed J.R. a salacious grin, as she watched him arch his back, and close his eyes, as he was carried way at the pinnacle of their lovemaking. J.R. collapsed on top of Sue Ellen. She ran her fingers through J.R.'s silver and grey hair, twisting strands of his hair in between her fingertips.

J.R. moved his head to kiss the inside of Sue Ellen's wrists, as she continued playing with J.R.'s hair. The feeling of Sue Ellen's hands on J.R.'s head sent powerful surges of electrical sparks coursing through him, stirring his need for her once more.

Sue Ellen felt J.R.'s burgeoning arousal, and sighed, "I'm afraid we'll have to resume our intimate encounter later on, J.R. I can't miss my flight to Chicago."

J.R. frowned at Sue Ellen, then quickly shifted gears, as he saw the devious smile Sue Ellen wore.

He rolled off of Sue Ellen, and said, "I'll shower with you, Sugar, if you wouldn't mind?"

Sue Ellen sat up, and said, "On one condition, no funny business, J.R. I can't be late for my flight."

J.R. moved his hand across his chest in an 'x' motion, and said, "Cross my heart, I'll be as stoic as an altar boy."

Sue Ellen arose from the bed, and patted J.R. on the cheek, saying, "Now that's funny, J.R. Very, very funny."

J.R. kept his eyes focused ahead of him, while he and Sue Ellen showered together. He fully intended to keep his word to Sue Ellen about behaving while they showered, and working on his insecurities, as far as their relationship was concerned. J.R. nervously whistled to keep his mind off the fact that Sue Ellen stood before him, soaking wet, while clouds of thick, foamy lather trickled down her exquisite frame.

Sue Ellen glanced behind her, and stared at J.R, as she fought back the urge to laugh at how pitiful he looked, as he tried to do everything within his power to resist his increasing desire for Sue Ellen. They switched places in the shower stall to allow J.R. to rinse off, before stepping out of the stall, and drying off.

Sue Ellen swatted her hand at J.R.'s backside as he attempted to step out of the stall. J.R. turned around, and flashed Sue Ellen his most dazzling grin. Sue Ellen hummed a tune, as she stepped under the stream of water flowing from the shower head. She rinsed off, and turned off the water. J.R. held a towel for her to dry off with, and Sue Ellen grinned at J.R., as she took the towel from his hand.

J.R. walked out of the bathroom, to dress for their drive to the Dallas/ Fort Worth International Airport. J.R. dressed casually in a blue-green colored, cotton shirt, and a pair of khaki-colored slacks. He rolled the sleeves of his shirt up over his arms, stopping just below the elbow. He wanted to feel relaxed, and casual attire would certainly help ease his mood.

Sue Ellen dressed in white satin pants, and a matching jacket. The jacket fit her snugly in the bodice, and flared at the hips. The pants were wide at the bottom, and billowed out over the tops of her high heeled sandals. J.R. admired Sue Ellen's elegant taste in clothing, he especially admired the hint of decolletage the low cut jacket allowed him to see.

Sue Ellen caught J.R.'s eyes gazing at her cleavage, and asked, "Do you think this is a bit too revealing, J.R.?"

J.R. leered at Sue Ellen, and hoarsely whispered, "No, as long as I'm the only one who really knows what you have on underneath your clothes. You do look incredibly beautiful, Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen was flattered by J.R.'s sincere compliment, and smiled, saying, "Thank you, Darlin'. I'm glad you approve. You look very comfortable, and I like the way your shirt brings out the color of your eyes."

J.R. grinned, and held out his arm for Sue Ellen, asking, "Are you ready, Sugar?"

Sue Ellen grasped his arm, just above the crook of his elbow, and said, "I'll call you when the plane lands, if you'd like, J.R.?"

J.R. replied, "Yes, please call me , so I know your plane arrived safely. Have you reserved a room at a hotel, yet?"

Sue Ellen said, "Yes, I have reserved the Fairmont Suite, at the Fairmont Chicago. The hotel is only minutes away from the convention center, where the press corps is holdin' the press review for our new line. Hopefully, I won't be stayin' overnight, though. I would much rather fly back here tonight, even if it's late."

J.R. placed his hand underneath his chin, contemplating a way that he could make Sue Ellen's stay in Chicago much more memorable than it would start out to be.

They walked downstairs, and through the foyer.

Sue Ellen asked, "J.R., will you tell John Ross that I love him, and with any luck, I'll see him later on tonight?"

J.R. said, "Of course I will, Honey."

J.R. started the engine of his Cadillac, and pulled out of the driveway at Southfork.

The drive to the Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport would put Sue Ellen ahead of her scheduled flight by almost an hour.

J.R. said, "If you're feelin' hungry, when we get to the airport, I'll buy you somethin' to eat, Honey."

Sue Ellen asked, "Are you tryin' to fatten me up, J.R.?"

J.R. chuckled, and said, "Hell no, Darlin'. Why would I want to mess with perfection?"

Sue Ellen shook her head from side to side, and said, "You're smooth, J.R. Real smooth. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that you were tryin' to seduce me again, plyin' me with compliments, and such."

J.R. place his hand on Sue Ellen's knee, and said, "I wouldn't ever want you to question my love for you, Sue Ellen. I also think you should know how incredibly desirable you are to me. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you, Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen's mouth opened slightly, as she listened to J.R. talk. He was saying all the right things to her, and she found it increasingly difficult to resist her mutual attraction to him

Sue Ellen smiled at J.R., and said, "You keep talkin' like that, Mr. Ewin', and I may just say to hell with the press review."

J.R. lifted Sue Ellen's hand to his mouth, and kissed her fingers. Sue Ellen leaned closer to J.R. The emotions she felt earlier in the day seemed to disappear with the simple touch of his hand. Sue Ellen closed her eyes, as she leaned her head against J.R.'s shoulder.

J.R. put his arm around Sue Ellen's shoulder, and hugged her to his side. He gently kissed the top of her head, and inhaled, filling his senses with the delicate fragrance of her perfume, and the faint scent of her expensive hair spray. Sue Ellen drifted off to sleep, warmed by the feeling of J.R.'s body heat emanating through his thin cotton shirt.

Sue Ellen lifted her head, as she felt J.R.'s car come to a stop in the parking lot at DFW International Airport.

J.R. slowly pulled his arm away from Sue Ellen's shoulder, and said, "Darlin', we're here."

Sue Ellen covered her mouth as she yawned, and said, "I'm sorry, J.R. I didn't mean to fall asleep. The drive must have been terribly boring for you."

J.R. stepped out of the car, and walked to the trunk to remove Sue Ellen's overnight bag. He closed the trunk, and placed the bag over his shoulder. Sue Ellen opened the passenger door, and reached for her handbag that she placed behind her seat.

J.R. opened the passenger door all the way, and held it for Sue Ellen. She stepped out of the car, and teasingly brushed her lips against J.R.'s mouth. J.R.'s breath caught in his throat, as he pulled Sue Ellen to him.

J.R.'s hand slid down the shiny fabric of Sue Ellen's suit jacket, and rested on her hips. Sue Ellen cleared her throat when she saw the look of longing reflected in J.R.'s penetrating blue eyes.

J.R. whispered. "God, I want you, Sue Ellen. You're all that I think about. My mind is constantly filled with images of our lovemaking, I'll never get enough of you, Honey."

Sue Ellen licked at her lips in an effort to stave off the hunger she felt for J.R.

Sue Ellen found her voice, and said, "Oh...I want you, too, J.R."

J.R. closed the passenger door, and placed his hand possessively around Sue Ellen's waist. He wanted to announce to anyone within earshot that the gorgeous woman he held in his grasp was none other than the only woman he would ever want and love.

The boarding announcement came over the PA system for the flight to Chicago's O'Hare International Airport.

Sue Ellen said, "Well, I guess that's me. I'll call you when my flight lands, alright?"

J.R. placed his hands on the sides of Sue Ellen's face and voraciously kissed her glossy, sensuous lips. He had to make sure that Sue Ellen knew how much he loved her, and needed her, and how he would count the minutes until she was back in his arms, again.

J.R. placed Sue Ellen's overnight bag on the baggage conveyor at the passenger check-in booth inside United Airline's Terminal B.

Sue Ellen turned around, and mouthed the words, "I love you." to J.R.

J.R. placed his hand on his chest, and smiled. He walked over to the window, and watched until the plane carrying Sue Ellen had taxied down the runway, and was safely en route to Chicago.

J.R. walked through the terminal to the ticket booth.

The freckled faced young man at the ticket counter asked, "May I help you, Sir?"

J.R. grinned, and pulled a credit card out of his wallet, saying, "I'd like a round-trip ticket for the next available flight to Chicago, please?"

The ticket agent searched his computer for the next flight departing for Chicago Illinois. J.R. tapped his credit card against the top of the counter, while he waited for an answer from the ticket agent's search.

The ticket agent smiled, and said, 'It would appear that you are in luck, Sir. There is a flight leaving for Chicago in less than an hour."

J.R. grinned, and said, "Great, put it on my credit card, will you son?"

The ticket agent ran J.R.'s card through the electronic credit card reader, and waited for approval for the ticket purchase. J.R. signed the credit voucher with his own inimitable signature, and folded the duplicate copy of the receipt in half, and placed it in his wallet, next to his credit card.

J.R. thanked the ticket agent, as he held his boarding pass, and ticket in his hand. J.R. placed the two priceless pieces of paper up to his mouth, and kissed the boarding pass and plane ticket.

J.R. was less than an hour away from joining Sue Ellen in Chicago. He would have more than enough time to fill Sue Ellen's hotel suite with fragrant bouquets of red and yellow roses, and still leave him plenty of time to catch a glimpse Sue Ellen's responses to the press corps' review of Valentine Lingerie's new upscale product line.

J.R. planned to wait for Sue Ellen at the press review, and if he had to, he could easily bribe a few members of the press corps to ask long, drawn out questions, forcing the time of the press review well beyond it's allotted two-hour time frame.

J.R. grinned as he walked through the jetwalk on his way to the plane. His plan to apologize to Sue Ellen was underway, and if his plan was successful, it would be the first night of one of the best nights of rest of their lives...


	18. Alliances, Part 18

Alliances

Part 18

Chicago, Illinois is the third largest city in the United States, and the largest inland city in the country. The more than one-hundred sixty-year-old city is located on the western shore of Lake Michigan. Chicago is best-known for its diverse cuisine, and its urban style.

United Airline's flight 6329 landed at Chicago's O'Hare International Airport shortly after two-thirty in the afternoon. Sue Ellen waited in her first-class seat, until the majority of the other passengers had left the plane. Sue Ellen arose from her seat, and walked past the flight attendants waiting by the exit.

Sue Ellen thanked the flight attendants for a pleasant flight, as they in turn wished her an enjoyable stay in the Windy City. Sue Ellen absently glanced at her wristwatch, out of habit, more than anything, not particularly concerned about the time.

Sue Ellen briskly walked through Concourse B of Terminal 1. She retrieved her overnight bag from the baggage carrousel, and walked outside to the passenger loading zone. One of the sky caps asked her if she needed a taxi, Sue Ellen graciously accepted his offer, and smiled as a taxi pulled up to the side the loading zone.

The taxicab driver eyed Sue Ellen's reflection in his rear-view mirror, and asked, "Where to, Ma'am?"

Sue Ellen replied, "The Fairmont Hotel, please?"

The taxi cab driver glanced in his side view mirror, as he pulled out into the airport traffic. Sue Ellen was jostled around in the back seat of the taxi cab, as the driver swerved in and out of traffic at speeds much greater than he should have been traveling. Sue Ellen found his need for speed unusual, since his fares were time dependant.

Sue Ellen found herself recalling the words to a song she used to listen to, 'Life in the Fast Lane.' The taxi driver's speed was much too fast for her tastes. Sue Ellen glared at the taxi driver when she saw him staring at her in the rear-view mirror. The driver diverted his attention back to the road ahead, and abruptly brought the cab to a screeching halt in front of the valet parking doors at the Fairmont Hotel.

Sue Ellen paid the taxi cab driver, and left him a small tip, just to let him know that she was less than pleased with the frightening trip to the hotel. The taxi driver muttered something in his native tongue. Sue Ellen was certain it was about her, but dismissed his insult, attributing his attitude to lack of breeding.

Sue Ellen sauntered through the hotel doors, as a doorman smiled at her, and looked to see if she was unescorted. It was rare that a woman as beautiful as Sue Ellen Ewing graced the lobby of Chicago's Fairmont Hotel without being followed by the careful scrutiny of a spouse, or significant other.

Sue Ellen stepped up to the reservation desk, and said, "Hello, I'm Sue Ellen Ewing. I have a reservation for the Fairmont Suite."

The reservation attendant said, "Yes, Ma'am. If you would please sign this release form, I'll hand you your room key, and our concierge will help you with your luggage."

Sue Ellen took the plastic access card from the reservation attendant, and said, "Thank you, but that won't be necessary. I only brought an overnight bag."

The reservation attendant said, "Very well, then, Mrs. Ewing. Thank you for joining us at the Fairmont, and we hope you have a pleasant stay. If you require anything at all during your stay, please do not hesitate to call us."

Sue Ellen smiled, and said, "Thank you, very much."

Sue Ellen fidgeted with the hotel suite access card while she waited for the elevator car to take her to her suite.

The elevator doors opened, and Sue Ellen peered inside the car. She didn't want to ride in the elevator with complete strangers, and was relieved to discover the elevator empty, as she stepped inside the car. Sue Ellen pressed the button to the floor for her suite, and looked up to watch the lighted floor numbers change, as the car ascended to the floor she requested.

Sue Ellen walked out of the elevator, and glanced at the sign on the wall with the arrows displaying the directions to the suites on the floor. Sue Ellen walked through the hallway, and stopped in front of the door to her suite. She placed the plastic access card into the slot above the doorknob, and waited until three red lights flashed, allowing her access to the suite.

Sue Ellen glanced around her, before stepping into the suite, making sure that no one was lurking in the hallway, waiting to do unspeakable things to a woman traveling by herself. Sue Ellen clicked her tongue in her mouth, as she realized how pitiful she must have looked, worrying about such things, in broad daylight.

Sue Ellen dialed the number to J.R.'s mobile phone, but he wasn't answering. Sue Ellen left him a voice message, telling him that she was in Chicago, and she would try to call him after the press review. She softly whispered that she loved J.R., and missed him, before ending the call.

J.R. gazed out the window of the plane, as the pilot announced that they would soon be landing at Chicago's O' Hare International Airport, and advising all of the planes' passengers to move their tables into their upright positions, and securely fasten their seat restraints. J.R. was too far into his daydream to pay attention to the announcement.

J.R. pulled his mobile phone out of his shirt pocket, and dialed the number for information. A message scrolled across the screen of his phone stating that no telephone service was available.

"Damn!" J.R. cursed aloud.

J.R. had completely forgotten that mobile phones seldom worked on airplanes, something to do with the electrical system of the plane interfering with the computer circuitry of the mobile phones.

J.R. grumbled, "Modern technology, my ass."

The elderly female passenger in the seat adjacent to J.R's snorted, as if she were offended by the stranger's blasphemous remark.

J.R. found the elderly woman's reaction amusing, and chuckled aloud, as he speculated what she would think if he had said what was _really_ on his mind.

J.R. arose from his seat, as the pilot thanked the passengers for flying United Express to Chicago, and wishing the passengers a pleasant stay in the city, or a safe journey to their final destinations.

Sue Ellen checked her appearance in the mirror in the entryway to her suite, and reapplied her lipstick. She glanced at her watch, and decided that now would be as good a time as any to get a head start on the press review. She tossed her overnight bag on top of the king-sized bed, and walked out of the door. She double-checked that the door was securely locked, and headed down the hallway to the elevators.

J.R. pulled his mobile phone out of his shirt pocket, and redialed the number for information.

A nasally sounding voice answered, and asked, "What city, please?"

J.R. said, "Chicago, uh . . . Illinois."

The nasal voice asked, "What number, please?"

J.R. rolled his eyes. How the hell would _he_ know the number for any florist shops in Chicago?

J.R. bitingly said, "I'd like the number to a florist, please?"

The nasal voice queried, "Which florist, Sir? I show listings for over six-hundred florists in the metropolitan Chicago area."

J.R. snorted, and said, "Never mind," as he pressed the end button on his mobile telephone.

J.R. would have to instruct the hotel's concierge to order the roses for Sue Ellen, and arrange for the flowers to be delivered to her suite. That was, after all, what the concierge did best.

Sue Ellen waked through the hotel doors to the waiting limousine that would drive her to the convention center at McCormick Place. McCormick place was located directly across from a breathtaking view of Lake Michigan.

Sue Ellen instructed the limousine driver to take her to the convention center, as she adjusted her position in the seat in the back of the limousine.

J.R. paid his cab fare, and tossed a twenty-dollar bill at the taxicab driver who dropped him off at the Fairmont Chicago Hotel. J.R. walked through the hotel entrance, and across the lobby, stopping at the reservation desk.

The reservation desk attendant smiled at J.R, and said, "Good Afternoon, Sir. How may I help you?"

J.R. grinned his broadest Texas grin, and said, "Hi, my name is J.R. Ewin', and my wife Sue Ellen Ewin' is stayin in the Fairmont Suite, and I'd like to surprise her when she gets back from a meetin' at the McCormick Convention Center. I'll pay any additional costs for another door key."

The reservation attendant said, "I'll have to ask for identification, Sir. Just a precautionary measure for the safety and security of our guests, you understand?"

J.R. was glad that they requested to see identification. Lord knows what type of weirdos might be runnin' around Chicago. The Ewing's had certainly dealt with their fair share of entanglements with lunatics, and whack jobs over the years. Why would Chicago be any different from Dallas?

The reservation attendant handed J.R. the door access card, and asked if there was anything else he required.

J.R. said, "Yes, I would like you to order two dozen bouquets of red, and yellow roses to be delivered to our suite. I'll stop by the concierge desk later on, and pick up a bottle of non-alcoholic sparkling grape juice. Oh, and a plate of strawberries and whipped creme."

The reservation attendant informed J.R. that his request would be quickly fulfilled.

J.R. walked back outside to the valet parking area, in front of the hotel doors, and asked the doorman to hail a taxi to take him to the convention center. Seconds later, a taxicab pulled up in front of the sidewalk, and J.R. opened the back door.

J.R. climbed into the back seat of the taxi, and said, "The McCormick Convention Center, please, and step on it."

The taxi cab quickly drove along Columbus Avenue, and turned left on Michigan Avenue. The taxi driver took the exit to the Stevenson Expressway Northbound, and brought the taxi to a halt in front of the McCormick Convention Center on 2301 S. Lake Shore Drive. J.R. paid the exorbitant cab fare, and tipped the driver, then turned around to walk toward the convention center.

Sue Ellen stood behind a dark oak podium in one of the large press rooms at the convention center. Camera flashbulbs were blinking like strobe lights, even before the press review had begun. Sue Ellen carried a handful of flash cards with prearranged answers to some of the questions the press corps would most likely ask her regarding the upscale line of Valentine Lingerie.

J.R. stood outside the conference room, watching for an opportunity to convince a few members of the press corps to extend the time for the press review well beyond its scheduled time frame. J.R. stopped a young, female member of the press corps, and briefly explained his plans for him, and Sue Ellen.

The young woman understood completely, and empathized with J.R., conveying how sweet she thought his surprise sounded, and how she wished her husband would be so generous with his love. J.R. instructed the member of the press corps which questions to ask, knowing Sue Ellen would feel obligated to give a detailed answer to the questions.

J.R. offered the young woman money for her efforts, but she declined, and said that nothing would make her happier than playing the role of cupid for J.R. and Sue Ellen. Besides, she commented that it would give her the opportunity to ask the owner of Valentine Lingerie such marvelous questions.

J.R. graciously thanked the young woman, and shook her hand, as she and her cameraman walked into the conference room.

J.R. smiled a wide grin, as he muttered to himself, "Hit 'em with the charm, J.R. It gets 'em every time."

Sue Ellen answered question upon question about the new upscale product line for Valentine Lingerie, each question seeming longer, and more detailed than the last. Sue Ellen refused to answer questions about the new model, and requested that all personal questions pertaining to the model or Sue Ellen, herself, be submitted in writing for her review later on.

The press corps review for the new Valentine's product line lasted well into the early hours of the evening. Sue Ellen nervously glanced at her watch, becoming disappointed as the minutes turned into hours. Sue Ellen found herself getting frustrated as she realized that she would probably wind up spending the night in a strange hotel room, in a king-sized bed without J.R.

J.R. watched as the crowd of photographers, and members of the press corps gradually filtered out of the convention center doors. J.R. walked to an obscure corner of the conference room, and waited until he saw Sue Ellen leave the convention center. J.R. walked out of the convention center, and hailed a taxi. J.R. asked the taxi driver if he could drive him to the Fairmont, and offered him fifty dollars, if he could get him there within fifteen minutes.

The taxi driver grinned, and said, "You got it, Mac."

J.R. anxiously kept his eyes on the road ahead. They were two car lengths behind Sue Ellen's limousine. The limousine stopped in front of the entrance to the Fairmont. J.R. asked that the taxi driver wait until Sue Ellen was inside the hotel.

The taxi driver said, "It's your dime, pal . . . I'll wait all night, if you'd like."

J.R. watched as the limousine pulled away from the entrance to the hotel. J.R. paid his cab fare, and handed the driver a hundred-dollar bill, telling him to keep the change. J.R. closed the door to the taxi cab, and quickly walked into the hotel lobby. J.R. grinned as he saw a pair of high-heeled sandals tapping on the floor of the elevator car.

J.R. walked over to the concierge's desk, and said, "Hello, my name is J.R. Ewin'. I called down here earlier, and requested two dozen roses be delivered to my wife's hotel suite."

The middle-aged woman behind the concierge's desk smiled at J.R., and said, "Yes, Mr. Ewing, two dozen bouquets of red and yellow roses arrived about an hour ago. Would you like us to have the non-alcoholic, sparkling grape juice, and the strawberries and whipped creme you requested earlier, delivered to your room, now?"

J.R. said, "No, why don't you wait until I call you back in an hour, or so?"

Sue Ellen kicked off her sandals once she was securely inside her hotel suite. She looked around the suite, and smiled as she saw the bouquets of red and yellow roses that filled the room. She knew almost immediately that the flowers were from J.R. She had no idea that J.R. waited for her outside the door to her suite.

Sue Ellen wanted to relax in a hot bath, and the hotel suite's oversized garden tub would suit her needs more than adequately. Sue Ellen removed her jacket, and placed it on a hanger in the closet of her suite. She unzipped her pants, and folded them over a hanger, placing them next to her jacket in the closet.

Sue Ellen walked into the bathroom of the suite, and sighed aloud, as her aching feet were cooled off by the cold tile covering the bathroom floor. She leaned over, and turned on the water in the garden tub. She picked up a bottle of bubble bath, and removed the lid. She closed her eyes, and inhaled the scent of lavender. The scent would do wonders for her aching head, and with any luck, help her to relax enough to fall asleep.

J.R. carefully opened the door to the suite, and slowly closed the door behind him. He could tell that Sue Ellen was soaking in the tub, as he heard the sound of water splashing against the side of the porcelain bath enclosure. J.R. cautiously walked over to the other side of the suite, and sat in a chair to wait for Sue Ellen.

Sue Ellen leaned against the back of the garden tub, and closed her eyes. The warm water, and the scented bubble bath soon calmed her headache. Sue Ellen yawned, and decided she should get out of the tub before she fell asleep. Sue Ellen arose from the garden tub, and toweled off.

Sue Ellen picked up her nightgown and placed it over her head. The pale pink gown was open in the back, revealing Sue Ellen's perfect posture, and flawless bronze skin. Sue Ellen leaned over the basin of the vanity, as she removed her make-up, and washed her face. She was startled by the sound of footsteps behind her. Sue Ellen gasped when she saw J.R. walk into the bathroom.

J.R. placed his long, tanned finger at the small of Sue Ellen's back, and slowly traced his finger up her spine. His finger gently touched her silky smooth skin. She could feel his touch on every bone of her back. She watched his reflection in the vanity mirror.

Sue Ellen studied J.R., as his deep, blue eyes followed the agile movements of his hand. His touch was so soft, and gentle on her skin, it felt like a feather, as his finger moved up her back. Sue Ellen could feel J.R.'s hot breath on her neck, as he exhaled. She found it incredibly difficult to stand in front of him, and not have him pull her into his arms.

Sue Ellen inhaled, as J.R.'s finger slowly moved up her spine. She had never been so keenly aware of how aroused the touch of his finger on her skin could make her feel. J.R.'s eyes darted to Sue Ellen's reflection in the mirror. J.R. knew that the touch of his finger on Sue Ellen's back was affording him the desired response.

J.R. felt Sue Ellen tremble, as he continued tracing his finger up her spine. Sue Ellen softly moaned as J.R.'s finger came to a stop at the base of her neck. J.R. started to gently massage her neck, as Sue Ellen leaned into him. J.R. put his arm around Sue Ellen's waist, and pulled her to his chest. Their bodies fit together so perfectly, as if destiny had chosen one for the other.

J.R. moved his hand to the side of Sue Ellen's head, and imperceptibly turned her face to kiss her. The feeling of J.R.'s mouth on Sue Ellen's lips caused her to lose her balance. Sue Ellen's knees buckled from her reaction to J.R.'s erotic seduction.

Sue Ellen arched her back against J.R.'s broad chest. J.R.'s ragged breathing matched Sue Ellen's labored response to his skillful touch.

Sue Ellen lifted her hand to the side of J.R.'s neck, and whispered, "Make love to me, J.R."

J.R. lifted Sue Ellen into his arms, and turned around. Sue Ellen nestled her head in the crook of his neck, as he carried her over to the bed. J.R. lowered Sue Ellen on top of the sheets, and turned off the lamp on the night stand . . .


	19. Alliances, Part 19

Alliances

Part 19

The bedroom was dark, as J.R. quickly dispensed with his clothing. The only illumination in the entire hotel suite came from the lights over the bathroom vanity some fifty feet away from the king-sized bed. J.R.'s eyes adjusted to the darkness, as he beheld the image of Sue Ellen, as she lay in her nightgown on top of the sheets.

Sue Ellen's breathing was increasing as she watched J.R. remove his clothing. Her pulse raced as she watched J.R.'s clothing fly off of him as if it were being blown away by a strong gust of wind. Sue Ellen's eyes widened, as she focused on J.R.'s tanned chest. The thatch of silver hair spanning the width of his chest caught her attention, and she bit at her lower lip.

J.R. was as handsome now, as he had been the first time he and Sue Ellen met. Perhaps, even more handsome to her, as his face bore the lines of distinction that can only come with the wisdom of the ages. J.R.'s steely blue eyes seemed to read her thoughts as J.R. grinned at Sue Ellen, while she anxiously waited for him to remove her satin gown.

Sue Ellen lifted her leg, and bent it at the knee as she lay on top of the sheets. J.R.'s eyes fell to her gown, as the leg opening slid down her thigh, revealing a generous view of Sue Ellen's hipbone. J.R.'s sharp intake of breath at her revelation made Sue Ellen flash him a wicked smile. J.R. lowered his hand to her leg, and leisurely ran his hand down her thigh, stopping at her hip.

Sue Ellen lifted her hips off of the bed to allow J.R. to remove her gown. J.R. gently rubbed his thumb over Sue Ellen's hipbone, making her twist her back toward his hand. Sue Ellen's writhing motions made it almost impossible for J.R. to delay his seduction, but he vowed to make it last as long as he could, leaving Sue Ellen begging for him to make love to her.

Sue Ellen whimpered, "God, J.R., . . . please?"

J.R. moved his hands to Sue Ellen's hands as she reached out for him. J.R. shook his head 'no', as he continued teasing Sue Ellen. She pouted, then smiled as she understood the reasons behind their delayed lovemaking. If J.R. wanted to seduce her, she would be willing and eager to let him. She too, could hold out, if necessary.

J.R. lowered his hand to the lacy hemline of Sue Ellen's nightgown, and slowly slid the lacy material over Sue Ellen's legs. The silky fabric of the gown was feather-light as it grazed over the skin of her thighs. Sue Ellen closed her eyes in an effort to avoid J.R.'s impassioned stare. Yes, she wanted him, but she had her own agenda, as well.

J.R. pushed Sue Ellen's nightgown down around her hips, as she lifted her body off of the bed while J.R. slid the gown up over her hips, and let it fall around her waist. J.R.'s eyes fell to Sue Ellen's lower half, and he nervously licked at his lips. His mouth was watering, but his lips were dry from his own erratic, heavy breathing and rapid heartbeat.

J.R. slowly entered Sue Ellen, as she slid her crumpled nightgown over her torso, and threw it over the side of the bed, not caring how, or where the gown landed. She was free of the gown's restrictions, and free to give herself completely to J.R.. Sue Ellen's gyrating hips connected with the thrust of J.R.'s hips. Sue Ellen arched her back, as she moaned at the incredibly erotic feeling of the way their bodies meshed together.

J.R. held Sue Ellen's waist in his strong, yet gentle hands. He was able to control the pace of their lovemaking this way, and Sue Ellen gave into his demands without reservation. Sue Ellen's fingers grabbed at the bed sheets, in spite of her best efforts to make their lovemaking last. J.R. moved his hand from Sue Ellen's waist up her torso, in between her breasts, stopping atop the swell of her breasts. He lifted her to him, and kissed the perfumed valley between her breasts.

Sue Ellen cried out J.R.'s name, as she fought against the increasing wave of desire that washed over her.

J.R. said, "No, Darlin' . . . wait for me, please?"

Sue Ellen whispered, "Oh, J.R., I can't!"

J.R. said, "Yes, you can, Sugar."

J.R. slowed down his rhythmic pace, and leered at Sue Ellen, as he pulled her back from the cresting wave. Sue Ellen reached her hands to J.R.'s shoulders, and grasped his collar bones. She held onto him, as if hanging on for dear life. She felt as if she were to let go of J.R. that he would be lost to her forever. J.R. pulled Sue Ellen into his arms, as he rolled over onto his back.

Sue Ellen straddled J.R. It was her turn to control their movements. Sue Ellen bucked her body against J.R.'s hips, as his eyes rolled back inside their sockets. J.R. bit at his bottom lip, drawing blood as his teeth sliced through the skin. Sue Ellen abandoned herself to his movements against her. Sue Ellen's shoulder-length, blond hair wildly flew about her head as she undulated her hips against J.R.

J.R. pulled Sue Ellen on top of him, as he arched his back at the apex of their lovemaking. They moaned aloud, sated and exhausted from their overtly heated and sensual odyssey.

Sue Ellen collapsed on top of J.R. He laughed heartily, pleased with himself, and his ability to give Sue Ellen so much pleasure.

Sue Ellen softly said, "Oh, J.R., you are so good."

J.R. pulled Sue Ellen's hair away from her eyes, and said, "I try, Sugar. It's easy when I'm with you."

Sue Ellen said, "Thank you for the beautiful flowers, and the incredible surprise, J.R."

J.R. sighed, and said, "Believe me, Honey. The pleasure was all mine."

Sue Ellen's mouth placed delicate, angel kisses all over J.R.'s expansive chest. J.R. idly ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her hair away from her eyes. Sue Ellen's usually hazel-colored eyes appeared dark brown, as she met J.R.'s enraptured gaze. J.R. took inventory of Sue Ellen's features, making an indelible impression in his memory of the angelic way she looked after their lovemaking.

Sue Ellen asked, "What are you thinkin' about, J.R.?"

J.R. blinked his eyes, and said, "I was thinkin' about how lucky I am to have you back in my arms, and back in my life, Sue Ellen. I can only hope that you have some idea of how much I love you?"

Sue Ellen was moved by J.R.'s honesty, and hungrily kissed his open mouth. J.R. held her around her waist, as he rolled her over onto her back. J.R. returned Sue Ellen's kiss with his own increasing need for her. J.R. took Sue Ellen once more, feverishly thrusting his hips into her. Sue Ellen's response to J.R.'s need was as desperate for him, as his own insatiable, and aching hunger for her.

J.R. and Sue Ellen let go of each other, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. J.R. ran his hands over his face, wiping at his perspiration, before it ran into his eyes.

Sue Ellen's breathing returned to normal, and she said, "That was even better than the last time, J.R."

J.R. chuckled at her compliment, and said, "Thank you, Sue Ellen. I'm glad you didn't mind me surprisin' you tonight."

Sue Ellen rolled over, onto her side, and asked, "Are you serious? I would have been terribly lonely sleepin' in this bed all by myself, with nothin' but dreams about you to keep me company."

J.R. played with a lock of Sue Ellen's hair. He liked the blond highlights. They added depth and dimension to her face, not that Sue Ellen needed anything to add to her refined beauty. She grew more stunning with each passing day. J.R. considered himself very fortunate to be given a final chance at enduring love and happiness with the woman of his dreams. The woman he held in his arms had him heart and soul.

Sue Ellen awoke to the smell of rich, European coffee, and freshly baked croissants. She pulled the sheet around her torso, and searched the room for J.R. She smiled at J.R. as he walked into the room carrying a single, red rose for Sue Ellen.

J.R. leaned over the bed, and kissed Sue Ellen's mouth, parting her lips with his skilled tongue.

Sue Ellen savored the feeling of his lips pressed firmly on top of her own, as his tongue explored her mouth. Sue Ellen let go of the sheet, as she lifted her arms, and placed them around J.R.'s neck. J.R. placed the rose by Sue Ellen's side, as he knelt on the bed. He pulled Sue Ellen onto his lap, as his mouth traveled from her lips to her cheek, and down her long, slender neck. J.R. ran his hands down Sue Ellen's sides, stopping at the swell of her hips.

Sue Ellen moved up J.R.'s body, and climbed on top of him. She took J.R.'s breath away as she straddled him with her sexy, long legs. Sue Ellen slowly moved her hips back and forth on top of J.R. He bucked his body underneath her, the same way a stallion would buck in response to the pain inflicted by the well-placed jab of a spur.

J.R. called out Sue Ellen's name, as she pushed him over the edge.

Sue Ellen grinned at J.R.'s response to her lovemaking, and sighed heavily, as she said, "Mmm, Good mornin', Mr. Ewin'."

J.R. couldn't help but laugh at Sue Ellen's formal reference to his family name, and pulled her on top of him.

J.R. said, "I love you, Honey. I've always loved you."

Sue Ellen lightly brushed her lips against J.R.'s mouth, and softly said, "I love you so very much, J.R. I'm glad that we can put yesterday behind us."

J.R. said, "As long as I know that you love me, Sue Ellen, there's nothin' we can't rise above."

Sue Ellen kissed J.R., and rolled off of him. She stood up from the bed, and wrapped the sheet around her.

She winked at J.R., and said, "Don't go away, lover. I'll be right back."

J.R. lay on his side, waiting for Sue Ellen. He couldn't remember a time when he actually understood the feeling of complete and utter bliss, until that moment. Sue Ellen walked back into the bedroom carrying a pair of complimentary guest robes, one for her, and one for J.R. She handed the larger robe to J.R., and put her arms into the sleeves of the robe she chose to wear.

Sue Ellen tied the belt around her waist, and said, "Thank you for the coffee and croissants, J.R.. I'm starvin'."

J.R. laughed appreciatively, and said, "That's what I wanted to hear. A woman with a healthy appetite is the only woman for me."

Sue Ellen kissed J.R., as he pulled out her chair at the table, and sat down next to her. They read the Chicago Tribune newspaper while they drank their coffee, and languidly consumed their croissants. J.R. glanced at Sue Ellen over the top of the paper he held in his hands.

His apology to Sue Ellen seemed to have worked. Sue Ellen had forgiven him for his reaction to the mix-up with the photographs for the print ads for Valentine Lingerie's upscale product line.

J.R. had to admit that Sue Ellen made a very appealing model in the few ads that he had seen. It didn't seem as important to him now, knowing that men the world over would look at the pictures of the gorgeous woman in the lingerie ads, few of the people from the press corps seemed to notice the striking similarities between Sue Ellen, and the model in the ads.

That aspect of the situation pleased J.R., if the press corps hadn't made the connection, perhaps no one else would...


	20. Alliances, Part 20

Alliances

Part 20

J.R. and Sue Ellen held hands as they walked through Terminal B at Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport to J.R.'s Cadillac that he left parked in the overnight parking area.

J.R. opened the passengers' door for Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen leaned over the doorframe, and passionately kissed J.R. He eagerly responded to her kiss, as she plundered his mouth. Sue Ellen wasn't usually so public with her affections, then again, J.R. mused, the woman held in his arms, was a new Sue Ellen.

J.R. closed the passenger's door, and walked around to the driver's side of his car. He opened the door, and stepped inside the car. Sue Ellen smiled at J.R. Her radiant smile could light up an entire room. God, she was stunning, J.R. thought.

Few people are seldom fortunate enough to have the opportunity to meet the man or woman of their dreams. J.R. Ewing considered himself among those rare, chosen few. J.R. started the engine, and backed his car out of the parking stall.

Sue Ellen placed her hand at the nape of J.R.'s neck, and idly combed her fingers through his hair. J.R. leaned his head back into the touch of Sue Ellen's hand. J.R. placed his hand on her knee, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the fabric of her satin pants.

Sue Ellen turned her head to look at J.R. It was so unlike the reformed J.R. Ewing to be seen in public wearing clothes that were wrinkled from a night spent on a hotel room floor. Today, of all days, J.R. didn't seem to have a care in the world.

J.R. said, "Sue Ellen, I want you to know how much I enjoyed makin' love to you last night, and this mornin'. I've got to admit that you were on fire,

Sugar."

Sue Ellen turned her head away from J.R. She didn't want him to know that he had made her blush, once again. J.R. caught a glimpse of Sue Ellen's reflection in the passenger's side view mirror. J.R. witnessed the flush of red as it swept across Sue Ellen's face.

Sue Ellen coughed to clear her throat, and said, "You were really quite amazin', yourself, J.R. There where moments when I felt like I could barely breathe, and it felt like the room was spinnin'."

J.R. lifted his hand to Sue Ellen's arm around his neck, and pulled her hand to his mouth. He kissed the inside of her hand, and swept his mouth over her palm. Sue Ellen watched J.R.'s lips move over her hand. His hot kisses felt as though they would burn her skin if she permitted him to continue kissing her hand.

Sue Ellen pulled her hand away from J.R.'s grasp, and placed it around the back of his neck, again. She had to regain some form of self-control, or she would wind up begging J.R. to pull the car off the highway and make love to her in a secluded area off of the side of the road.

J.R. smiled secretly to himself, fully understanding the rationale behind Sue Ellen's sudden jolting motions as she pulled her hand from his grasp.

J.R. pulled his Cadillac Allante' into the driveway at Southfork. Sue Ellen stretched her arms overhead in the passenger's seat. She was feeling stiff from sitting in one position for too long, first on the flight back to Dallas, then the ride from the airport to the ranch.

J.R. removed Sue Ellen's overnight back from the trunk of his car, and walked to the passenger side of the car to open the door for Sue Ellen. J.R. couldn't take his eyes off of Sue Ellen, as she climbed out of the car.

Sue Ellen looked resplendent in her white satin pantsuit. Her hair was pulled back in a chignon, and a few, stray strands of blond hair her framed her impeccably made-up eyes.

J.R. asked, "Are you sure that you didn't want to stay in Chicago and do some sight-seein', Sugar?"

Sue Ellen reached for J.R.'s hand, and said, "No, Darlin'. I thought I told you, I just wanted to come back home."

J.R. grinned at Sue Ellen, as they walked into the house, through the patio door. They walked through the foyer, stopping by the table next to the staircase to see if anyone had called, or left messages for either J.R., or Sue Ellen. There had been a couple of telephone messages for Bobby, and Clayton, but no one seemed to have left any messages for J.R., or Sue Ellen.

Sue Ellen opened their bedroom door, and stepped into the room. J.R. closed the door behind him, and placed Sue Ellen's overnight bag in a chair. J.R. walked over to Sue Ellen, as she removed her jacket, and placed it in the hamper for clothing to be dry-cleaned. J.R. stood behind Sue Ellen, placing his hands on her hips. Sue Ellen lifted her hands to cover her exposed breasts.

J.R. lifted his hands, and pulled her hands away from her chest, saying,"Darlin', there's no reason for you to feel shy or insecure about the way you look. My God, Sue Ellen, you are breathtakingly beautiful. For hell's sake, don't cover up that beauty."

Sue Ellen leaned her head against J.R.'s shoulder, and closed her eyes, as he pulled her hands down to her sides. J.R. gently placed his hands around her waist, and slowly inched his fingers up her rib cage. Sue Ellen started to shake as his hand stopped underneath he breasts. She turned around and greedily kissed J.R. J.R. moved his hands to the sides of Sue Ellen's slacks, and lowered the zippers.

Sue Ellen opened her eyes, and said, "Oh, J.R...please?"

J.R. walked Sue Ellen backwards toward their bed. Sue Ellen fell on top of the mattress, and kicked off her sandals. J.R. reached down to the bottom of her slacks, and pulled her slacks off of her legs. Sue Ellen edged back onto the bed to allow J.R. plenty of room to do what he did best, make love to her.

J.R.'s slow and careful movements sent Sue Ellen reeling, as she writhed underneath him. J.R. voraciously plundered Sue Ellen's mouth with his tongue. Sue Ellen met his kisses with her own scintillating response.

J.R.held nothing back, as he gave Sue Ellen everything she demanded from him. Sue Ellen engaged his movements with slow gyrating hips, until she yielded to the rising crescendo of their feverish lovemaking.

Sue Ellen gently stroked J.R.'s back, as he lay breathless on top of her. She kissed the side of his head, as his hand moved to her shoulder.

J.R. muttered, "God, Honey, I'm gettin' too old for this much lovin'"

Sue Ellen jokingly sounded hurt, and asked, "Is that a complaint, J.R.?"

J.R. sensed a change in her mood, and said, "No, Darlin'. Don't get me wrong. You are incredible, I just think I need a little bit more time in between our lovemakin' sessions. Do you understand?"

Sue Ellen kissed J.R.'s forehead, and smiled at him, saying, "Of course I understand, J.R. I'm just too much of a woman for you."

J.R. started tickling Sue Ellen, as she squealed aloud, trying her best to break free of his grasp. Sue Ellen laughed until she had tears in her eyes. The warmth of her laughter made J.R.'s heart swell.

J.R. could scarcely contain his urge to laugh, upon hearing Sue Ellen's infectious giggle. They wound up laughing together, holding onto each other as they lay on top of the bed.

The family gathered before their evening meal. J.R. and Sue Ellen enjoyed pleasant conversation and drinks before dinner. J.R. excused him and Sue Ellen. He wanted to take Sue Ellen out for a night of dinner and dancing in Dallas.

Sue Ellen wore a mink colored full-length satin dress with a matching sheer, organza jacket. Her hair was piled on top of her head, and smoothly tucked behind her ears.

J.R. wore a two-button, peak lapel, ticket pocket, and richly deep, olive-colored suit. The suit jacket had side vents, pick-stitched super150s extra fine wool. The trousers were classic double-reverse pleated with one-quarter top pockets. The dark color of the suit dramatically emphasized the deep, blue color of J.R.'s eyes.

J.R. took Sue Ellen to the Mansion on turtle Creek. The restaurant was located on 2821 Turtle Creek Boulevard in Dallas. Before leaving Dallas for London, Sue Ellen had purchased a home in the upscale Turtle Creek area.

J.R. had reserved the FDR suite for him and Sue Ellen. The French doors overlooking the landscaped courtyard and fountain allowed for access to a terrace, perfectly suited for meeting breaks or cocktails.

J.R. ordered appetizers for both of them, which consisted of a Basket of Ginger Pheasant pot-stickers and Smoked Shrimp, with Sweet Potato salad with Three Chutneys: Apricot Wasabi, Spicy Chili and Roasted Garlic Black Soy.

Sue Ellen chose Southwestern Chanterelle Mushroom Wellington and Crispy Spinach Poblano Quesadilla with white bean Confit tomato salad and grilled vegetable slaw for her main course.

J.R. enjoyed the North Dakota buffalo filet with a toasted Pasilla cherry glaze and a 'South of the Border' Pozole pot roast with a smoked crawfish Enchilada and crispy squash blossoms.

J.R. and Sue Ellen split dessert, a rich Creme Brulee with raspberry sauce. J.R. paid for their meal, leaving a rather large tip for their waiter, and drove Sue Ellen to Reunion Tower for dancing at The Dome.

J.R. invited Sue Ellen to dance, as soon as they were seated at their table next to the dance floor. Sue Ellen removed her sheer jacket, opting to dance with J.R. in her strapless, evening gown.

Sue Ellen savored the warm feeling of J.R.'s hand as it came to rest on the small of her back. J.R. tightly held Sue Ellen's hand in his other hand.

J.R. and Sue Ellen were the epitome of the ideal-dancing partners, their bodies moved effortlessly across the dance floor, as the rotating ballroom of the Reunion Tower Dome moved around in its continuous three hundred sixty-degree revolutions.

Sue Ellen hungrily kissed J.R. after the band played their final song of the evening. J.R. was taken aback by her aggressiveness. Much to his surprise and delight, J.R. found himself responding to Sue Ellen' advances, meeting her passion with his own increasing need.

J.R. regrettably pushed Sue Ellen away from him, as he realized that all eyes were upon them, and their overt display. Sue Ellen lowered her eyes, fighting against the rush of self-conscious color sweeping across her face.

A delicious smile crept over J.R.'s mouth, as he comprehended the implications of Sue Ellen's kiss.

J.R. pushed Sue Ellen up against the door of his Cadillac Allante, renewing the passionate kiss she initiated on the dance floor, moments before. Sue Ellen lifted her hands to J.R.'s shoulders, pulling him closer to her. J.R.'s ragged breathing reinforced her reaction to his kiss.

J.R. lifted his head, and whispered, "God, Sue Ellen, I..."

Sue Ellen placed a manicured fingertip on his lips, and softly said, "Shh, J.R. don't say anything. Let's go home."

J.R. opened the passenger door for Sue Ellen, eager to get home, and finish what she had started. J.R. kept his attention focused on the highway, away from his aching need tfor Sue Ellen.

J.R. drove back to Southfork. He ached to feel Sue Ellen's soft, bronze skin pressed against him. His need to feel her lips on his mouth was almost overwhelming, as he struggled to maintain control of the steering wheel.

Sue Ellen stopped outside of the patio door at the ranch. She gazed up at the night sky, filled with countless stars. J.R. placed his arms around Sue Ellen's waist, and pulled her to him. Sue Ellen turned her head to ward J.R.'s face. He pulled her head closer to his face, and ravenously kissed her ardent mouth.

J.R. turned Sue Ellen around, meeting her face to face, as he continued kissing her. J.R.'s hand roamed over Sue Ellen's back, as she held onto his shoulders underneath his arms. Her fingers grabbed at his shoulders, as if she were hanging on to him for dear life.

J.R. hoarsely said, "Sue Ellen..."

Sue Ellen pulled away from J.R.'s firm grasp, and reached for his hand, leading him into the house, and upstairs to their bedroom. Sue Ellen opened the bedroom door, and lead J.R. into the dimly lit room. J.R. closed the door behind him, then, he turned to follow Sue Ellen. She slowly removed her transparent jacket, and placed it over the back of a chair.

J.R. quickly closed the distance between them, and drew her to him. His mouth hungrily enlisted an immediate response from Sue Ellen. J.R. with no trouble lifted Sue Ellen into his arms, as he walked toward their bed. His hand moved to the zipper of her evening gown, as he lowered her on top of the mattress.

Sue Ellen's satin gown fell about her waist. The shadowy silhouette of her exquisite figure was outlined by the moonlit glow filtering through the sheers billowing into the room, blown by the late evening breeze, as they hung from the brass curtain rods.

J.R. removed his tie, and tossed the silken fabric, along with his suit jacket, onto the floor. Earlier that day, Sue Ellen had shied away from J.R.'s penetrating gaze. She was utterly uninhibited now, as his eyes glanced over her firm breasts. Sue Ellen intently followed the movements of J.R.'s hands, as he removed his clothing, before kneeling on the bed in front of her.

Sue Ellen shifted her hips, as she pushed the gown over her long, shapely legs. J.R. took the gown from her hands, and walked over to the chair. He placed the gown over the back of the chair, on top of her jacket. J.R. turned around, and walked back toward the bed.

Sue Ellen smiled at J.R., as her half-closed eyes felt weighted down as she submitted to the passion that enveloped both of them. Their bodies molded together in perfect harmony, as J.R.'s mouth claimed Sue Ellen, much the same way as he wanted to possess her body.

J.R. whispered Sue Ellen's name into her mouth, his voice became entangled with the thunderous sound of her pulse hammering inside her head. Their harmonious movements swelled to a roaring crescendo, as they gave in to the fiery passion that consumed them.

J.R. stirred, as John Ross knocked on the closed bedroom door.

John Ross said, "Dad, there's a phone call for you from a guy named, Randall Gifford. He' callin' from some construction company. I can't remember their name."

J.R. sighed, and said, "Thanks, son, I'll take it in here."

Sue Ellen rolled over onto her side, facing J.R. She watched him as he turned to pick up the telephone.

J.R. reached for the phone on the nightstand, and said, "Hello, J.R. Ewin', here."

Randall Gifford, the construction Foreman on J.R.'s new office building needed some papers signed, and wanted J.R. to review some new construction changes they had discussed the week before. The last place in the world J.R. wanted to go was into the city. He didn't want to leave Sue Ellen, after the closeness they had shared over the last couple of days.

J.R. reluctantly told Randy that he would meet him at the office building within the hour.

Sue Ellen asked, "Who was that, J.R.?"

J.R. replied, "Randall Gifford, he's the foreman for the construction company I've hired to build my new offices. I hate to leave you like this, Sugar, but I've got to drive into Dallas and sign some papers for him."

Sue Ellen smiled, and said, "Don't worry about it, J.R. I've got some business calls I can take care of here at the house while you're gone. Maybe we can have lunch together when you get back home?"

J.R. thanked Sue Ellen for her patience and understanding. J.R. kissed Sue Ellen, and said that he'd see her after his shower.

Sue Ellen lay back down, not wanting to get up yet, nor having the energy to do so. She closed her eyes as she listened to the sound of running water emanating from the bathroom.

J.R. glanced at Sue Ellen's sleeping from, tangled in the sheets from their night of love. Her hair framed her head like a halo, as her head lay on the pillow. J.R. leaned over, and gently kissed Sue Ellen's forehead. Sue Ellen's eyelashes fluttered, as she opened her eyes. She smiled at J.R.

J.R. returned Sue Ellen's radiant grin, and said," I'll be back home as soon as I can get here, Honey."

Sue Ellen kissed J.R.'s cheek, and said, "Mmm, be careful, J.R. I'll be waitin' for you."

J.R. stopped outside the bedroom door, as he turned to glance at Sue Ellen, before losing the door, and leaving for Dallas,

J.R. smiled, and said, "I love you, Sue Ellen. I'll see you real soon."

Sue Ellen sat up in bed, and said, "I love you, too, J.R."

J.R. closed the bedroom door. Sue Ellen listened as the sound of J.R.'s footsteps disappearing down the hallway, as he neared the staircase. Sue Ellen tore the tangle of sheets away from her legs, and walked around the bed to take a shower.

The hot water pulsing against her skin from the showerhead did wonders to help her wake up.

Sue Ellen dried off after showering, and dressed in a black and white striped, halter-closure bathing suit. She grabbed a towel from the linen closet, and walked downstairs to sit by the swimming pool, on the veranda.

Sue Ellen could make her telephone calls, while soaking up some early morning sun.

Teresa stepped outside of the house, and said, "Miss Sue Ellen, you have a telephone call."

Sue Ellen thanked Teresa, as she accepted the phone from her outstretched hand.

Sue Ellen removed her earring form her ear, and said, "Hello, this is Sue Ellen Ewing."

Cliff Barnes, chuckled and said, "Sue Ellen, it's me, Cliff. I see you're using the Ewing name, instead of Lockwood. You didn't fall prey to J.R.'s spell over you again, and remarry that bastard, did you?"

Sue Ellen was annoyed, and angrily hissed, "No, not that my personal life is any of your business. What do you want? Why are you callin' me here at the ranch?"

Cliff replied, "I tried to reach you at your office at the Valentine Boutique, but they said that you were working from home, today."

Sue Ellen asked, "What do you want, Cliff? I'm terribly busy."

Sue Ellen arose from the chaise she had been sitting in, and walked toward the house.

Cliff said, "You can't be too busy to join me for lunch, can you?"

Sue Ellen was appalled, and said, "You can't be serious? I am involved with J.R., Cliff. I love him, don't you get it?"

Cliff smirked, and said, "Involved, in love, doesn't matter to me. It's not as if you're married. Just a quick lunch, I'll have you back home before J.R. even misses you."

Sue Ellen spat, "No! Good-bye Mr. Barnes. Do us all a favor, and don't call back."

Cliff flinched, as the sound of Sue Ellen slamming the telephone on its base rang in his ear.

"The nerve of that insolent little man!" Sue Ellen muttered aloud.

Sue Ellen shook her head in disgust. How dare Cliff Barnes call her at Southfork, let alone attempt to contact her, period? Could he be so blind to not see how she and J.R. felt toward each other?

Perhaps J.R. had been right about Cliff, from the start? Perhaps Cliff really was an idiot, and a glutton for punishment?

Cliff placed the telephone on its base, and closed the magazine he had been looking at. He had one thing on his mind. He wanted to meet the strangely, familar looking new Valentine Lingerie model, and he fully intended for Sue Ellen to introduce him to her...


	21. Alliances, Part 21

Alliances

Part 21

J.R. Ewing mischievously leered at his new bride, before lifting her into his arms, and carrying her over the threshold of his bedroom at Southfork Ranch. Once he and his blushing bride were inside the bedroom, he kicked the door closed behind them. A bottle of champagne was chilling in a bucket of ice on a table in the corner of the room.

J.R.'s bride trembled nervously in her husband's arms. The moment they had both been waiting for had finally arrived. J.R. Ewing, and his virgin bride would soon be making love. Sue Ellen was fascinated and terrified by the man who held her in his arms. The heir to the throne of Ewing Oil, John Ross Ewing II had taken Sue Ellen Shepherd as his bride.

Sue Ellen would, on that rare occasion, allow J.R. to kiss her here, or touch her there, but she vowed to remain pure, until they were married. Now that the moment had arrived, she wondered if she had been wrong to keep him waiting? What if the consummation of their relationship was as frightening, and as painful as her Momma, Patricia Shepherd had described?

J.R. placed Sue Ellen on top of his bed, gazing at her as the skirt of her wedding gown fanned out around her long, slender legs. Sue Ellen was too scared to meet J.R.'s steel blue gaze, but too mesmerized by her attraction to him to turn away from his penetrating stare. She wanted to announce to the world that this handsome man had declared his love for her in a wedding ceremony, and with any luck, would soon claim her as his only love.

Sue Ellen felt her pulse race as she watched her husband remove his tuxedo jacket.

The look on J.R.'s face was one she had only seen in movies she and her younger sister, Kristin, would sneak into while their Momma was out shopping in San Antonio. The look on her husband's face could best be described as unbridled lust.

J.R. spoke to Sue Ellen in a voice she had heard on occasion, when she had permitted him to kiss her too deeply, or touch her in a way that she knew she shouldn't, but couldn't resist. J.R. Ewing had a distinct way of touching Sue Ellen that made her ache for him to go further. The only other man she had ever considered going all the way with was her first honest to goodness crush, Clint Ogden.

She had actually considered having sex with Clint in a hotel room, while in her sophomore year as a student at the University of Texas, at Austin. That event never came to fruition for either of them, because Clint came up short for the money it would cost for the hotel room. Looking back, Sue Ellen concluded that it was probably for the best. J.R. wouldn't want to marry her if she hadn't been a virgin.

J.R. said, "Why don't you go change into somethin' more comfortable, Sugar?"

Sue Ellen lifted her hand to her necklace, tremulously moving the strand of pearls back and forth between her fingers. Always obedient, Sue Ellen did as J.R. had instructed. She stepped off of the bed, and walked toward the bathroom. Sue Ellen closed the door of the large bathroom behind her, and leaned against the vanity.

Lord, give me courage, she silently begged, as she glanced at the sheer, pale pink-colored nightgown with the lacy bodice, and the high-cut leg openings. J.R. had often commented to her about how any decent, self-respectin' woman should dress, and behave in the presence of a man. To J.R. Ewing, there were two kinds of women in this world, the kind of woman a man dates, and the kind of woman a man marries.

J.R. had declared that Sue Ellen was the marrying kind. At the time of his proposal, she considered it a noble sacrifice to fulfill her Momma's wishes, and live out the rest of her life as the wealthy wife of one of Dallas' most eligible bachelors. Now that Sue Ellen would soon be J.R.'s wife, in every aspect of the word, she was terrified.

Sue Ellen slipped out of her wedding gown, and reached for the nightgown on the satin covered hanger, on the hook behind the bathroom door. She slipped the gown over her head, and absently placed her arms through the thin straps of the gown. She was afraid to look in the mirror, fearing that she would never leave the room, and delay consummating her marriage to a man she had grown to respect and admire. Love would come for both of them soon enough, she mused.

Sue Ellen put her wedding gown and her slip on the hanger Miss Ellie had set aside for her on the vanity countertop. She stepped out of the bathroom, and gingerly walked into the bedroom. She noticed the color of the bedroom walls. They were painted a powder-blue shade, nowhere near as brilliant as the color of J.R.'s blue eyes. J.R.'s sharp intake of breath convinced Sue Ellen that he approved of how she looked in the simple, yet elegant nightgown.

J.R. stood next to the table in the corner of the bedroom. He was dressed in a navy blue robe, and apparently, nothing else. Sue Ellen's eyes fell to the thatch of dark brown hair on his chest. She quickly diverted her attention, shamed by her thoughts. J.R. had opened the champagne bottle, and poured champagne into glasses for him and Sue Ellen. J.R. held out a glass of champagne for Sue Ellen.

J.R. touched Sue Ellen's fingers as she reached for the glass of the chilled champagne. God, his touch felt as if it would burn her hands. She had never felt this way before. She prayed that in time, J.R. would grow to love her as much as she believed that she truly loved him.

J.R. said, "To my wife, Mrs. John Ross Ewing, II."

Sue Ellen's voice was shaking with fear, as she whispered, "Thank you, J.R."

J.R. quickly downed the contents of his glass, and stepped toward Sue Ellen. He removed the full glass of champagne from her hand, and placed it on the table. Sue Ellen lowered her eyes, unable to look at J.R. She was afraid that J.R. would know what she was thinking about, and regret his proposal of marriage.

J.R. touched Sue Ellen's upper arms, and pulled her to him for a kiss. His hot mouth covered her lips, as she braced her hands against his chest. She felt her knees buckle as J.R.'s insistent tongue forced her mouth open. The taste of champagne lingered on his tongue. God, he was an amazing kisser, she thought. She found herself wondering how many women he had kissed the way he was kissing her now?

J.R. was becoming highly aroused, as Sue Ellen yielded to his demands on her mouth. He had never been with a virgin, before. Sue Ellen Shepherd had proved to be a challenge for J.R. He would soon be able to add the former Miss Texas to the impressive list of his conquests.

J.R. pulled away from Sue Ellen, before picking her up into his arms, and carrying her over to his bed. Sue Ellen lovingly leaned her head into the crook of J.R.'s neck. J.R. glanced down at the revealing bodice of Sue Ellen's nightgown. She had permitted J.R. to fondle her breasts, but he hadn't been allowed to see her without clothing. That would change soon enough, he mused.

J.R. lowered Sue Ellen on top of the mattress. He untied the sash on his robe. Sue Ellen tried desperately not to look at his lower half. She turned her head, not trusting herself, or her avid curiosity. J.R. slid his fingers underneath one of the straps of her nightgown. Sue Ellen started to shake, as his hand grazed her shoulder. God, she wanted this man, she thought, then, quickly shied away from her wanton feelings.

J.R. lowered the gown over Sue Ellen's shoulders. The gown fell past her elbows, and gathered around her slender waist. The rise and fall of Sue Ellen's firm breasts held J.R.'s enthralled attention. Sue Ellen lowered her head, afraid that J.R. might be disappointed in how she looked to him. J.R. gently eased Sue Ellen onto her back, and pulled the gown past her hips.

J.R.'s eyes widened, as he stared at his prize. Sue Ellen's nude, nubile body was spellbinding to J.R. He wondered why Sue Ellen had waited so long to give herself to a man, when she had so much to offer a man, any man, so much that she had chosen to give to him.

Sue Ellen instinctively lifted her hips off of the bed, as J.R. moved on top of her. J.R. moved his hand up Sue Ellen's thigh. Sue Ellen gasped, at the feel of his hand on her exposed skin. J.R. leered at Sue Ellen as his face hovered in front of her. He voraciously kissed her lips, pushing her lips apart with his skilled tongue. Sue Ellen rallied his kiss, gently at first, then slowly increasing in pressure.

Sue Ellen's resolve melted at the touch of J.R.'s mouth pressed firmly against her satin lips. Sue Ellen's hands lifted to J.R.'s shoulders, as she pulled him to her, aching for him to continue his pursuit. Sue Ellen had never allowed her self to enjoy a man's touch as much as she did at this moment.

J.R. reached behind Sue Ellen and lifted her hips into the air. Sue Ellen arched her back, as J.R. took her. She turned her head away from his gaze, as she bit her bottom lip in response to the sharp pain. A sound resembling a muffled cry escaped her lips, as she closed her eyes tightly, trying to escape the strange conflict she was feeling between earth- shattering pleasure, and the anguished pain of losing her virginity.

Sue Ellen soon found herself anxiously trying to return the pleasure J.R. was giving her. She thrust her hips against him, and grinned as she saw the look of desire spread across J.R.'s face. The harder J.R. thrust his hips into Sue Ellen, the tighter she held onto his shoulders. J.R. cursed aloud, as Sue Ellen's fingernails tore into the flesh on his back.

Sue Ellen closed her eyes, desperately trying to envision one of her matinee idols on top of her, like Sean Connery, or her heartthrob, Robert Redford. Sue Ellen didn't care if a lady wasn't supposed to _enjoy_ sex, like her Momma had always tried to impress upon her. Sue Ellen was thoroughly enjoying the way it felt to have a man like J.R. Ewing make love to her.

J.R. grunted as he continued his skilled gyrations. Sue Ellen was glad that her first lover knew what he was doing, and knew how to please a woman. Sue Ellen wanted to please J.R., more than anything. She secretly checked out a book from the library. She didn't care much for the pictures, but she learned that if she moved against a man, just so, she could make him give her everything he had to give.

Sue Ellen grabbed at the tangled sheets, as she cried, "Oh, J.R…."

J.R. shouted, "Oh, God, Honey…"

Sue Ellen hugged J.R. to her chest as he collapsed on top of her. So that's how _it_ felt, she mused. She wanted to laugh out loud. Not bad for your first time, Sue Ellen, she silently said. J.R. certainly didn't sound disappointed. Don't worry, Darlin', you'll get better in time, trust your intuition, enjoy the way he feels, she told herself…

Sue Ellen awoke to the sound of a car stopping in the driveway at Southfork. Sue Ellen was dazed, as she looked around the veranda. She had fallen asleep, and dreamt about the first time J.R. made love to her, after their first marriage. J.R. walked over to the veranda, and leaned down to kiss Sue Ellen.

J.R. asked. "How was your day, Sugar?"

Sue Ellen realized that she was still holding onto the towel she held from her dream. Sue Ellen draped the towel over her legs, threw her arms around J.R's neck, and hungrily kissed him. J.R. was thrilled and surprised all at once by Sue Ellen's eagerness.

J.R. pulled away, and asked, "What's wrong, Sue Ellen?

Sue Ellen smiled at J.R., and said, "Nothin's wrong, J.R. I just missed you. Did you get everything settled with your contractor?"

J.R.'s eyes swept over Sue Ellen's figure, admiring the way her bathing suit accentuated her curves. He wondered why her face was flushed, and she appeared to have been perspiring.

J.R. grinned at Sue Ellen, and said, "Yeah, for now. Randy said that he'd call me if anything else came up."

J.R. continued, "That's a nice lookin' bathin' suit you're wearin', Honey. Is it new?"

Sue Ellen glanced up at J.R., and said, "No, I bought it some time ago. I don't wear it very often, it was the first suit I pulled out of a drawer in my armoire."

J.R. sat down next to Sue Ellen, placing his arm around her waist. J.R. pulled Sue Ellen onto his lap, and kissed her neck. Sue Ellen tilted her head to one side to give J.R. better access to the soft skin of her neck. His moist lips felt cool against her sun-warmed skin.

Sue Ellen pulled away from J.R., and said, "J.R. I hate to bring this up, but have you heard anything from _anyone_ about the new Valentine ads?"

J.R. said, "No, not really. Randy asked me if I'd seen the billboards. He said that he was going to stop by the boutique and get somethin' like the model was wearin' for _his_ girlfriend. Why do you ask?"

Sue Ellen said, " I've been doin' a lot of thinkin', and I might consider an offer I've been mullin' over for some time. The store manager of the Chicago boutique made me an offer to buy the entire company. I could sell, while profits are up, and no one would be the wiser."

The store manager of the Chicago Valentine Lingerie boutique was a man named Carson De Witt. The model whose proofs were originally intended for the new line of lingerie was Carson's fiancée, Claudia. Carson was a nouveau riche yuppie windbag, whom Sue Ellen didn't particularly care for, and despised having to work with.

J.R. said, "I can't tell you what to do, Sugar. That decision is one you'll have to make on your own. I _can_ invite you to join me for lunch, though."

Sue Ellen took J.R.'s outstretched hand in hers, as they walked into the house. J.R. glanced at Sue Ellen, wondering why she wanted to sell her company, when just a week or so earlier, she seemed dead-set against it. Sometimes, J.R. simply didn't understand Sue Ellen.

J.R. stopped Sue Ellen once they were inside their bedroom, and said, "I stopped by that photography studio, and paid for duplicate prints of the original proofs I wanted taken of you wearin' lingerie, Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen said, "Really? May I see them?"

J.R. flashed Sue Ellen a bewildered look, and asked, "What do you mean? Didn't you see them when they were dropped off at your boutique?"

Sue Ellen replied, "No, why do you think I was so upset when I found out about the mix-up with the proofs?"

J.R. put his hand over his mouth, and rubbed at his chin.

He said, "Damn, Sue Ellen. I really do owe you an apology. I guess I just assumed that you knew about the pictures they used in the new ads."

Sue Ellen gave J.R. a hurt look, and asked, "Is that the reason why you were so angry with me? You held me responsible for those pictures getting' printed in the ads, didn't you?"

J.R. sat down on the edge of the bed, and said in a low voice, "Yes…I don't know what I can say to convince you how terrible I feel about reactin' the way I did."

Sue Ellen glared at J.R., before turning away from him to walk into the bathroom. "

She hissed under her breath, "That miserable, selfish, self-centered, son-of-a…"

Sue Ellen's voice trailed off, as J.R. opened the door to the bathroom, and said, "You aren't gonna walk away from me like this, Sue Ellen. I said that I was sorry. What more do you want from me?"

Sue Ellen turned around and said, "All I ever wanted from you was a little respect, and for you to love me, J.R. Evidently, I can have one or the other, but not both. Does that sound about right?"

J.R. growled at her, "Hell, no! You know damn well that I love you, and I respect you, Sue Ellen. Why do we always end up fightin'?"

Sue Ellen cautiously gazed at J.R., and said, "Isn't that the question I'm supposed to ask?"

J.R. stepped closer to Sue Ellen, and said, "I told you that I was sorry, Sue Ellen. Didn't our night in Chicago mean anything to you?"

Sue Ellen softly said, "Wow, the shoe is on the other foot, now. Isn't it? I owe you an apology, J.R."

J.R. pulled her to his chest, and said, "You'll have the rest of our lives together to make it up to me, Sugar. Startin' now."

J.R. reached for Sue Ellen's hand, as he opened the bathroom door. That first night they made love together, so many years ago, would be incomparable to what J.R. had in store for Sue Ellen…


	22. Alliances, Part 22

Alliances

Part 22

The usually calm showroom floor of the Valentine Lingerie boutique, located next to the Galleria on the Dallas Parkway, was filled with a barrage of eager shoppers waiting to get their hands on the new line of upscale merchandise. Sue Ellen was busy reviewing sales figures from the Chicago store when she was interrupted by a frantic cry from her senior Assistant, Kehly.

"Sue Ellen, please hurry…we need your help on the sales floor."

Sue Ellen looked up from her stack of papers, and said, "Where are all of the sales associates?"

Kehly replied, "They're helping customers. It's a madhouse out there."

Sue Ellen pushed her paperwork aside, and rose from her desk. She adjusted her attire, and followed Kehly out of the backroom, onto the sales floor. The number of customers crowded inside the store shocked Sue Ellen. The peaceful atmosphere of the showroom was a nerve-wracking din, as customers shouted their requests to the sales associates.

Sue Ellen had acquired grace under-pressure over the years as the driving force behind the success of Valentine Lingerie, and calmly told Kehly that she would handle the cash register, as long as the other assistants, and sales associates would take care of the customers. Kehly uttered a sigh of relief as she gratefully accepted Sue Ellen's offer.

Lingerie rolled out of the door, almost as soon as it was brought out from the stockroom to the sales floor. Sue Ellen had her work cut out for her as she operated the cash register, and answered the telephone simultaneously. Sue Ellen took advantage of the short-lived opportunities between customers to glance around the showroom floor, secretly thrilled by the increasing demand for product.

Kehly emerged from the stockroom, and asked Sue Ellen if she needed any more help.

Sue Ellen smiled at Kehly, and said, "No, I'm doin' great, as long as my feet hold out."

The two women laughed at Sue Ellen's remark. High heels were never intended for standing in one place for any amount of time, period. Sue Ellen turned back to the register, and diffidently looked up from the cash register, as she heard an all too familiar voice.

Cliff Barnes covered Sue Ellen's hand with his hands, and asked, "How are you, Sue Ellen?"

Sue Ellen was stunned, and jerked her hand away from Cliff's grasp, and said, "I'm fine, thank you. What are you doin' here, Cliff?"

Cliff smiled at Sue Ellen, and said, "I'm here to formally invite you to lunch."

Sue Ellen shook her head in dismay, and said, "I told you the other day that I was too busy Cliff, and as you can see, that hasn't changed."

Cliff turned around, and absently glanced around the showroom of the boutique.

He shrugged his shoulders, and said, "You have to eat sometime. Let me take you to Madison's for a quick bite. It'll give us a chance to get to know each other, again."

Sue Ellen knew Cliff Barnes better than she cared to. She and Cliff had a bittersweet affair before Sue Ellen discovered that she was pregnant with John Ross. Sue Ellen knew that getting involved with Cliff would be the best revenge she could have had against J.R., for openly flaunting his illicit affairs.

Sue Ellen waited on a customer, after she asked Cliff to politely step aside so the customer could place the items that she wanted to purchase on the counter. Cliff stepped away from the counter, impatiently waiting for Sue Ellen to finish helping her customer, and give him an answer to his invitation for lunch.

Sue Ellen handed the customer her shopping bags that were filled to overflowing with the items she had purchased, and turned to attempt to plead with Cliff to leave her alone, and unless he wanted to buy something, to kindly leave her store.

Cliff was unmoved, as he said; "I'm not going anywhere, until you agree to have lunch with me."

Sue Ellen knew from the tone of Cliff's voice that he wouldn't back down from his request. She reluctantly agreed to join him for lunch, on one condition, Cliff had to promise to leave her alone, and let her and J.R. live together, without any interference from him, or Marilee Stone.

Cliff laughed at Sue Ellen's request, and said, "I can't make any promises for Marilee, but I promise I'll do my best to let you and J.R. try and make a go of things."

Sue Ellen took Kehly aside, and told her that she would return to the boutique as soon as she could placate Cliff, after she joined him for a quick lunch.

Kehly glanced around the boutique, and smiled as she said, "Take your time, Sue Ellen. It looks like the rush of customers we had this morning is thinning out. We'll call you if we need you, alright?"

Sue Ellen rolled her eyes at Kehly, and turned around to tell Cliff to follow her through the stockroom to her car in the employee parking lot, behind the boutique. Cliff leisurely followed Sue Ellen through the stockroom, scanning the room for ads or posters of the new Valentine model.

Sue Ellen donned a pair of sunglasses before stepping out of the boutique into the parking lot. Cliff lifted his hands to shield his eyes. He had left his sunglasses in his car, in front of the boutique. Sue Ellen was once again reminded of what an awkward man Cliff Barnes really was. Sue Ellen pulled her mobile phone out of her handbag, and dialed J.R.'s mobile number.

J.R. picked up his mobile phone, and said, "Hello, J.R. here."

Sue Ellen's voice was music to J.R.'s ears, as she said, "J.R., it's me. I won't be able to come to your office for a while, we're very busy at the boutique this mornin'. Is that going to be a problem, Darlin'?"

J.R. leaned back in his chair, and put his feet up on his desk, saying, "No, take however long you need to, Sugar. Call me when you're on your way, and I'll meet you in the lobby."

Sue Ellen turned her head towards the window of her Mercedes, and whispered, "I love you, J.R."

J.R. closed his eyes, savoring the sensual sound of Sue Ellen's voice, and said, "I love you, too, Honey. I'll see you soon."

Sue Ellen put her mobile phone inside her handbag, and placed the key to her car in the ignition, and started the car. Cliff glanced at the interior of the stylish, German-engineered convertible. The black leather trim appealed to Cliff on a level he didn't even understand. Cliff had yet to achieve financial success in any of his business ventures, and typically wound up losing more money than his initial investments would yield.

Sue Ellen parked in the covered parking terrace at the restaurant, hoping that no one who knew her would recognize her car, or whom she was dining with. Cliff stepped out of the car, and offered his arm to Sue Ellen.

Sue Ellen smirked at Cliff, and said, "No, thank you. I'm sure that I can manage walkin' by myself."

Cliff grumbled, and said, "Suit yourself, Sue Ellen…I'm just trying to be a gentleman."

Cliff Barnes had been labeled many things, but a gentleman was an unusual term he applied to himself, much more readily than Sue Ellen would have. The Cliff Barnes she used to know, was truly a gentleman. He had a quiet dignity, in spite of his impoverished upbringing. He had been kind, and gentle to Sue Ellen, everything J.R. wasn't at the time.

Sue Ellen glanced at Cliff, saddened by his outward appearance. He was a pathetic shell of the man he used to be. Cliff blamed J.R. for the way his life had turned out. Sue Ellen disagreed. Sue Ellen knew as well as anyone that the only person responsible for the twists and turns of their life, as a result of decisions they made was the face staring back at them when they looked into a mirror.

The hostess in Madison's asked Cliff if they wanted a table or a booth. Cliff requested a private booth in a dimly lit corner. Sue Ellen disagreed and suggested a table, near the entrance. It offered a better view of the landscaped exterior of the restaurant. Sue Ellen had a legitimate reason for requesting a table near the entrance. A table close to the door would provide Sue Ellen with a better opportunity for a hasty retreat from Cliff.

Cliff ordered a scotch on the rocks, and a club soda for Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen asked if the waitress would bring her an iced-tea, instead of a club soda.

Cliff said, "You are certainly in a disagreeable mood, Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen replied, "I'm not bein' disagreeable, Cliff. I just don't trust your motives. That's all. Besides, it was you who spurned my attentions before I left for London, not the other way around. Or have you forgotten?"

Cliff had clouded memories of the last conversation he and Sue Ellen had before she left Dallas with Don Lockwood. He remembered that Sue Ellen suggested they could both get revenge on J.R. by getting involved with each other, again. Cliff declined her offer. He refused to play into J.R.'s hands. Cliff had been beaten too many times by his nemesis, the formidable J.R. Ewing.

Cliff had other motives for getting reacquainted with Sue Ellen. He was infatuated with the model he had seen on the billboards for the new Valentine Lingerie campaign.

Sue Ellen sensed Cliff withdrawing from her, and asked, "What is the underlyin' reason for your invitin' me to lunch, Cliff?"

Cliff snapped back from his reverie, and said, "I wanted to talk, is that so wrong?"

Sue Ellen shook her head, and said, "No, not if your motives are genuine. Somehow, I have the distinct feelin' that you want to talk to me about my relationship with J.R."

Cliff waved his hand and said, "No, I don't give a damn about J.R., you know that. I do still care about you, though. How's the lingerie business treating you?"

Sue Ellen exhaled, and smiled for the first time since her phone call to J.R.

Sue Ellen said, "Busy, my business keeps me insanely busy. I had to fly to Chicago for a press review just the other day."

Cliff said, "I know. I saw you on the news. You have a new product line on the market, right?"

Sue Ellen responded, "Yes, we're tryin' to expand our consumer base to the more affluent customer. The lingerie will have a more sophisticated, and elegant look."

Cliff said, "Ah, you mean a higher price tag, right?"

Sue Ellen grinned, and said, "You do tend to get what you pay for, wouldn't you agree?"

Cliff grunted, and said, "Not always."

Sue Ellen brushed off his negative comment and said, "If we're goin' to eat, I'd like to order so I can hurry, and get back to my boutique."

Cliff motioned for the waitress to take their lunch orders.

Sue Ellen ordered a shrimp salad, and Cliff ordered the liver and onions platter. Sue Ellen tried not to cringe as she reacted to Cliff's menu selection. Sue Ellen had always considered liver to be a poor man's delicacy. Perhaps that was the reason for Cliff's selection from the menu, she mused? They talked back and forth, in between eating lunch.

Cliff said, "I've seen a couple of your billboard ads, the model is a very pretty lady. I can't get it out of my mind that I've seen her somewhere before."

Sue Ellen stiffened, fearing that Cliff had made the connection that the model in the new ads was in fact, Sue Ellen.

Sue Ellen tried to sound aloof, and said, "Oh? Well, she used to model when she was younger, maybe you remember her from some of the work she used to do?"

Cliff asked, "What's her name?"

Sue Ellen nearly choked on her iced-tea, and lifted her cloth napkin to cover her mouth while she coughed and sputtered.

Sue Ellen coughed to clear her throat, and said, "I'm not sure, I'm not involved at that level."

Cliff said, "It's your company, Sue Ellen. Don't you have some say in who gets chosen to model in your ads?"

Sue Ellen was becoming irritated, and defensively said, "Of course I do, but you can't expect me to remember the name of a model when I've got so many other aspects of runnin' a business to deal with."

Cliff was persistent, and asked, "Well, do you know what modeling agency she works for?"

Sue Ellen's tone of voice was rising along with her temper, as she said, "I already told you, I wasn't involved at that level."

Cliff asked, "Do you know who I could talk to, so that I can find out her name?"

Sue Ellen did her best to sound distracted, and asked, "Whose name?"

Cliff rolled his eyes, and said, "The model's name. Haven't you heard a word I've said?"

Sue Ellen said, "Yes, I've heard every word you've said, I just don't know who would be able to provide you with that information."

Cliff finished the contents of his glass, and ordered another scotch and soda. He glanced at Sue Ellen, and asked, "Would you like more tea?"

Sue Ellen said, "No, I'm fine thank you. Look, Cliff, it's been real nice talkin' to you, but I have to get back to the boutique."

Cliff paid for his lunch, and offered to pay for Sue Ellen's meal, as well. Sue Ellen insisted on paying for her lunch, and added a tip for the waiter to the credit card receipt she signed at the register. Sue Ellen turned around, and accidentally bumped into a man on his way into the restaurant.

Sue Ellen glanced at the black cowboy boots on the feet of the man standing in front of her and swallowed hard. Oh my God, she thought.

J.R. glared at Sue Ellen, and pointed at Cliff, saying, "So, this little weasel is the reason behind your not bein' able to meet me at the office, huh? I thought you were busy at your store, Sugar?"

Sue Ellen lifted her hand to stop J.R.'s inquisition, and said, "J.R., if I had told you that Cliff invited me out to have lunch, you would have reacted exactly like you're reactin' now."

J.R. roughly grabbed Sue Ellen's arm, and said, "Barnes, don't you have a company to run into the ground?"

Sue Ellen tried to break free from J.R.'s grip on her arm, and hissed, "J.R. let go of me. You're makin' a scene."

J.R. pulled Sue Ellen outside, underneath the terraced entrance, and asked, "What the hell are you doin' with that idiot, Barnes?"

Sue Ellen jerked her arm away from J.R.'s stronghold, and angrily spat, "I told you, Cliff insisted on invitin' me out to lunch. I agreed to join him, because it was the only way I could get him to leave the damn store."

J.R. grumbled, "What the hell does that useless worm want with you? I thought he and Marilee Stone were seein' each other."

Sue Ellen raised her voice, and said, "If you think for one minute that I am seein' Cliff behind your back, J.R., you're crazy,"

J.R. said, "You tell me, 'cause it sure as hell looks that way, Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen raised her hands in the air, and said, "I have nothin' to explain to you, J.R. I haven't done anything wrong."

J.R. said, "The hell you haven't. You lied to me about the reason why you couldn't stop by the office. How do you think that makes me feel?"

Sue Ellen shouted, "You have a lot of nerve, callin' _me_ a liar, J.R. In fact, I'm gettin' real tired of all of your accusations and assumptions."

J.R.'s voice was deep, as he pulled Sue Ellen aside, and growled, "You're my wife, Sue Ellen. I have every right to know what you're doin' and who you're with."

Sue Ellen folded her arms across her chest, and said, "I am not _your_ wife, J.R."

J.R. barked, "Whose fault is that? I asked you to marry me months ago, but you were the one who wanted us to live together."

Sue Ellen said, "If you're not happy with our livin' arrangements, J.R. I'd be more than happy to change things."

J.R. pushed Sue Ellen up against the terrace wall, and said, "Like hell you will."

Sue Ellen's words were lost on her lips, as J.R.'s hungrily lunged at Sue Ellen's mouth...


	23. Alliances, Part 23

Alliances

Part 23

J.R. covered Sue Ellen's mouth with earth-shattering kisses. She was angry at J.R. for the way he reacted to discovering her at the restaurant with Cliff Barnes, but her anger quickly gave way to passion, as J.R. continued his friendly assault on her lips. The numbing pressure Sue Ellen felt on her back when J.R. pushed her up against the terrace wall subsided, as she leaned into J.R.'s embrace, and gave in to her escalating feelings for him.

J.R. pulled away from Sue Ellen, but maintained eye contact with her. J.R. had to let her know that in spite of their heated argument, he loved Sue Ellen more than he could understand. Sue Ellen's hazel eyes met J.R.'s concentrated gaze, as her breath caught in her throat. The flecks of gold and green in Sue Ellen's eyes seemed to flicker like the glow of a burning candle, as a smile spread across her face.

Sue Ellen hoarsely whispered, "I'd better take Cliff back to his car."

J.R. asked, "Will you be comin' by the office, then?"

Sue Ellen muttered, "Umm-hmm. Are you stayin' here for lunch, or are you takin' your lunch back with you to the office?"

J.R. replied, "I'm takin' my lunch back to the office. I'll see you there?"

Sue Ellen gazed at J.R. through lowered eyelashes, and said, "I'll be there as soon as possible."

J.R. kissed the side of her neck, breathing in the scent of her perfume. He released her, and walked back inside the restaurant, just as Cliff was coming out of the door. J.R.'s typical response to seeing Cliff would have been a snide remark, or a disgusted stare, but J.R. grinned a wide smile, as he walked past Cliff, on his way into the restaurant.

Sue Ellen's eyes followed J.R. as he walked away from her. She lifted her fingers to her mouth, tracing her fingertips over her inflamed lips. She closed her eyes, and swallowed the emotions J.R.'s ravenous response had stirred inside of her.

Cliff's eyes were wide, as he asked, "Are you okay, Sue Ellen? J.R. didn't hurt you, did he?"

Sue Ellen turned away from Cliff's curious stare, in an attempt to hide her reddened cheeks, and said, "No, J.R. didn't hurt me. Are you ready to go?"

Did J.R. hurt her? Sue Ellen silently pondered Cliff's question, as she and Cliff walked toward her car. No, J.R. didn't hurt her, he stirred feelings in Sue Ellen she seldom permitted herself to feel, let alone display when she was in the public eye. J.R.'s eyes bore into the very depths of Sue Ellen's soul, when he looked at her the way he did after his kiss. Her anger had been swallowed by empty space. J.R.'s skilled movements against her mouth invaded her thoughts, imprisoning her, leaving her impatient for more.

Sue Ellen shook her head, trying to clear her mind, as she inserted the key into the car's ignition. The engine roared to life, as she shifted the transmission into reverse, and backed the car out of the parking stall. Cliff glanced at Sue Ellen's profile, as she turned her head over her shoulder to safely back her car out of the stall.

Cliff said, "Stop. Don't move a muscle. You…you're the new Valentine model."

Sue Ellen's jaw dropped, as she said, "That's ridiculous, Cliff. That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard you say."

Cliff asked, "Is it? Look at me and tell me that the beautiful woman in those ads isn't the same woman I'm sitting next to."

Sue Ellen was incredulous, and said "You can't be serious, Cliff? I haven't modeled in years, let alone while wearin' trashy lingerie."

Cliff skeptically shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't believe you, Sue Ellen. It makes sense. I couldn't figure out where I knew that model from, but it all makes perfect sense to me now."

Sue Ellen found it difficult to meet Cliff's intent stare. She felt a strange compulsion to admit the truth to Cliff. Yes, she was indeed the model in the new ads, but she had to stick with the promise she made to herself, and J.R. She didn't trust Cliff enough to divulge the truth to him, not now, not ever.

Sue Ellen pushed her foot on the gas pedal, and started to laugh.

Cliff said, "Laugh all you want Sue Ellen. I can tell when you're hiding something, and I know you are the woman in the new Valentine ads. I'd bet my life on it."

Sue Ellen said, "I wouldn't go that far, Cliff. Your reputation precedes you. You've never had much luck at gamblin'."

Cliff thanked Sue Ellen for joining him for lunch, and vowed that he would find out the model's true identity, whether it was Sue Ellen, or someone else. Sue Ellen looked into her side view mirror, before pulling her car into the rapidly moving traffic on the Dallas Parkway. She merged her car into traffic when the coast was clear.

J.R. leaned against the hood of his Cadillac, waiting for Sue Ellen. He grinned when he saw her car stop at the traffic signal at the corner of Commerce Street and Elm. Sue Ellen pulled in behind J.R.'s car, and disengaged the ignition. She placed the key in her purse, and stepped out of the car. J.R. reached for her hand, and smiled at her.

Sue Ellen followed J.R. into his new office building. The gleaming glass exterior of the thirty-story building towered over some of the other office buildings in the area. Sue Ellen looked up at the building, tilting her head back for a full view of the impressive structure.

J.R. opened one of the main doors for Sue Ellen, as his eyes fell to her backside, as he watched her walk through the doorway. J.R. licked his lips as he gazed at the seductive swagger of Sue Ellen's hips as they swayed back and forth with each unhurried step she took. J.R. possessively placed his arm around Sue Ellen's slender waist, as he walked her past the security guards, toward the elevators in the main lobby of the building.

J.R. pressed the call button for the elevator car that would take him and Sue Ellen to the nineteenth floor. The floors above and below the nineteenth level were in various stages of completion, and J.R. would have plenty of time to give Sue Ellen a grand tour of the building when construction was fully complete.

The shiny, brass elevators doors opened, revealing the pristine interior of its cherry wood paneled walls, and its polished, marble floor. J.R. pressed the button for floor nineteen, and manually closed the elevator doors. Sue Ellen furtively glanced at J.R., as he placed his arm over her shoulder, and cupped her chin in his hand. He lifted her head, and brushed his lips against her supple, inviting mouth.

Sue Ellen moved closer to J.R., aching to feel the scandalous way his earlier kisses made her feel. J.R.'s tongue moved against her lips, as she opened her mouth to him, relishing the practiced movements of his tongue inside her mouth. J.R.'s hand fell to the back of her neck, as he pulled her tightly to him, plundering her mouth with his kisses.

The elevator doors opened, as J.R. pulled away from Sue Ellen. His breath was coming fast and hard. Sue Ellen was dizzy, and her knees were trembling. She was grateful for the support the interior walls of the elevator provided, or she might have fallen to the floor.

J.R. reached for Sue Ellen's hand, and said, "My offices are just around the corner, Honey."

Sue Ellen looked around the spacious hallway leading up to the entryway for J.R.'s office reception area. Reinforced glass doors opened into a well-lit waiting room, with recessed, incandescent lighting, and wall sconces. A framed and mounted picture of John Ross "Jock" Ewing Senior faced the west wall of the waiting room. The picture was illuminated from every angle, adding to his rugged appearance.

Sue Ellen stopped, and reached out her hand to touch the picture of her deceased, former Father-in-law. Prior to her friendship with Clayton Farlow, Jock Ewing had been the only semblance of a father figure Sue Ellen had ever known. Sue Ellen feared and respected Jock all at once. He had been kind to her when warranted, but Jock was not prone to affectionate displays. Sue Ellen's eyes filled with tears, as she recalled her tempestuous relationship with the man in the painting.

J.R. touched Sue Ellen's shoulder, and asked, "Are you alright, Sugar?"

Sue Ellen sniffled, and said, "Mmm-hmm. I'm sorry, J.R. I don't know what has gotten into me, lately. I'm an emotional basket-case."

J.R. viewed Sue Ellen as an enigma. She was a ravishingly beautiful woman, stylish, elegant, and highly sophisticated, but she could cut you to the quick you with a single look, if you caught her in a foul mood, then there were those moments when J.R. would catch her crying, and he felt as if his heart would break. He ached for a chance to ease her pain, and hold her in his arms until her tears subsided, and she would smile again.

Sue Ellen wipe at her eyes, as she walked into J.R.'s office, and appreciatively looked around the room. The antique mahogany desk that had once belonged to Jock, had been refinished, and highly polished to a spotless shine. The walls of the room were paneled in dark, cherry wood, and the panels were interspersed between tinted, floor length windows. The heavy draperies were drawn to stave off the blinding sunlight reflected off the windows of the neighboring buildings. The drapes were teal-blue, and helped to set-off the blue-green, and silver-colored streaks in the charcoal-colored granite floor.

A high-backed, maroon-colored, Napa leather chair sat behind J.R.'s desk. Sue Ellen ran her finger over the leather surface of the top of the chair. Sue Ellen had always been an extremely tactile person, and she learned a great deal about people, and objects through her expressive touch. Sue Ellen leaned over the back of the chair, and smelled the rich scent of the new, leather upholstery. She smiled as she detected a hint of J.R.'s intensely masculine cologne.

J.R. could scarcely control his urge to clear off his desk, and make love to Sue Ellen on its smooth, reflective surface. J.R. moved toward Sue Ellen, and put his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest, and lowering his head to kiss her neck. The indescribable aroma of roses filled his senses, as he inhaled her perfume.

Sue Ellen reached her hands up to J.R.'s arms, and rubbed his arms with her delicate hands. J.R.'s mouth trailed kisses down the side of Sue Ellen's neck. Sue Ellen closed her eyes, as J.R.'s mouth moved to the skin at the base of her collarbone. J.R. moved his hands up Sue Ellen's ribs, stopping below the swell of her breasts. Sue Ellen turned her head, as her mouth eagerly sought J.R.'s lips.

J.R. moved his fingers to the solitary button on Sue Ellen's jacket. J.R. unbuttoned the button, and imperceptibly removed garment from her shoulders, letting it fall to the granite floor. J.R.'s hands were warm, as he touched her bare arms. He turned Sue Ellen around, and placed his hands at the sides of her head, pulling her to him for a kiss worthy of the love he felt for her. J.R. breathed Sue Ellen's name into her mouth, as his hands moved to her back.

Sue Ellen said, "Oh, J.R. I am so sorry about that scene at the restaurant."

J.R. touched his finger to Sue Ellen's lips, silencing her apology, and said, "That's in the past, Sue Ellen. I'm only interested in you and me, and right now."

Sue Ellen's eyes were ablaze with her insatiable thirst for J.R.

J.R. pushed her thighs against the side of his desk. Sue Ellen slipped against the desk's smooth surface, but J.R. caught her before she fell. J.R. reached his hand out clear a spot for her on his desk. Sue Ellen inhaled sharply, as she realized that she and J.R. were about to make love on top of the desk.

J.R. lowered Sue Ellen on top of the smooth, wooden surface of the desk. He removed his jacket, and dropped it on the floor, next to Sue Ellen's jacket. Sue Ellen playfully tugged on J.R.'s tie, bringing him closer to her. J.R. move his hand over Sue Ellen's dress, pushing the fabric down over her thighs.

Sue Ellen whispered, "God, I want you, J.R."

J.R. tore at the knot in his silk tie, and pulled the loosened tie over his head. Sue Ellen lifted her legs on top of the desk, while J.R. removed his shirt. Sue Ellen's bronze legs were reflected on the surface of the desk. J.R. leered at Sue Ellen, as his hands unbuckled his belt, and he unbuttoned his trousers. Sue Ellen slid further back on the desk, to make room for J.R.

J.R. climbed on top of the desk, and pulled Sue Ellen toward him. Sue Ellen sat up, as J.R. pulled her onto his lap. Sue Ellen kissed J.R., parting his seductive grin with her tongue. J.R.'s hands searched for the zipper on Sue Ellen's sleeveless dress, and quickly lowered the zipper, revealing her lithe, bare skin underneath.

Sue Ellen wrapped her legs around J.R.'s hips, as she slowly moved against him. J.R.'s heartbeat thundered in his ears, as he fell victim to Sue Ellen's compelling spell over him. J.R. looked down at the image of him and Sue Ellen reflected on the desks' surface. He bit at his lower lip, as the reflected representation of their bodies increased his arousal ten-fold. Sue Ellen clamped her legs around J.R. like a vise, as she quickened the pace of her gyrations.

Sue Ellen threw her head back, as she reached the height of ecstasy, followed soon afterwards by J.R. shouting her name, as he met his peak. J.R.'s head fell on top of Sue Ellen's chest, while he desperately labored for a full intake of breath. Sue Ellen's life- giving breaths came to her in short, wheezing gasps. J.R. shook as Sue Ellen held him to her chest.

J.R. lowered Sue Ellen to the top of his desk, and lay at her side, holding her tightly to him. Sue Ellen kissed J.R.'s forehead, as she traced her fingertip over the outer surface of his ear. J.R. trembled at her touch, still sensitized from their lovemaking. Sue Ellen was thrilled by his response to her soothing contact.

Sue Ellen softly spoke, "I love you, J.R."

J.R. pulled her to him, and whispered, "God I love you so much, it hurts, Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen seductively moaned, "Ahh…you are so incredible, J.R."

J.R. laughed, and said, "Oh, Honey, the pleasure was all mine."

Sue Ellen rolled over and lay on top of J.R.'s chest. J.R. drew his hands up Sue Ellen's thighs, over the swell of her hips, and up her back. Sue Ellen arched her back, thoroughly wrapped up in the luxurious feeling of his hands on her skin. J.R. was once again aroused, and seized the opportunity, as he pulled Sue Ellen on top of him.

A feral-sounding moan escaped Sue Ellen's mouth, as J.R. pushed her hips up and down on top of him. J.R. closed his eyes, and clenched his teeth together as he allowed himself to enjoy the way their bodies felt as they came together as one. Sue Ellen leaned back, and placed her hands on J.R.'s thighs, as she met him, thrust for thrust.

J.R. arched his back, as his ability to hold anything back from Sue Ellen overwhelmed him, and he gave in to the cresting wave of passion. Sue Ellen legs trembled as she fell backwards, on top of J.R.'s legs. J.R. reached for her hands to prevent her from falling off the desk, and pulled her to his side. J.R. gently kissed Sue Ellen's face, as she lifted her hands to his chest.

Sue Ellen smiled at J.R., and said, "God, J.R., you are so damn good."

J.R. grinned, and said, "It could be like this all the time, Sugar. Sell your company, and come work with me as an equal partner."

Sue Ellen's eyes darted away from J.R.'s face as a worried look passed through her eyes. She had so many wonderful memories of the success she had known as the owner of Valentine Lingerie, that it troubled her to think of kissing the memories of her company goodbye, if she were to sell the business. Then again, she mused, Carson DeWitt had offered her more money for Valentine Lingerie than her financial advisor told her it was worth.

J.R. said, "I won't pressure you, Sweetheart. I just want you to think about my offer. Say that you'll at least think about it for me?"

Sue Ellen looked directly into J.R.'s eyes, and said, "I promise. I'll seriously think about it. I'll have an answer for you in a few days."

J.R. grinned, and said, "You won't regret this, Sue Ellen. I swear it."

J.R. mischievously winked at Sue Ellen, as he continued, "We could even have interludes like the one we just had from time to time."

Sue Ellen giggled, and asked, "Who's to say we're through with the last one, Darlin'?"

J.R. smiled at Sue Ellen, as she kissed his chest…


	24. Alliances, Part 24

Alliances

Part 24

Sue Ellen and Miss Ellie drove into Dallas to pick up the dresses they purchased to wear to the Annual Oil Baron's Ball. Miss Ellie selected an elegant, two-piece ensemble. The blouson style top had a wrap around bow that tied below the waist, and three-quarter length sleeves, in silver, silk organza, with a matching jersey knit floor-length skirt.

Sue Ellen chose a black high-waist, floor length, Nu-Georgette gown with a surplice bodice, and crystal encrusted straps. The gown was fitted through her hips, and fell to a gradual flare at the hemline. The dress could be worn with, or without the optional bolero jacket. Sue Ellen chose not to purchase the jacket. She felt it detracted from the intricate beauty of the surplice bodice of the gown.

After they paid for their dresses, Sue Ellen offered to treat Miss Ellie to lunch at Seventeen-Seventeen Restaurant on 1717 N. Harwood Street. The restaurant was quietly hidden on the second floor of the Dallas Museum of Art, next to the atrium. Large windows illuminated the white clothed tables that were randomly scattered throughout the restaurant's two dining rooms.

Patrons of the restaurant could enjoy the view of downtown Dallas, as they dined on dishes such as grilled banana beef tenderloin with Japanese fried rice. The restaurant's menu and dessert items changed with the Art Museum's exhibitions. A variety of wines were also available in the restaurant, and served by the glass.

The hostess escorted Sue Ellen and Miss Ellie to their table, next to a window, and inquired about what they would like to drink. Miss Ellie asked for a glass of Chardonnay, while Sue Ellen said that she would like a tall, glass of ice cold water.

Miss Ellie thanked Sue Ellen for driving her into Dallas, and for inviting her to lunch.

Sue Ellen smiled, and touched Miss Ellie's clasped hands, and said, "There's no one else I'd rather go dress shopping with than you, Miss Ellie."

Miss Ellie beamed at Sue Ellen, and said, "You look happy Sue Ellen. How are things going between you and J.R.?"

Sue Ellen smiled her most dazzling Miss Texas smile, and said, "Thank you, Miss Ellie, I am happy. Things between J.R. and I are going surprisingly well. We have our little disagreements, but we're trying to rise above petty differences, and work on keepin' the lines of communication open between us."

Miss Ellie returned Sue Ellen's brilliant grin, and said, "I can't tell you how happy that makes me, Sue Ellen."

Miss Ellie continued, "The last time I saw J.R. this happy was when he found out that you were pregnant with John Ross."

Sue Ellen was about to speak, when their waiter approached their table, and said, "Good Afternoon, Ladies. Are you ready to order?"

Sue Ellen looked at Miss Ellie, and Miss Ellie said, "Yes, we are. I think I'll try the Cedar Plank roasted Salmon cakes with the truffled spinach, walnuts and Madeira Aioli."

The waiter nodded, as he approved of Miss Ellie's selection form the menu, and turned to Sue Ellen, and said, "And for you, Madam?"

Sue Ellen said, "All of the items look so delicious, but I think I'll have to go with the honey mustard dressed Tempura Gulf Shrimp with Asian greens in the filled rice paper basket and Thai chili."

"Very well, I'll bring your selections out to you as soon as they are ready." The waiter replied, as he turned to take their orders to the chef.

Miss Ellie took a sip of her Chardonnay, and said, "You were going to say something before our waiter arrived?"

Sue Ellen said, "Oh, yes, I lost my train of thought. I don't remember J.R. bein' happy about findin' out that I was havin' a baby. Then again, I was in a drunken stupor most of the time."

Miss Ellie smiled and said, "Well, those times are all behind you, now, Sue Ellen. You and J.R. have your whole future ahead of you."

Sue Ellen took a drink of her ice water, and swallowed the refreshing liquid.

Miss Ellie asked, "Is everything all right, Sue Ellen? You look a little pale."

Sue Ellen coughed to clear her throat, and said, "I'm fine, Miss Ellie. I guess I'm not used to the hot Texas summers, yet."

Miss Ellie said, "I hope that's all it is, and that you're not coming down with something?"

Sue Ellen smiled, and said, "I'm sure it's just the heat, Miss Ellie. I'll be fine once I get used to it, again."

The waiter returned to their table with their meals, and asked if they required anything else.

Sue Ellen glanced at the waiter, and said, "No, I think we'll be fine. Thank you."

Sue Ellen and Miss Ellie enjoyed a leisurely walk through the Dallas Art Museum after their meal. The Museum was featuring an exhibit of selected works of art from the Patsy R. and Raymond D. Nasher collection. The exhibit would be on display until January fourteenth of 1996. Sue Ellen gasped when she saw one of her favorite pieces in the collection. It was a painting of the Seine by Claude Monet, titled, _The Seine at Lavacourt_.

Sue Ellen was drawn to the painting for its warmth and it's depth and vibrant, almost translucent use of color. The vivid blue and green colors in the painting made Sue Ellen want to travel to France, just to see if the artist had actually managed to capture the beauty of the Seine the way she envisioned it.

Miss Ellie held Sue Ellen's arm, as they walked out of the museum to Sue Ellen's car. Miss Ellie waited while Sue Ellen unlocked the passengers' door for her, then Sue Ellen walked around the car to the driver's side. Sue Ellen climbed into the car, and started the engine. She told Miss Ellie that she would have J.R. help carry their dresses into the house when they got back home.

Sue Ellen drove back to Southfork, while Miss Ellie enjoyed the scenery. Miss Ellie didn't like to drive in the frantic Dallas traffic. She preferred leisurely drives on small, winding, congestion-free, two-lane country roads. Sue Ellen had developed a keen driving ability when she traveled through Europe. The high-speed thrill of driving on the Autobahn in Germany made the speed of the Dallas freeways seem like a snail's pace, in comparison.

J.R. met Sue Ellen and Miss Ellie in the driveway at Southfork. J.R opened the passengers' door for Miss Ellie, and gently kissed her on her cheek. J.R. raced around the car to open the driver's side door for Sue Ellen. J.R. pulled Sue Ellen into his embrace, and hungrily kissed her lips. Miss Ellie smiled, as she shook her head at J.R.'s romantic display.

Sue Ellen pulled away from J.R., and asked, "What did I do to deserve that?"

J.R. winked at Sue Ellen, and said, "I missed you, Sugar. Did you and Mamma get your dresses for the Oil Baron's ball?"

Sue Ellen said, "Yes, we did. Will you help me carry them into the house?"

J.R. replied. "Of course, Darlin', as long as I get to watch you get dressed for the ball."

Sue Ellen grinned at J.R. as they walked inside the house.

Th Grand Ballroom of the Hyatt Regency Dallas had been completely renovated for the Fiftieth Annual Oil Baron's Ball. The ballroom had been tastefully decorated for the evening's festivities by members of the Daughters of the Alamo. Several long banquet tables were filled with a variety of delicious dishes, and dessert items that should more than satisfy the palates of any of the two-hundred fifty guests in attendance.

The adult members of the Ewing family, along with Clayton and Miss Ellie Ewing - Farlow walked into the ballroom to look for their reserved table. J.R. and Sue Ellen nodded greetings to a few of the guests whom J.R. still considered friends, before J.R. invited Sue Ellen to join him for a dance.

J.R. held Sue Ellen's hand up to his chest, as he placed his arm around her waist, just above the small of her back. They moved gracefully together across the wooden tiled dance floor, as the band played '_The More I See You_.' J.R. hummed a few bars of the song, in an effort to get Sue Ellen's attention.

J.R. moved his hand, and touched the side of Sue Ellen's cheek. Sue Ellen lifted her eyes, and looked directly into J.R.'s penetrating gaze. J.R. kissed Sue Ellen's temple, as he pulled her closer to him. J.R. and Sue Ellen's flight of fancy footwork was interrupted by the incomprehensibly slurred speech of an obviously intoxicated Cliff Barnes.

Cliff said, "Marilee, I want to introduce you to the new model for Valentine Lingerie, Sue Ellen Ewing, herself."

The irritating sound of Marilee Stone's voice was akin to fingernails on a chalkboard as Marilee spoke, "Poor, Sue Ellen. Is business so bad for you that you can't afford to hire a real model?"

J.R. growled at Cliff in a low voice, and said, "Barnes, you're drunk. Get the hell away from us, and take this decrepit, old whore with you."

Marilee angrily pushed Cliff into J.R., as J.R. doubled-up his fist, and punched Cliff squarely in the mouth. Cliff's jaw snapped, as J.R.'s knuckles collided with Cliff's jawbone, sending Cliff flying on his back, on top of a banquet table. Marilee jumped on top of J.R., just as Sue Ellen called for Clayton and Bobby's help with settling the ruckus.

Clayton and Bobby pulled a frantically kicking and screaming Marilee off of J.R. The hotel's Security personnel came into the ballroom, and physically removed the viciously protesting Marilee Stone, and the unconscious body of Cliff Barnes from the ballroom, much to the obvious delight of the rest of the guests.

The remainder of the evening was pleasant and uneventful, until the moment arrived for the announcement of the winner of the Oilman of the Year Award. J.R. had been nominated for the award for the first time in his life. Sue Ellen nervously rubbed her fingers over the back of J.R.'s hand while they waited to hear the name of this year's award recipient.

Punk Anderson stood behind the microphone on the podium that had been set-up on the stage, as he slid his finger underneath the seal of the envelope inscribed with the name of the winner. Punk glanced over the name of the winner, and the reason for their being selected for the prestigious award, and smiled.

Punk looked out over the crowded ballroom, and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to announce the winner of 1995's Oilman of the Year Award recipient for the first successful installation of a Compliant Tower oil rig in the Gulf of Mexico, in addition to the incredible strike he had on his fixed platform rig, Mister John Ross Ewing, Jr. Get on up here, J.R."

The guests arose from their tables and applauded J.R.' s success. J.R. kissed Sue Ellen's cheek, as he grabbed her hand to take her on stage with him to accept his award. Sue Ellen accompanied J.R., as they walked around their table toward the stairs leading up to the stage.

J.R. hugged Punk, as he thanked Punk for the award and graciously accepted his plaque, before taking his place behind the microphone.

J.R. said, "I'm truly honored by this award, and I want to thank all of you for your friendship, and loyalty over the years. Many of you knew my Daddy, Jock Ewin', and I know how proud he would be of this award."

J.R. looked over at Sue Ellen, as he reached for her hand, and said, "I'd like to introduce y'all to my future business partner, my wife, and my best friend, Sue Ellen Ewin'."

Sue Ellen tried to pull away from J.R.'s hand, as he laughed, and said, "C'mon, Honey. Don't be shy."

Sue Ellen took an unsteady step toward J.R., then she stopped, and said, "J.R., I . . . "

Sue Ellen collapsed, and fell to the stage . . .

This will be the last installment of 'Alliances.'

Look for more love, lust and intrigue for J.R. and Sue Ellen in 'Return to Camelot.'


End file.
